jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Agent i agentka
Cześć ,pierwszy raz pisze opowiadanie i mam nadzieje ,że sobie poradzę. Mam już w głowie całą historie więc postaram się pisać jak najczęściej (mam taką jakby młodocianą skleroze). Informacje: *na początku bohaterowie mają po 20 lat (wiek będzie się zmieniał) *współczesność *Czkawka ,Astrid i reszta razem studiują *Astrid jest sierotą ,ma rok młodszą siostre *Valka zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej gdy Czkawka miał 8 lat ,Stoik żyje *Czkawka ma 3 lata młodszego brata *Stoik jest dowódcą wojewódzkim agencji ochrony krajowej *Perspektywa Czkawki (ale chyba będą się zmieniać) Prolog Marzec 2015 Cześć ,jestem Czkawka. Wiem.. ale fajne imie! (sarkazm). Mam 20 lat ,studiuję informatykę. Mam super psa ,nazywa się Szczerbatek. Pracuje w agencji ochrony krajowej ,ale nie jestem tam informatykiem. Od 16 urodzin chodziłem tam do oddziału młodzieżowego. Mój tata kieruje tym wszystkim (przynajmniej w moim województwie) i chciał żebym się tam szkolił. W młodzieżówce radziłem sobie przeciętnie ,ale już na prawdziwej misji zagranicznej 2 lata temu jak to wyraził się mój tata "Dałem czadu" ,a od pewnego czasu jestem pułkownikiem. Na tym stanowisku wciąż jestem jednak nowy. Dowodziłem dopiero na kilku misjach. Oczywiście nie jeżdże na wszystkie ,mam jeszcze szkołe ,ale jestem najczęściej jak to możliwe. Właście wchodze do biura szefa oddziału krajowego. Nie wiem po co mnie wezwał ,ale denerwuje się bo on rzadko kogoś wzywa. Zapukałem do drzwi i po chwili usłyszałem: -Proszę! -Dzień dobry szefie. Wzywał mnie pan. -To prawda. Sądzę ,że jako najlepszy pułkownik w województwie poradzisz sobie ze swoim zadaniem. Mówię o szkoleniu. -O jakim szkoleniu?-byłem zdziwiony-Przeciesz przechodziłem je 4 lata temu. -Wiem. Chodzi mi o nowych rekrutów. Będziesz trenerem ,dobrze? -Naprawde szef sądzi ,że się nadaję?-cieszyłem się ,że przydzielił mi tak ważne zadanie ,ale nie jestem pewien czy słusznie. Ale to i tak niesamowite ,że mi to proponuje. -A żebyś wiedział ,że tak sądze! Więc powodzenia! Przygotuj się ,bo masz 3 tygodnie. -Jasne szefie! Postaram się. Wyszedłem. Ja mam być nauczycielem?! Wprawdzie nie takim jak w szkole ,ale i tak! Ja mam być nauczycielem?! Dobra ,musze się uspokoić. Skoro szef tak chce to postaram się go nie zawieźć. Ale kogo ja mam trenować? Nowych rekrutów ,ale kogo dokładnie? Szybko wruciłem do gabinetu. -Będę szkolił młodzieżówkę? -Nie ,Czkawka. Rekruci są w twoim wieku. -Czy dobrze rozumiem? Będę szkolił rekrutów w moim wieku?! Przecież nie będą mnie słuchać! Pomyślą ,że należe do ich grupy! Szef: Musisz wzbudzić w nich respekt. Możesz być brutalny. -Serio? To szef mi radzi? Naprawde? -Serio. Powtarzam ,możesz być brutalny. Wyszedłem z gabinetu. Teraz wiedziałem już wszystko. Poradze sobie czy nie? Będę musiał kimś rzucać?(albo coś w tym stylu :) Te pytania dręczyły mnie aż do wieczora. Umyłem się i wręcz walnąłem na łóżko. Byłem wykończony. Nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to ojciec w drzwiach mojego pokoju. -Dobranoc synu. Rozdział 1-Nowi rekruci Obudził mnie mój ukochany Szczerbo. Całą twarz miałem w jego ślinie. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 5.57. Wstałem ,ubrałem wszedłem do kuchni ,zrobiłem sobie śniadanie ,zjadłem je ,dałem Szczerbatkowi karme i wyszedłem z domu. Ojca jak zawsze nie było. Jest w domu bardzo rzadko. Wsiadłem do mojego Porshe i pojechałem do szkoły. Tam ,przed wejściem do szkoły jak zawsze czekał na mnie Mieczyk. -Siema ,Czkawka!-przybiliśmy z Mieczykiem piątkę-Jak tam życie? -A dobrze ,dobrze. -Podpisałeś te papiery?-spytał. Aha no tak. Zapomniałem powiedzieć ,że Mieczyk ze mną pracuje (w agencji). -Zapomniałem. Ale jeszcze dzisiaj je podpisze i wieczorem ci dam. -Spoko. Nie musisz się spieszyć. Tylko pytam. Ze szkoły wyszedł Sączysmark. Podszedł do nas. -Co tam? Papierkowa robota nie? Aha. On też ze mną pracuje. I jeszcze Śledzik. I Szpadka. I Eret. To już chyba wszyscy. Tak napewno wszyscy. -Żebyś wiedział. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie ile. Weszliśmy do szkoły i udaliśmy się pod sale. Szpadka gadała z Eretem ,Śledzik tłumaczył Jackowi jakieś zadanie ,a moja Astrid rozmawiała z Heatherą. Postanowiłem ,że ją zaskocze. Zacząłem się skradać ,podszedłem do niej od tyłu i....Heathera mnie zauwarzyła! Na szczęście nie powiedziała o tym Astrid. Złapałem Astrid i podrzuciłem ją do góry. Zaczęła piszczeć ,ale gdy ją złapałem natychmiast się uspokoiła. Odstawiłem ją za ziemie i oczywiście dostałem w bark. To było do przewidzenia. -Za co??-spytałem. -Naprawde nie wiesz?-spojrzała mi w oczy i zrobiła słodką minę. -Tak ,tak wiem...-pokonała mnie. Jak zawsze gdy to robi. Poprostu nie da się jej odmówić -To dobrze. I w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Lekcje minęły spokojnie. Po lekcjach odwiozłem Astrid ,bliźniaki i Śledzika do domów ,a potem pojechałem do swojego. Rzuciłem plecakiem w ścianę (nie było w nim nic cennego) i zadzwoniłem do Smarka. -Cześć ,będziesz dzisiaj w bazie? -Jasne. A czemu pytasz? -Bo ktoś musi mnie zastąpić przynajmniej dzisiaj. Nowi rekruci już są ,a ja mam pełno roboty. Na szczęście nie tylko papierkowej. -Spoko. Poradzę sobie. Dać im wycisk? -Są w naszym wieku. Nie uwierzą odrazu gdy powiesz ,że jesteś ich trenerem. -Nie powiem im tak ,bo nie jestem ich trenerem. Ty nim jesteś. -Tak wiem. Chodzi o to ,że musisz im udowodnić ,że to ty bedziesz ich trenował. Przynajmniej dzisiaj. -Jak bardzo mogę być brutalny?-zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. -Nie połam nikomu rzadnej kończyny.-odpowiedziałem. -Co??!!! Jak to?! Czemu?!-był zdziwiony i zły. -Oni dopiero dzisiaj zaczną.-przypomniałem mu. -I co z tego?! Są w naszym wieku! Powinni być twardzi! Jak my! -A pamiętasz siebie na pierwszym treningu? -No dobra....-westchnął z rezygnacją w głosie-Może być. Ale tylko ten jeden raz! Więcej nie będę cię zastępować skoro nie moge pokazać im kto tu rządzi! -Jasne dzięki. Perspektywa Astrid Musze się przygotować. Dzisiaj się zacznie. Nie jestem osobą ,która umie usiedzieć w miejscu. Musze coś robić ,zawsze mam pełno energii. Ona wręcz mnie roznosi. Dzisiaj moje życie się zmieni. Przebrałam się i wyszłam z domu. Na miejsce mam kilometr więc ide na piechote. Wchodze do starego budynku. Hala nr. 4...hala nr. 9...gdzie jest hala nr. 10? Widze 9 i 11 ,ale nie ma tu 10. O co tu chodzi? Zaraz....między halą 9 ,a 11 są jakieś drzwi. Nie ma tam nr. 10 ,ale może to tu. Otwieram ,wchodze i widze mase ludzi mniej więcej w moim wieku. Podchodze do najbliższej dziewczyny. -Cześć. Jak się nazywasz?-spytała dziewczyna. -Astrid.-odpowiedziałam. -Fajne imię. Jestem Klaudia. Ty też na pierwszym treningu? -Tak. Wiesz może kto jest trenerem? Ja nie mam pojęcia. -Ja też. Spuźnia się już 10 minut. Nagle do hali wpadł...no nie wierzę! Sączysmark! Co on tu robi?! -Dzień dobry!-powiedział. Zapadło milczenie. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nikt nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć choć wydawało się to oczywiste. -Dowództwo przewidziało ,że jako ,że jestem w waszym wieku nie weźmiecie mnie na poważnie ,więc: 1. Będę z wami trenował tylko dzisiaj! Wasz oficjalny trener ma masę roboty ,ale znajdzie na was czas. 2. Dzisiaj mam zelwolenie na rzucanie wami gdzie chce jeśli ktoś nie będzie mnie słuchał! Jakieś pytania?! Podniosłam ręke. Smark: Proszę! Ja: Co ty tutaj robisz?-po prostu musiałam o to zapytać. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie. Gdy mnie zobaczył było widać ,że nie wierzy w to co widzi. -Eeee.....-zawiesił się-Sprawy prywatne po treningu!-krzyknął nagle.-Zaczynamy! Trening trwał od 2 godzin ,a ja już byłam wykończona. -Gratuluję! Jesteśmy w połowie!-Ogłosił Smark. Co??!!! Jak to?! Cztery godziny treningu bez przerw?! Jak niby mamy to wytrzymać?! Nagle do sali wpadł...Mieczyk! A ten tu skąd?! Co oni tu robią?! Mieczyk podszedł do Smarka i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. -Trening zakończony! Na sali rozległy się wiwaty ,a przynajmniej by się rozległy gdyby ktoś miał siłę wiwatować. -Widzimy się jutro! Znaczy jutro się nie widzimy! Przepraszam widzimy się! Tak widzimy się ,ale nie na treningu ,nie na treningu...-chyba się pogubił- Jutro będziecie mieć zajęcia z waszym trenerem! Znaczy chyba. Nie! Na pewno! Chociaż pewnie znowu się nie wyrobi...-i znowu się pogubił-Dobra nie ważne! Jutro już z wami nie trenuje! Ktoś inny! Nie wiem kto! Nie no teraz to już się zupełnie pogubiłem... Wszyscy się rozeszli. Do swoich kwater nie do domów. Jest sobota rano. Ten weekend spędzimy tutaj ,w bazie. Podeszłam do Sączysmarka i zapytałam. -O co tu chodzi? Co ty tutaj robisz? Co tu robi Mieczyk?! Czemu jesteś moim trenerem?!-zasypałam go pytaniami. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie ,że krzyczę. Na jego twarzy rysowało się zakłopotanie. -No bo ,no bo ten...eeee...znaczy bo ten tego co się teguje. Kompletnie się pogubił. -Wytłumaczysz mi to? -No bo my tu pracujemy! Od roku już! I Śledzik też! I Eret! I Szpadka! I Czkawka! Wszyscy tu pracujemy! On chyba nie rozumie powagi sytuacji. Jak to oni wszscy tu pracują?! Czemu mi nie powiedzieli?! Czemu Czkawka mi nie powiedział?! Nie ufa mi? -Jak to tu pracujecie? Czemu nic nie mówiliście? -Bo to tajemnica! To bardzo tajemnicza tajemnica! Nie moge ci wytłumaczyć o co chodzi ,ale moge powiedzieć ,że to tajne. Czy on naprawde nie wie ,że właśnie mi wszystko wyjąśnił? No może prawie wszystko... -Pewnie masz mnie za głupca i myślisz ,że właśnie wyjawiłem ci tajemnice. Otóż nie! Nie powiedziałem ci przecież ,że wszelkie dane agentów są tajne i znają je tylko nieliczni ,a ta informacja jest ściśle tajna!-powiedział z "mądrą" miną. No i teraz to już wszystko. Czy jest naprawde aż taki głupi?! Nie wierze! Dobrze ,musze przemyśleć sytuacje. -Cześć ,idę do siebie.-powiedziałam i wyszłam z hali. Trafiłam do pokoju bez problemu. Wiedziałam gdzie mam mieszkać. Położyłam się na łóżku i pogrążyłam w myślach. Chyba przysnęłam. Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Stała przed nimi Klaudia. -Cześć ,co robisz?-spytała. -Właśnie spałam.-odpowiedziałam. -Aha-wyglądała jakby też dopiero wstała-Ja też. Jeszcze chwilę temu.-czyli dobrze myślałam. -Po co przyszłaś? -Zapytać o co w tym wszstkim chodziło. -We wszystkim czyli w czym?-zapytałam. -Chodzi o twoją kłótnie z trenerem. Znasz go? -Taa. Niestety. Nie zdąrzyłam powiedzieć nic więcej bo za Klaudią stanął Czkawka. Wpatrywał się we mnie jak w ósmy cud świata. W końcu się odezwał. -Hej ,Astrid. Widzę ,że rozmawiacie więc nie będe przeszkadzać. Widzimy się jutro na treningu. -To ty będziesz naszym trenerem? -Tak więc lepiej się wyśpij. Trening od 10 do 14. Tym razem będą pełne cztery godziny. Poszedł dalej korytarzem. Skręcił i tyle go widziałam. -Tego też znasz?-zapytała. -Tak-odpowiedziałam-Wygląda na to ,że znam jeszcze więcej agentów. -Gadałaś z elitą! Z elitą rozumiesz?! -O co ci chodzi?-zdziwiło mnie to co powiedziała. -Nie widziałaś? Na stroju miał srebrną gwiazdę! To znak elity! Masz znajomego w elicie! Rozdział 2-Elita? Co to jest? Perspektywa Narratora Blondynka obudziła się. Spojrzała na zegarek. 9.31. Zerwała się z łóżka gdy uświadomiła sobie ,że za pół godziny ma trening. UUbrała się i pobiegła na halę. Czekało tam na razie tylko kilka osób z trzydziestoosobowej grupy. Spokojnie podeszła do koleżanki. -Cześć. -Hej-odpowiedziała. Nie była zaspana w przeciwieństwie do blondynki.-Dopiero wstałaś? -Zgadłaś. Aż tak widać? -Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spała conajmniej dwie noce.-stwierdziła. -Ale już się powoli budzę.-odpowiedziałam z udawanym uśmiechem. Do hali wszedł Sączysmark. Spojrzał na grupę z niedowierzaniem i zażenowaniem jednocześnie. -Nadal w to nie wierzę ,ale dzisiaj znowu macie trening ze mną. Waszemu trenerowi znowu coś wypadło. Jestem tak zażenowany ,że nawet nie będę was bić ani wami rzucać. Dzisiaj trening znowu nie będzie trwał pełne 4 godziny ,ale tym razem to zamierzone. Do hali wparował Stoik ,tata Czkawki w towarzystwie dwóch agentów. -Czeka was teraz wykład ,ale nie powinien być aż taki nudny.-uśmiechnął się Smark. Stoik zgromił go wzrokiem. -Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Stoik i jest dowódcą wojewódzkim w tej agencji. Teraz wytłumaczę wam jakie są tutaj stanowiska i poziomy agentów ,które wy w przyszłości będziecie mogli osiągnąć. Jako kadeci jesteście na poziomie 0 ,ale po szkoleniu to się zmnieni. Wasze uprawnienia zależeć będą od waszego poziomu. Poziomów jest dziesięć. Wasz tymczasowy trener jest na poziomie 6.-wskazał na Smarka-Za miesiąc wybierzecie kierunek ,w którym chcecie się doskonalić. Jeśli wybierzecie dział badań naukowych będzie was szkolił Śledzik ,agent na poziomie 8. Jeśli wybierzecie dział zwiadowczy będzie was szkolił Mieczyk ,agent na poziomie 5. Blondynka podniosła rękę. -Słucham? -A poziom 10 to już najwyżej jak da się dojść? -Dobre pytanie. Jest jeszcze elita ,oddział piędziesięcioosobowy ,który jeździ na misje zagraniczne. Każdy kraj ma taki oddział. To najlepsi z najlepszych. Perspektywa Astrid Ciekawe...Czkawka jest w elicie? Może dlatego niebyło go kilka miesięcy w zeszłym roku? -No to teraz dowódca z wami trochę pogada ,a ja znikam. Nareszcie mam wolne! Do hali wszedł Czkawka. Był nieźle wkurzony. -Zapomnij, Smark. Mam dla ciebie robotę. -Co?! Zastępuje cię na treningach ,a ty jeszcze znajdujesz mi zajęcie żebym nie miał wolnego?! -Nie-odpowiedział nad wyraz spokojnie-po prostu jedziesz do Krakowa i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić. Takie życie. Smark warknął i wyszedł z hali ,a do hali wszedł Eret. Poszli do kwatery trenerów ,ale ich rozmowę było słychać aż tutaj bo Czkawka wciąż krzyczał. -Jak można zrąbać taką misję?!! To niewykonalne!!! Jakim cudem nie potrafiłeś się tam dostać?! Przez ciebie będzie trzeba wysyłać do Gdańska cały oddział!! -Wybacz ,ale tak jakoś wyszło. Pogubiłem się. Nie wiem jak to się stało.-był bardzo zakłopotany-To się nie powtórzy. -No ja mam nadzieję! I co ja teraz mam z tobą zrobić ,co? Może zrobię ci dziesięciogodzinny trening bez możliwości przerwy? Nie..to mało. O! Może obedrę cię ze skóry ,upiekę i wyślę w prezencie na dzień współpracy międzynarodowej do jakiś kanibali?! Świetny pomysł! Tak zrobię! -To się nie powtórzy! Przysięgam! -No właśnie ,to się nie powtórzy bo napewno cię zjędzą ,ha ha ha! No dobra ,zmywaj się. Nigdzie cię nie wyślę. Ale trochę szkoda, he he he. Tylko żeby to był ostatni raz! -Oczywiście! To się nie powtórzy! Natychmiast wybiegł z hali. Natomiast Czkawka wszedł na hale. -Cześć, tato! Ja już muszę iść. -Dobrze. Mój syn jest przykładem agenta z elity! Znakiem elity jest srebrna gwiazda. I to jest wasz trener ,oczywiście jeśli znajdzie czas. -Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nawet jednego treningu z nimi nie przeprowadzę. Wyjeżdżam do Wiednia na tydzień więc Smark nadal będzie was trenował niezależnie od tego czy chce czy nie... -Nie!!!-rozległ się ryk. -Może za miesiąc się wyrobię ,ale teraz nie ma szans. Widzimy się za tydzień!-powiedział Czkawka przekrzykując się przez hałas. -Pa synu!-powiedział ,a gdy Czkawka wyszedł dodał-chyba jednak nie będzie waszym trenerem. Są sprawy do, których jest potrzebny niezależnie od tego czy ma czas. Ciągle jest zajęty.-westchnął. Czyli Czkawki przez tydzień nie będzie w szkole ani w domu. Musze z nim pogadać zanim wyjedzie. Nie puszcze go dopóki z nim nie pogadam. Rozdział 3-Musisz jechać? Po skończonym treningu poszłam do kwatery Czkawki żeby z nim porozmawiać. Zapukałam i po chwili otworzył mi mój przyjaciel z kompletnie rozczochranymi i mokrymi włosami. Właśnie wyszedł z pod prysznica. -O! Hej ,Astrid...Co cię tu sprowadza?-on już doskonale wie po co przyszłam ,ale udaje całkiem nieźle. -A nie wiesz?-odpowiedziałam pytaniem. -Eee....Nie?-zapytał zakłopotany z najśmieszniejszą miną jaką kiedykolwiek u niego widziałam. Z trudem powstrzymałam śmiech.-No dobra wiem. Ale nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. Takie są zasady. Skąd miałem wiedzieć ,że tu przyjdziesz na szkolenie? Mówiłaś coś o kursie samoobrony jeśli dobrze pamiętam. -No może troche niedokładnie się wyraziłam...-teraz to on zadał trudne pytanie. -No OK, nie czepiam się. A przyszłaś tu w sprawie...jakiej? -Wyjeżdżasz... -I to tyle? Serio?-pytał z niedowierzaniem-A ja się bałem jakiegoś kazania ,albo zarzutów na skalę sądową! Uf....-po chwili zastanowienia dodał-Ja naprawdę powiedziałem to głośno? -Niestety... -Astrid ,przecież wiesz jaką awanturę zrobiłaś kiedy ci nie powiedziałem nie będzie mnie na wycieczce. Sądziłem ,że teraz porównując te sytuacje będzie jeszcze gorzej...A tak swoją drogą to o co ci wtedy chodziło? -Czkawka? Naprawdę? Teraz chcesz o tym gadać?-westchnęłam-Wracając...Musisz wyjeżdżać? -Tak muszę. Jak mnie wzywają do Wiednia to musiało się stać coś poważnego. W Wiedniu jest główna baza europejska i siedziba rady. Możliwe ,że nie będzie mnie dłużej niż tydzień. Nie mam na to wpływu. Posmutniałam po jego słowach. Zauważył to i przytulił mnie. -Jak wrócę to dasz mi lekcje?-zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem. To jego specjalność. Uśmiechnęłam się. -Skoro i tak nie odrobisz rzadnej pracy domowej to po co mam ci dawać lekcje? Strace tylko bezsensownie kilka minut ,które mogłabym spożytkować na...na przykład kłótnie z siostrą. Tego nie mogę przegapić. To mój stały punkt dnia. Chwile patrzyliśmy na siebie ,a potem naraz wybuchnęliśmy śmieszem. Uspokoiliśmy się dopiero dziesięć minut później. -Jeszcze jutro będę w szkole. Wyjeżdżam wieczorem więc jeszcze się pośmiejemy ,spokojnie. Znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Jako ,że wciąż stałam w drzwiach wpuścił mnie do środka. Kilka godzin rozmawialiśmy śmiejąc się jak opętani. O 21.30 poszłam do siebie ,umyłam się i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Zasnęłam natychmiast. Rozdział 4-Zwyczajny dzień Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się o 5.15. Rano jak zawsze poszedłem pobiegać ze Szczerbatkiem. Godzina na dworze ,potem śniadanie ,doprowadzenie się do stanu używalności i wyjście do szkoły. Takie życie. Wsiadłem po mojego Porshe ,podjechałem po Smarka ,bliźniaki i Astrid i pojechaliśmy do szkoły. Do rozpoczęcia jeszcze 25 minut więc mamy czas. Staliśmy przed szkołą i gadaliśmy. Podszedł do nas mój brat ,Karol oczywiście z grupą koleżanek ,jak zwykle. Jego liceum jest 300 metrów stąd więc czasem przychodzi. -Hej ,brat! Co tam?-spytał Karol. -A od kiedy cię to interesuje?-zapytałem unosząc jedną brew. -To już nie mogę wiedzieć co u mojego brata?-spytał z miną niewiniątka. -Możesz ,ale nigdy nie chciałeś.-westchnąłem i sięgnąłem do kieszeni-Ile? -Co ile?-udał zaskoczenie. -Jeśli do mnie przychodzisz to zawsze po kasę. Tym razem jest inaczej? Jasne ,że nie-sam odpowiedziałem zanim zdążył się odezwać-Ile?-powtórzyłem. -Stówę proszę. -O nie! Masz ode mnie 150 miesięcznie ,a już wykorzystałeś dziewięć dych więc masz sześćdziesiąt. Więcej nie dostaniesz.-powiedziałem stanowczo. -Potrzebuję stówę! -To pożycz od kogoś. Ode mnie stówy nie dostaniesz.-odpowiedziałem wymijająco. -Wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym cię czasem walnąć?! -Po pierwsze: nie tym tonem! ,a po drugie: no co ty? chcesz się ośmieszyć przy koleżankach? To do ciebie niepodobne. Spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym ,"Zamknij się!" na co ja odpowiedziałem spojrzeniem "Cieszę się twoim nieszczęściem" i uśmiechnąłem się. Warknął coś pod nosem i odszedł. -Nawet nie wziął tych sześciu dych.-zasmiałem się pod nosem. -Napięta sytuacja między braćmi ,co?-spytał Smark. -A jak inaczej? Z nim nie da się dogadać. No dobra można ,ale to nie jest takie łatwe ,a na ustępstwa nie pójdę ,bo robiłem tak już wiele razy i teraz żałuję. -Dobra ,choćmy na lekcje.-powiedzia Śledzik. -Tobie chce się tam iść śledziu? -Ja tam przynajmniej coś zrozumiem w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.-uśmiechnął się. -Dobra chodźmy już.-przerwałem ich kłotnię. Po lekcjach -Szczerbatek! Jedzonko! Mój piesek odrazu na dzwięk tego słowa ruszył w stronę miski. -To co teraz? Jakiś film? Może zabawna opowieść o pięcioletnim Karolu?-zaproponowałem z uśmiechem. -Nie-powiedziała przez śmiech-może najpierw coś zjedzmy? -Jeśli umiesz gotować to spoko ,ale na mnie nie licz.-rozłożyłem ręce-Jest chodzącym kulinarnym nieszczęściem. Tylko się uśmiechnęła. Poszła do kuchni i zaczęła grzebać w lodówce. -Co powiesz na naleśniki? -Z wielką chęcią. Przy naleśnikach to może nawet pomogę.-zaśmiałem się pod nosem. -Mam nadzieję. Zrobiliśmy naleśniki i zjedliśmy je. Oczywiście potknąłem się o pilota od telewizora i pociągając As za sobą wylądowałem na podłodze na plecach ,a ona na mnie. Znając moje szczęście mogłem się tego spodziewać.. -Mogłabyś...?-zaczęła udawać ,że nie wie o co chodzi więc dokończyłem-...ze mnie zejść? -Przekonaj mnie.-odparła z uśmiechem. Podłożyłem ręce za głowę i zamknąłem oczy. Zaczęła się bawić moimi włosami. Po chwili otworzyłem oczy i błykawicznym ruchem rąk zacząłem ją łaskować. Perspektywa Astrid Śmiałam się jak opętana. Oczywiście teraz już na nim nie leżałam. Wyrwałam mu się i zaczęłam uciekać. Ganiał mnie przez jakieś pół godziny. Co chwilę mnie łapał ,ale ja się wyrywałam. Teraz znowu mnie złapał ,ale tym razem nie mogłam już uciec. I w tym momencie potknął się znowu o tego samego pilotai znowu wylądowałam na nim. -I co teraz?-spytałem. Czkawka: Nie wiem. Zaraz wpadnę na jakiś pomysł ,ale potem wpadne na jeszcze lepszy ,potem na jeszcze lepszy ,ale wciąż nie będzie doskonały. A tak w skrócie to samo zastanawianie się troche mi zajmie ,więc jeśli jest ci niewygodnie to najlepiej odrazu ze mnie zejdź. Rozczarował się. -Nie dzięki. Jesteś całkiem niezłą poduszką-zaśmiałam się. A on zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Tak diabolicznie. Powoli unosiłam się w górę ,a on natychmiast wykorzystał okazję i wstał. -Ha!-powiedział dumny z siebie-I widzisz jak łatwo cie wykiwać? Ruszył na przód, a ja zanim. Wszedł do pracowni ojca ,poślizgnął się i jak długi wylądował na podłodze. Nie zdąrzyłam się zatrzymać i także wylądowałam na podłodze. -Zapomniałem ,że myłem podłogę ,ha ha ha!-mówił przez śmiech. Wstał ,zrobił krok na przód z znowu wylądował na ziemi. Patrzyłam na to tarzając się ze śmiechu. -Ha ha ha! Fajnie się leży?! Ha ha ha!-nie byłam w stanie się uspokoić. Chłopak wolał nie wstawać znowu więc na czworakach dotarł do salonu ,wstał ,podszedł do kanapy i rzucił się na nią. Ja zrobiłam to samo ,dosłownie ,tylko zamiast rzucać się na kanapę rzuciłam się na niego. -Ej no to już przesada! Zmieniłam pozycję i teraz siedziałam mu na plecach ,a on po prostu podniósł się unosząc mnie. Zjechałam po jego plecach w wylądowałam na podłodze. -Fajnie się leży?-papugował mnie. Wstałam ,podeszłam do niego i walnęłam go w bark. -Ej! Za co?! -Domyśl się!-odpowiedziałam. -Nie jestem jasnowidzem!-odparł Czkawka. -To już twój problem! Musze już iść. Pa. Pocałowałam go w policzek i wyszłam zdomu Czkawki. Przed nim spotkałam Karola ze znajomymi. -Czkawka jest w domu?-zapytał z niedowierzaniem. -Tak. -Super!-westchnął-No to wszystkie plany diabli wzięli! Świetnie!-odwrócił się do jednego z kolegów-Odwołaj te tancerki. Jak brat się dowie to przez rok nie siądę do kompa. Rozdział 5-Wiedeń cz.1 Perspektywa Karola Weszliśmy do mojego domu. Brat oczywiście rozłożył się i całą kanapę zajął. Naprawde super! (sarkazm). -Mógłbyś się sunąć?! -Nie narzekaj! Nie będzie mnie przez tydzień więc raczej powinienneś się cieszyć. -O to super! Nareszcie będę miał wolną chate! -''Sorry'' brat ,ale na to nie licz. Ojciec zostaje i ma wyjątkowo mało roboty więc będzie cię pilnował.-powiedział i uśmiechnął się tak jak zwykle.-Tylko prosze cię ,nie roznieś domu. Ha ha ha! ''-Sorry'' brat ,ale na to nie licz-papugowałem go-Skoro tu zostaje bez ciebie to jak wrócisz to będzie kupa gruzów. -Spoko-odpowiedział wyjątkowo spokojnie. Czemu? On coś kombinuje...-jeśli to odkupisz z własnej kasy.-dodał znów z tym jego uśmieszkiem. Jak on mnie wkurza. -O nie ma szans. Przecież nawet tyle nie mam. -A jak rozwalisz to nie będziesz miał gdzie mieszkać ,he he. -Chociaż jak cie okradnę to będzie mnie stać na taką rezydencje. Tak właściwie to czemu ty jeszcze tu mieszkasz?! Wypad! -Uhuhu! Ostro! Stawiasz się? Ale jeszcze troche się ze mną pomęczysz ,braciszku! Brat spojrzał na zegarek ,chyba musi już iść. Świetnie. Nareszcie. -Ja już wychodzę.-powiedział-Widzimy się za tydzień. Nara brat. Wziął torbe i wyszedł. Pojechał na lotnisko. -Nareszcie!!! Tydzień bez brata!!! Łoł! Włączyłem głośniki ,kule do disco i zacząłem przeszukiwać liste piosenek. -Zaproście wszystkich ze szkoły! Tu się zmieści 150 osób! Trzeba uczcić wolną chate. -Impreza to rzecz święta ,to mądrość niepojęta ,kto wreszcie ją zakuma ,tego wypełni duma!-rozległo się z głośników. Ale zaraz ,ja tego nie mówiłem. -Aha ,zapomniałem ci powiedzieć ,że mam dostęp do monitoringu domowego ,nasłuchu i całego sprzetu więc możesz odwołać tą "całą szkołę".-znów rozległo się z głośniki. Przecież to głos Czkawki. -Aaaaaaaaaa!!!-wydarłem się na całe gardło.-Nie!!! To już przesada!!! Tak nie może być!!! Ja z nim nie wytrzymam!!! -''Sorry'' ,ale jeszcze troche będziesz musiał. Pogudź się z tym. Ha ha ha! Wyłączyłem głośniki. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk jakby przekręcanie klucza. Do domu wszedł tata. -Cześć synu. Czkawka już wyszedł? -Tak. Tato moge zrobić imprezę? -Jasne synu.-i poszedł do swojej pracowni. -Ha! I teraz brat już nim mi nie zrobi! I w tym momencie tata wyszedł z pracowni. -Wybacz synu ,ale Czkawka wyjechał i musisz przejąć jego obowiązki. Odkurz dom i zrób kolacje.-powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego i źrenice mi się powiększyły. teraz już nie wytrzymałem. Padłem na kolana ,uniosłem ręce bo niebo i spojrzałem w sufit. -Nie!!! Czemu??!!! Za jakie grzechy?!!! Czemu on zawsze musi wygrać?!!! Co ja robię źle??!!!! Padłem na podłogę i znów spojrzałem w sufit. -Ja już tutaj nie wytrzymam.-szepnąłem do siebie. -Nie przesadzaj synu. Twój brat się wyrabia ,ty też dasz radę. -A co z imprezą? -Wybacz ,ale musisz sprzątnąć dom. -A nie mogę jutro? Rano? Błagam! -Nie. Dzisiaj do ma lśnić! Zamknąłem oczy. Gdyby on wiedział co tu się wyrabia... Perspektywa Stoika O co mu chodzi? Aż tak nic mu się nie chce? Nie może nawet posprzątać? Czy ja wychowałem go na takiego lenia? Perspektywa Czkawki Samolot wystartował. Założyłem słuchwki na uszy. Normalny człowiek w takiej sytuacji słuszałby muzyki ,a ja? Chciałbym tak ,ale musze odsłuchać wszystkie raporty z misji z tego tygodnia. Nuuuudaaaaa. Przynajmniej nabrałem brata. Wcale nie mam dostępu do sprzetu domowego z tąd. Po prostu nagrałem swój głos kiedy mówiłem o tym całym dostępie. Ciekawe jak zareagował he he he. Rozdział 6-Wiedeń cz.2 Po kilku godzinach podróży samolot zaczął podchodzić do lądowania ,a ja ciągle słucham tych raportów! Ile tego może być?!-pomyślałem. Lądowanie przebiegło spokojnie. Wysiadłem z samolotu ,a tam czekał na mnie agent "G" ,a przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje bo to pisało na mundurze. -Dzień dobry. Witamy w Austrii. Zdąrzy pan jeszcze na pierwsze spotkanie. Zapraszam.-i pokazał samochów. Bugatti...nieźle.-stwierdziłem ,ale nie powiedziałem tego głośno. Wsiadłem ,a samochód ruszył. Miasto wyglądało niesamowicie. A budynek agencji ochrony? To nie budynek! To jest wielkości małego stadionu! Samochód zatrzymał się. -Do rozpoczęcia zostało 12 minut. Proszę się pośpieszyć. Wysiadłem i teraz zobaczył stadion w całej okazałości. -Wow...-wyszeptałem. Perspektywa Astrid Nastepnego dnia Obudziłam się o 6.17. Wstałam z łóżka ,ubrałam się ,doprowadziłam włosy do jakotakiego ładu i poszłam do kuchni. -Cześć ,Matylda. Jak tam? Kiedy wstałaś?-pytałam siostrę. -Dobrze. Wstałam pół godziny temu. Zrobiłam ci śniadanie.-odpowiedziała. Spojrzałam na jajecznicę na stole. -Dzięki. Zjadłyśmy i wyszłyśmy z domu. -Jak tam Czkawka? -Dobrze. Teraz jest w Wiedniu. -Kiedy wraca? -Za tydzień. - Idziemy po szkole na basen? -Jasne. Z chęcią. -Może weźmiesz Szpadkę? -I Heatherę. Napewno. Doszłyśmy do szkoły i udałyśmy się pod swoje klasy. -Cześć-powiedziałam. -Hej Astrid. Masz prace dodatkową ,która wcale nie jest oddatkowa?-zapytał Mieczyk. On zawsze coś przekręci. -Co? -No bo wczoraj była praca dodatkowa ,ale nauczyciel się uparł ,że wcale nie jest dodatkowai trzeba było na dzisiaj ją zrobić. -Co?! Podszedł do nas Śledzik. -Cześć.-powiedział -Cześć ,masz prace dodatkową? -Tak.-odpowiedział -A dasz spisać? Bo się okazało ,że wcale nie jest dodatkowa tylko obowiązkowa. -Ale...-zawaszał się blondyn. -Bez ale! Nie wiedzieliśmy o tym ,to nie nasza wina! -No dobra ,ale nie mówcie nikomu. -Dzięki ci!-powiedzieliśmy chórem. Perspektywa Czkawki Wszedłem do budynku. -Sala nr 8-powiedziała recepcjonistka. Poszedłem tam i zastałem okrągły stół. Na każdym krześle była flaga jednego kraju. Przy większości z nich siedzieli już agenci. -Dzień dobry.-powiedziałem i usiadłem na krześle z flagą polski. Po chwili dołączyli jeszcze węgier i szkot. -Dobry wieczór-powiedział po angielsku austryjak.-Na początek chciałbym powiedzieć ,że każdy kraj ma przygotować pięcioosobową drużynę najlepszych agentów ,którzy będą pracować 3 miesiące bez przerwy. Rozdzielenie zadań nastąpi po ustaleniu składów drużyn. -Ale jeśli to będą zadania typu "wytrop międzynarodowego dillera rzeżuchy" to nie trzeba w to mieszać elity.-powiedziałem. Wiele razy już powoływali elitę do zadań na poziomie kadetów. -Spokojnie ,to poważna sprawa. Wasz potencjał nie będzie się marnować. Spotkanie trwało 1,5h. Potem udałem się do pokoju. Nagle usłyszałem huk. Wybiegłem na korytarz ,a potem przez otwarte drzwi obok mojego pokoju. Zobaczyłem agenta ze szwecji na ziemi. Obok stał jakiś człowiek w masce. Co to za koleś?-pomyślałem. Gdy mnie zobaczył rzucił nożem prawie bezbłędnie. Ostrze przeleciało centymetry od mojej głowy. Teraz rzucił się na mnie. Wymiana szybkich ciosów trwała jużdopiero od chwili ,a wydawało się ,że to trwa już godzinami. Dosięgnął noża wbitego w ściane i rozciął mi ręke. Krzyknął z bólu. Kopnąłem go na ścianę ,a następnie z półobrotu w twarz. Szwed zdąrzył już wstać. terazpowalił napastnika. Do pokoju wpadli komandosi. -Nic się nie stało ,sir?-zapytał jeden z nich. -Nie-odpowiedziałem zaskoczony. Zabrali zamachowca i poszli gdzieś. -Nieźły jesteś. Dziękuje. -Nie ma za co.-wciąż coś mnie zastanawiało-Czemu nazwali mnie sir? -Mają szacunek do elity. Traktują nas jak swoich dowódców. -Aha... -Nie główkuj nad tym tak. Trzeba się przyzwyczaić. Jak się nazywasz? -Czkawka Haddock. -Zlatan Zengin. -To widzimy się jutro na zebraniu. -Racja. Do jutra. Wyszedłem i udałem się do medyka. Nic takiego mi się nie stało ,ale lepiej żeby to zobaczył. Skoro już pierwszego dnia miał miejsce zamach to może być ich więcej.-pomyślałem. Wszedłem do gabinetu gdzie przy biurku siedział doktor ,doktor Drago. -Dzień dobry.-powiedizałem. -Dzień dobry.-odpowiedział nie podnosząc głowy z nad papierów. -Byłby pan w stanie zająć się tym?-wskazałem na rękę. -A co dokładnie mam zrobić?-zapytał. Zatkało mnie. Jak to co ma zrobić?! W ogóle co to za koleś. Mam wrażenie ,że go znam i to nie z dobrej strony ,ale nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć. -Może zabandarzonać?-spytałem siląc się na spokój. -O! Nareszcie mówisz pan do rzeczy! Ale prosze o wybaczenie ,zaraz już nie będzie sensu bandarzować.-powiedział. Nie zrozumiałem odrazu o co mu chodzi. Nagle poczułem ogromny ból ,a potem wyleciałem z gabinetu wybijając drzwi z zawiasów. Z podłogi zobaczyłem nad sobą wysokiego mężczyznę z nożem w ręku. -Może niech to zostanie między nami.-powiedział i rzucił nożem w moją stronę. W ostatniej chwili uniknąłem ostrza. -Nie ,dzięki.-powiedziałem wstając. Rzucił się na mnie. Nie był zbyt szybki ,ale jego ciosów nie dało się zatrzymać. Po chwili już ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. -Ale to i tak zostanie między nami...-nie zdążył dokończyć ,bo nagle rozległ się huk strzału. Na podłodze zobaczyłem krew. Spojrzałem na Drago ,tak Drago! To przecież ten bandyta którego goniliśmy 7 miesięcy przez pół Europy! Uciekł z więzienia?! Teraz stał z dziurą w klatce piersiowej ,z której leciała krew. Po chwili padł na ziemię martwy. -Uwarzaj na siebie Haddock.-powiedział Zlatan kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Chwilę później pomieszczenie było wypełnione komandosami. Zaczęły się sypać pytania czemu ich lekarz nie żyje itp. ,a w moją odpowiedź nie chciali wierzyć. Zaprowadzili mnie do dowództwa. -Czemu pan Thomas nie żyje?-spytał austryjacki agent. -Thomas?-dopiero po chwili zrozumiełem.-A miał jakieś dokumenty na to imię? -Oczywiście.-powiedział i pokazał mi dowód osobisty. -A mówi panu coś imię Drago Krwawdoń?-agenta zamurowało-Osobiście go ścigałem więc teraz rozpoznałbym go w każdej sytaucji.-powiedziałem ,ale w myślach stwierdziłem-Znaczy tak powinno być ,ale jakimś cudem nie jest. -Eeee...-nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.-Dobrze...-powiedział niepewnie-...,że nic się panu nie stało ,panie Haddock.-chyba mi nie wierzył ,ale nie był w stanie inaczej zareagować. Wyszedłem z pokoju dowóctwa i udałem się do swojego pokoju. Po drodze ,na korytarzu spotkałem Zlatana. -Dzięki.-powiedziałem. -Ja też muszę ci podziękować. Ty uratowałeś mnie ,a ja ciebie. Jesteśmy kwita. Co byś powiedział na współpracę Polsko-Szwecką w tych całych ,,zadaniach godnych elity''? Może razem nie będzie nam się aż tak nudziło.-powiedział.'' -Z wielką chęcią.-odpowiedziałem po czym każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju padłem na łóżko. W końcu nikt mi nie opatrzył tej ręki ,ale co z tego. Przeżyło się już gorsze rzeczy.-pomyślałem. Zobaczyłem sms od taty. ,,Jak tam synu? Nudzisz się? Tak wiem...to pytanie retoryczne. W końcu co można robić ciekawego na spotkaniu agentów z całej europy skoro chodzi tylko o rozmowy. Ale już za 5 dni wracasz. Wytrzymasz. A jak wrócisz to całatwie ci jakieś zajęcie ,obiecuję. Nie będziesz się już nudzić."'' Gdybyś ty wiedział...'' Rozdział 7-I czego jeszcze?! 5 dni później Wstałem ,ubrałem się i poszedłem na lotnisko. Samolot o 7.30 więc muszę się spieszyć. Zdążyłem. Wsiadłem do samolotu i założyłem słuchawki na uszy ,ale tym razem żeby posłuchać muzyki. Po kilku godzinach lotu samolot wylądował ,a ja wyszedłem z niego i udałem się do domu. Wszedłem do salonu i zobaczyłem tatę robiącego obiad. -Cześć ,synu!-przytuliliśmy się-Jak było? znalazłem ci zajęcia na trzy tygodnie więc nie będziesz się nudzić. -Dobrze-odpowiedziałem- -Nuda ,synu. Nawet w agencji niec się nie działo. -No to właśnie zaczęło. Mam wybrać czterech najlepszych agentów z elity.Poj edziemy do Kazachtanu. Nie będzie nas conajmniej pół roku. A wy też macie sporo roboty. Zaczynamy budować centrum szkoleniowe w Gdańsku. Do tej pory było tylko w Berk ,a trzeba ich więcej. Poza tym Karol chciał iść do młodzieżówki ,ale w Berk nie ma już miejsc więc Gdańsk jest nam na rękę. -Dobrze. Bardzo się nudziłeś? Załatwiłem ci zajęcia na kilka tygodni. Nie będziesz się nudzić. -I czego jeszcze?!-ojciec spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem-W końcu dwa razy póbowano mnie zabić! Nie nudziłem się!-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Co?!-prawie krzyknął Stoik. -Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało. Przecież wciąż żyje.-znów się uśmiechnąłem. -Napewno?-dopytywał się. -Tak ,napewno-odpowiedziałem lekko poirytowany. Wieczorem w bazie -Eret!-on prawie natychmiast pojawił się obok mnie-Zbież trzech najlepszych agentów elity i przyprowadź do hali 7. Masz 15 minut. Jasne? -Oczywiście.-powiedział i pobiegł korytarzem szukać agentów. Wszedłem do hali 7 i usiadłem opierając się o ścianę. Dziesięc minut później przyszedł Eret z Marcinem ,Andrzejem i Robertem. -Jesteście.-stwierdziłem oczywistość-Jutro wyjeżdżamy do Kazachstanu żeby zniszczyć tamtejszą fabrykę broni i nie tylko. Macie być gotowi na lotnisku o 14. Weźcie broń i cały sprzęt ,jasne?-powiedziałem. -Oczywiście-odpowiedzieli chórem i rozeszli się. Poszedłem do domu. Położyłem się na kanapie i włączyłem TV. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk mojego telefonu. Odebrałem. Dzwoniła Astrid. -No ,cześć. Gdzie jesteś? -W domu. -Już wróciłeś?! Pędze do ciebie! Nie zdąrzyłem nic odpowiedzieć bo już się rozłączyła. Po chwili usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem je ,a As natychmiast się do mnie przytuliła. -Czemu nie poweidziałeś ,że wracasz? -Jutro znowu wyjeżdżam i tym razem na dużo dłużej. Nie będzie mnie pół roku. -Jak to?! Czemu? I co ja mam według ciebie tutaj robić? Ciągle się nudzę. -A Heathera? -Jest w Londynie. -A Sączysmark? -W Gdańsku. -A bliźniaki? -Nie chcesz wiedzieć. -No to może Śledzik? -Znalazł sobie dziewczynę i na nic innego nie ma czasu. -O! Ciekawe...Czyli wszystkich albo nie ma albo są zajęci? -Tak. Przecież gdyby było inaczej to bym się nie nudziła. Naprawde musisz wyjeżdżać? -Niestety. -To powiedz przynajmniej gdzie jedziesz. -Do Kazachstanu. Misja wojskowa. -Nie! Nie pojedziesz tam! A jak nie wrócisz?-spytała patrząc mi w oczy. -Wrócę. Obiecuję.-powiedziałem. Rozdział 8-Misja wykonana ,ale za jaką cenę. -Robert szykuj broń! Marcin ,materiały wybuchowe. Andrzej ,środki transportu! Eret ,ty idź na zwiad.-rozdzielałem zadania. Jesteśmy już w Kazachstanie ,a dokładnie 3km od fabryki ,którą mamy zniszczyć. Musimy się przygotować. Czemu Szwedów jeszcze tu nie ma? O już ich widzę ,ze Zlatanem na czele. -Witaj ponownie Czkawka.-poweidział podchodząc do mnie. Uściesnęliśmy sobie dłonie. -Witaj powownie Zlatan.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. On też się uśmiechnął. -Jak przygotowania? -Narazie dobrze. Macie w ekipie jakiegoś hakera?-spytałem. -Oczywiście ,tak jak prosiłeś. -To dobrze. Przed wysadzeniem bazy wpuścimy wirusa do głównego systemu. -Ale po co skoro i tak go zniszczymy?-spytał zza moich pleców Andrzej. -Mają wspólną sieć do wszystkiego. Jeśli wpuścimy tam wirusa będziemy mogli śledzić ich systemy w całym kraju i będziemy znali ich zamiary. Niczego przed nami nie ukryją. -O! To już inna sprawa!-powiedział zadowolony Zlatan.-W takim razie warto się postarać. -Owszem ,warto.-odpowiedziałem. Kilka godzin później byliśmy już gotowi. Wyruszyliśmy w stronę fabryki. Gdy byliśmy 500 metrów od niej rozstawiliśmy sprzęt. -Andrzej. Zostaniesz tutaj i będzieszpilnował sprzętu oraz na bieżąco dostarczał nam informacji gdzie mamy iść. Masz plany fabryki? -Jasne. Zgłaszam aktywność. Trzeba sprawdzić łączność. Użyłem komunikatora i wybrałem połączenie z przenośną bazą. Przy komputerze coś zaczęło dzwonić. -Ustawiłe dzwonek telefonu. Gdyby ktoś był w pobliżu i to usłyszał to na telefon nie zwróci uwagi.-wyjaśnił. -Sprytnie.-pochwaliłem go-Widzać ,że jesteś na swoim miejscu.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Andrzej został na swoim miejscu ,a my ruszyliśmy w stronę bazy. Położyliśmy się za górką ziemi i obserwowaliśmy teren przy wejściu. Aktywowałem mój komunikator. -Gdzie mamy iść po wejściu?-spytałem. -W prawo potem w lewo i schodami do góry.-w słuchawce rozległ się głos Andrzeja. -Dobrze.-powiedziałem sam do siebie-Kto ma ochotę zjąć się strażnikiem?-spytałem pozostałcyh. -Ja się zgłaszam.-powiedział Marcin. -No to rób co masz robić.-odpowiedziałem. Marcin wyszedł zza góry za ,którą się kryliśmy i poszedł w kierunku strażnika. Z odległości ledwo słyszeliśmy co mówił. -Siema stary! Co tam?! Nie pamiętasz mnie?! Byliśmy razem na szkoleniu! Nie?! A to sory! Pomyłka!-i w tym momencie dał mu pięknie w twarz tak ,że koleś padł nieprzytomny. Wyszliśmy zza góry. -Ładnie sobie z nim poradziłeś. Nieźły trik. -A wiecie co jest najdziwniejsze? Ja rzeczywiście kojarze podobnego typa ze szkolenia.-wszyscy naraz zasłonili usta dłońmi żeby tylko nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Musimy się skupić.-powiedziałem.-To nie zabawa. Weszliśmy do fabryki i zgodnie z tym co mówił Andrzej poszliśmy w prawo potem w lewo i schodami do góry. Aktywowałem komunikator. -Gdzie teraz? -Trzydzieste siódme drzwi po prawej. Poszliśmy przed siebie korytarzem i po chwili znaleźliśmy drzwi 37. Marcin chwycił klamke i popchnął drzwi. Natychmiast przygwoździłem go do ściany. -Strażnik...-wyszeptałem. Strażnik zauwarzył otwarcie się drzwi i poszedł w ich kieruku. Dałem znak ręką Zlatanowi żeby on to rozegrał. Strażnik wyszedł z pomieszczenia ,ale nas już tam nie było. -Dziwne. A mógłbym przysiądź...-nie dokończył bo dostał potężny cios w tył głowy. Zlatan w ostatniej chwili złapał go żeby nie narobił hałasu uderzając o ziemię. -Klasyczne ,ale działa.-stwierdził szwed gdy podeszliśmy do drzwi ponownie. -Racja. Działa. Weszliśmy do środka ,ale pomieszcze nie nie wyglądało na to którego szukamy. -To nie tutaj.-powiedziałem do słuchawki. -Trzecie drzwi od lewej. Nie mówiłem ,że to już-usłyszałem głos Andrzeja. Poszliśmy do drzwi o których mówił i weszliśmy przez nie. Była to...pracownia jakiegoś świra. To napewno. -Gdzie teraz? -Siódme drzwi po prawej potem czwarte po lewej ,ósme po lewej i czternaste ,ale nie wiem po której stronie. Poradzicie sobie? -Jasne ,dzięki.-odpowiedziałem i ruszyliśmy za jego wskazówkami. W końcu trafiliśmy na korytarz 10 drzwi po lewej i 10 po prawej. Czyli 14 mogą być tylko jedne.-pomyślałem. Po chwili udało na się zanleźć czternastkę. Weszliśmy tam i przywitano nas salwą w karabinów maszynowych. Na szczęście zdąrzyliśmy paść na ziemię. Wyjeliśmy broń i zaczęła się strzelanina. Było ich zbyt wielu żebyśmy mogli i powystrzelać. W słuchawce usłyszałem dalsze instrukcje od Andrzeja. -Ja ,Zlatan ,Eret i Marcin idziemy dalej ,a reszta zajmie się tymi chłopcami z placu broni. Idziemy. Poszliśmy dalej unikając pocisków i w końcu udało nam się wyjść z pokoju ,w którym wciąż trwała strzelanina. Rozejrzeliśmy się i uznaliśmy ,że jesteśmy na miejscu. Zlatan kazał swojemu hakerowi zabrać się za komputer ,a reszta obtawiła wszystkie wejścia. Po kilku minutach klepania w klawiature haker wstał z fotela. -Złamałem hasło i wpuściłem wirusa ,ale...-i nagle całkiem zbladł. -Ale...co?-spytał Zlatan. Haker wciąż nie odpowiadał więc podeszliśmy do komputera. Wraz z wpisaniem hasła z konta innego niż administrator aktywowała się autodestkrukcja całej fabryki... Perspektywa Andrzeja Chyba już dotarli. Gdyby było inaczej już dawno Czkawka by się odezwał-pomyślałem. Nagle nastąpił wybuch. Część fabryki wyleciała w powietrze. Po chwili kolejny i kolejny. -Czkawka! Słyszysz mnie?! Musicie uciekać! Czkawka! W w tym momencie nastąpił kolejny wybuch ,tym razem o wiele silniejszy i fabryka runęła w całości. -O Thorze... Rozległ się dźwięk połączenia. Automatycznie odbrałem wciąż patrząc na ruiny fabryki. -Jak tam? Udało się?-w słuchawce rozległ się głos Stoika. -Oni....-zawiesiłem głos. Nie byłam w stanie tego wypowiedzieć.-...nie żyją. W słuchawce zapadło milczenie. Nagle rozległ się strzał. Z komputera poleciały iskry i sprzęt się spalił. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem człowieka z pistoletem w ręku. -Ręce do góry.-powiedział. Zrobiłem co kazał. Nie wiem co mam teraz zrobić. Rozległ się kolejny strzał ,ale ten trafił w broń człowieka ,który do mnie celował wybijając mu ją z ręki. Spojrzałem w miejsce ,z którego nadleciał pocisk i oniemiałem. To...Czkawka! Podbiegł do tego człowieka i jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię. -Wy żyjecie!!-krzyknął gdy za Czkawką pojawili się Eret i Zlatan. -Ale tylko my. Wybiegliśmy w ostatniej chwili.-powiedział smutno Czkawka. Naraz coś zrozumiałem i rzuciłem się do komputera. Nie działał. -Przed chwilą dzwonił Stoik. Powiedziałem ,że nie żyjecie.-wyjaśniłem i jeszcze raz przyjrzałem się komputerowi.-Oni nadal tak myślą ,a my nie możemy im powiedzieć ,że tak nie jest. -Prowiantu starczy na 10 dni. Dojdziemy do jakiegoś miasta i skontaktujemy się z nimi.-powiedział Eret. -Masz rację. Innej opcji chyba nie ma... Rozdział 9-Jak to możliwe?! Przecież obiecałeś! Perspektywa Astrid Trwała lekcja gdy do sali weszła pani dyrektor wraz z jakąś kobietą. A no tak! Dziesiaj kontrola sanepidu! -Dobrze ,wszystko jest zgodne z regumalinem.-powiedziała i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. -Uu!'' Touch my tralalala!-''rozległo się zanim pani z sanepidu wdąrzyła wyjść. Większa część klasy zatkała usta dłońmi by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Zauwarzyłam ,że Sączysmark poczerwieniał na twarzy. Po chwili wszystko się wyjaśniło. -Przepraszam-powiedział Smark i odrazu wszystkie spojrzenia powędrowały w jego stronę.-zapomniałem wyciszyć...-dodał i teraz już nikt nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu. Kilka osób spadło z krzeseł na ziemię ,a pozostali trzymali się za brzuchy ,które rozbolały ich od śmiechu. Po lekcjach Wyszłam ze szkoły razem ze Szpadką i Heatherą. Przed szkolą czekali na nas już chłopcy. -Nie no ,trzeba przyznać ,że masz spoko dzownek.-powiedział Mieczyk próbując się uspokoić. -Hej!-zawołała Szpadka kiedy byłyśmy już przy wyjściu z terenu szkoły. Kiedy przeszłyśmy bok chłopaków nawet nas nie zauwarzyli.-Idziecie?!-spytała. Gdy zobaczyli nas sto metrów przed sobą ruszyli w naszą stronę. -Czemu my was nie widzieliśmy?-spytali praktycznie chórem. -Bo gadaliście o dzwonku Smarka.-odpowiedziałam.-Ale rzeczywiście jest świetny.-dodałam i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. -Idziecie do bazy?-spytała Heathera. Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. Przecież ona nie powinna o tym wiedzieć! Zauwarzyła moją reakcję i dodała.-Jestem ze straży prezydenckiej. -Nieźle...czyli rzeczywiście dołączyłam ostatnia.-powiedziałam uśiechając się. Ruszyliśmy w stronę bazy. Weszliśmy do środka i zastaliśmy tam Klaudię. Tylko Klaudię. -Słyszeliście już?-spytała załamanym głosem. Popatrzyliśmy po sobie. Nikt z nas nie wiedział o co chodzi.-Zniszczyli fabrykę ,tą w Kazachstanie.-popatrzyliśmy na nią zdziwieni. To była dobra informacja.-Wszyscy nasi zginęli.-gdy to powiedziała serce mi stanęło. Czkawka!!-pomyślałam. Rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę domu ,wpadłam do niego jak burza i rzuciłam się na łóżko chowając głowę w poduszce. Czemu?! Jak to możliwe?! Obiecałeś ,że wrócisz!!-to jedyne o czym teraz myślałam. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Nie otwieram! Niech się dobija ile chce! Uspokoiłam się dopiero kilka godzin później i nadal słyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Podniesłam się i otworzyłam drzwi. Stała tam Matylda. -Co się stało?-spytała troskliwym głosem. -Czkawka...nieżyje!-wreszcie wydobyłam to z siebie. Matylda przytuliła mnie. -Wszystko będzie dobrze.-powiedziała siląc się na spokój. -Nic nie będzie dobrze! Jak coś teraz może być dobrze?!-podnosiłam głos z każdym słowem. -Spokojnie.-odpowiedziała próbując mnie uspokoić. Usiadłyśmy na kanapie. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. -Pójdę otworzyć.-powiedziała moja siostra i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Po chwili do salonu weszli: Śledzik ,Sączysmark ,Mieczyk ,Szpadka i Heathera. -Czemu nagle wybiegłaś?-spytał Smark .Jeszcze jakby nie wiedział! Szpadka uderzyła go w tył głowy. -Przejdziemy przez to.-powiedziała siadają obok mnie na kanapie.-Razem.-dodała. Posmutniałam na samą myśl najbliższych tygdni i miesięcy. -Nie chodzi tylko Czkawkę ,prawda?-spytała Heathera stając przede mną. Skąd ona to wie? -Chodzi o coś związanego z Czkawką...-powiedziałam ,ale nie potrafiłam wyrzucić z siebie o co mi chodzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie wyczekująco W końcu nie wytrzymałam..-...jestem w ciąży. Rozdział 10-Patelnią w łeb -...,a kto jest...?-spytała Heathera ,ale Matylda jej przerwała. -Przecież mówiła ,że coś związanego z Czkawką. Poza tym ,kto inny to mógłby niby być? -Serio?-spytał Smark ,a ja tylko pokiwałam głową na "tak". Sączysmark popatrzył w sufit i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.-Nieźle ,stary. Pojechałeś...-westchnął. Heathera już chciała rzucić się na Smarka ,ale w tej chwili rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia patelnią o PUSTY łeb i Smark padł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Szpadkę trzymającą narzędzie zbrodni. -No co? Nie mogłam się już powstrzymać! Poza tym przesadził.-usprawiedliwiła się i już nikt o nic nie pytał. -Pomożemy ci przez to przejść. Spokojnie.-powiedziała do mnie Heather. -Dziękuje. Otwarły się drzwi i do salonu wszedł Karol. -Cześć.-powiedział załamanym głosem.-Chciałem z tobą pogadać.-wskazał Astrid. -Ona jest w ciąży...-zauwarzyła szeptem Szpadka. -Co?!?! Serio?!?! Czkawka będzie ojcem?!?!-szybko posmutniał.-Znaczy byłby gdyby...-spojrzał w sufit i pokiwał z uznaniem głową.-O ,bracie...Ty to jednak miałeś talent...-i w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk uderzenia patelnią o PUSTY łeb i Karol padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Mieczyka trzymającego narzędzie zgrodni. Ten szybko schował patelnię za plecy ,ale kiedy wszyscy nadal się na niego patrzyli nie wytrzymał. -No co?! Nie mogłem się już powstrzymać! Poza tym zasłużył.-zorientowałam się ,że przed chwilą praktycznie to samo stało się ze Szpadką i Sączymarkiem i chyba nie tylko ja bo pomieszczenie wypełniły śmiechy całego towarzystwa. -To może obejrzyły jakiś film?-zaproponował Mieczyk. -Ale co z nimi zrobimy?-spytała Matylda pokazując na leżących na podłodze. -E tam! To potem! Najpierw obejrzyjmy film!-wszyscy znów się roześmieliśmy ,a potem włączyłam Flinstonów. Kiedy film się skończył był już wieczór. -No to co z nimi zrobimy?-spytała znowu Matylda. -Śledzik?-Mieczyk zwrócił się do kolegi.-Mógłbyś zanieść Karola do domu? -Spoko ,ale co ze Smarkiem?-odpowiedział pytaniem Śledzik. -My się tym zajmiemy.-odpowiedziała Szpadka patrząc na brata. -Dokładnie. Zajmiemy się nim.-odpowiedział ten prawie od razu. -Tylko nie zróbcie niczego głupiego!-ostrzegłam ich. -Spokojnie! Nic mu nie będzie!-powiedzieli i biorąc Smark razem na ręce wyszli z mojego domu. Po chwili wyszedł też Śledzik z Karolem przerzuconym przez ramię ,a potem zebrała się też Heathera. Zostałyśmy z Matyldą same więc ze wzgledu na późną porę położyłyśmy się spać. Perspektywa Sączysmarka Ała! Głowa strasznie mnie boli. I co ja mam w ustach?! Natychmiast to wyplułem. Smakowało gorzej niż sierść kota mojej babci. Niestety już ją kiedyś jadłem. Gdzie ja jestem?-pomyślałem. Pomieszczenie było ciasne i ciemne. Podniosłem się podpierając o...nie chcę wiedzieć co i otworzyłem klapę na górze. Zaraz ,klapę?! Ja byłem w śmietniku?! Ja jestem w śmietniku?! Jak najszybciej z niego wyskoczyłem i otrzepałem się ze śmieci. Ale kto mnie tam wrzucił. Dobra ,co pamiętam. Dowiedziałem się ,że Czkawka nie żyje potem ,że Astrid jest w ciąży (ten dzień był naprawdę porąbany) ,a potem...oberwałem czymś w głowę i straciłem przytomność. Ale kto mógł wpaść na taki głupi pomysł...? Zaraz...Nie!! Zabije ich!!! -Bliź-nia-ki!!!-wydarłem się tak ,że chyba słyszeli mnie w całym mieście. Rozdział 11-Pomszczę brata Perspektywa Karola -Tato! -Jestem zajęty ,synu. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. -Ale to ważne! Ojciec odwrócił się w moją stronę. -Dobrze ,mów co jest takie ważne. -Otóż chce być agentem. -To świetnie! Wiedzałem ,że tak będzie!-powiedział ,ale szybko posmutniał.-Ktoś musi zastąpić Czkawkę...-dodał szeptem. -Wiem.-odpowiedziałem smutno.-Ale chodzi o to ,że chciałbym być agentem już teraz. -Tak bez szkolenia?! Tak nie można! Nie mogę się na to zgodzić! -Jak to bez szkolenia?! Czkawka przez ostatnie dwa lata mnie trenował na twoje polecenie. -Na moje polecenie?!-ojciec potarł brodę i zamyślił się.-A gdzie z tobą trenował? -W piwnicy w domu. Ma tam salę treningową. Ojciec pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową. -Tyle razy mu muwiłem żeby cię tam nie zabierał ,a ten swoje. Dwa lata powiadasz? -Tak. Pierwszy trening był moim prezentem na 15 urodziny...Wtedy zbytnio się nie cieszyłem. -I już wiadomo czemu mnie zbywał kiedy go pytałem co zamierza ci kupić! Wszystko jasne! Będziesz musiał pokazać co potrafisz ,ale skoro ćwiczysz już dwa lata to za nie długo może dostaniesz się na poziom 1. -Na poziom jeden? -Jest dziesięć poziomów agentów ,a na końcu ,najwyżej ,jest elita. Wiesz już? -Tak.-odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. -To dobrze. Co byś powiedział na to żeby mi zaprezentować swoje umiejątności odrazu? -Spoko!-prawie krzyknąłem ,ale szybko zatkałem usta dłonia. -Nie musisz krzyczeć.-powiedział spokojnie Stoik.-Chodźmy na halę. Przejdziesz tor przeszkód. -Ha! I tu cię mam ,ojciec!-spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem.-Powiedziałeś ,że przejdę tor ,a nie ,że spróbuje przejść czyli sądzisz ,że mi się uda. Poszliśmy na halę i przeszedłem tor tak jak przewidywał tata. -Świetnie! Franek co o tym sądzisz?-spytał trenera młodzieżówki. -Jest gotowy. -Tak! Widzisz?! Udało mi się!-krzyczałem do ojca. -Dobrze już dobrze ,uspokój się. -A za kilka lat ci gówniarze ,którzy pozbawili mnie brata zapłacą za wszystko.-powiedziałem sam do siebie ,ale w tym momencie zorientowałem się ,że ojciec jest metr ode mnie i wszystko słyszał. -Synu ,wiem ,że to co się stało jest dla ciebie trudne ,ale kierowany żadzą zemsty nigdy nie zostaniesz dobrym agentem. Agent musi panować nad emocjami. Westchnąłem. Miał rację i trudno było mu jej nie przyznać. -Dobrze. Postaram się. -Masz się nie starać! Masz to zrobić!-krzyknął mi w twarz ,ale po chwili się rozpromienił.-Będą z ciebie ludzie ,synu. Rozdział 12-Zróbmy co mieliśmy zrobić Perspektywa Czkawki -I jak was przyjęli w mieście?-spytałem gdy Zlatan i Eret wrócili z miasta. -Zgadnij.-odparł Eret. -Źle?-spytałem ,ale on pokiwał przecząco głową.-Bardzo źle? -Gorzej niż bardzo źle?-zaproponował Andrzej wciąż majstrując przy ukradzionym Bugatti. -Najgorzej-odpowiedział w końcu Zlatan. -Czyli? -chciałem żeby to sprecyzował. -Poprosili o dokumenty ,a kiedy zobaczyli je zaczęli strzelać. -Kazachtańska gościnność...-stwierdził z nieszczerym uśmiechem na ustach Zlatan. -To co teraz robimy?-spytał Andrzej gdy wygramolił się z pod auta. -Może byśmy wysadzili ten magazyn dziesięć kilometrów z tąd. Chyba trzymają tam broń.-podpowiedział Eret. -Świetny pomysł. Co z samochodem?-spytałem Andrzeja. -Dodałem nitro do 450 km/h + pieć wysuwanych karabinów maszynowych. -I to wszystko w cztery godziny?!-nie mogłem uwierzyć ,że tak szybko sobie poradził.-Stary! Czemu ty nie jesteś na wydziale technologicznym? -Jestem.-odpowiedział zanurzając ręce w wiadrze wody.-Tyle ,że pół na pół z misyjnym. -To tak się da?-spytał zaskoczony Eret. -Dla mnie zrobili wyjątek ,ale już miesiąc później powstał cały oddział technologiczno-misyjny.-powiedział z dumą.-Byłem pierwszy. Zaśmieliśmy się i wsiedliśmy do samochodu. -Czyli do magazynu ,tak?-upewnił się jeszcze Eret. -Przecież sam proponowałeś. Jasne ,że tak.-odpowiedział Andrzej. Ruszyliśmy w stronę magazynu i już po pięciu minutach zobaczyliśmy go niedaleko przed sobą. -To jak to rozegramy?-spytał Zlatan. -Nie zależy nam na zabijaniu strażnika więc bądź tak dobry i odpal salwę z maszynówki. To odwróci jego uwagę i odciągnie od wejścia. -Się robi.-powiedział szwed ,otworzył okno i posłał serię strzałów do góry. -Jeszcze.-dałem sygnał żeby nie przetawał strzlać. -Zaraz skończy się magazynek. -I niech się skończy.-odparłem. Zobaczyliśmy ,że strażnik zaciekawiony strzałami coraz bardziej oddala się od magazynu. Wciąłem do rąk bazukę i wystawiłem lufę przez otwarte okno. -No ty chyba sobie żartujesz!-oburzył się Eret.- -Nie. Poćwiczę celność.-i powiedziawszy to wystrzeliłem. Kilka sekund później rozległ się niewyobrażalny huk i z magazynu zostały gruzy. -Nieźle.-pokiwał głową z uznaniem ten ,który przed chwilą jeszcze uwarzał to za bezsens. -To co teraz?-spytał Andrzej. -Zróbmy to co mieliśmy zrobić. Masz listę?-zwróciłem się do mechanika. -Jasne.-powiedział i wyciągnął jakąś kartkę z kieszeni.-Co my tu mamy? 26 magazynów do wysadzenia... -Jeden możesz wykreślić.-przerwał mu ze śmiechem Eret. -Racja.-odpowiedział ten ciągle patrząc na kartkę.-...6 nowych technologii czekających na to aż ktoś je ukradnie i jeszcze kilka błachostek. Widzę ,że nie będzie się nam tu nudzić. Rozdział 13-Kto za tym stoi? Kwiecień 2018 '-'''Pamiętacie jak mówiłem ,że mamy jeszcze dużo zapasów i nie musimy oszczędzać ich?-wszyscy pokiwali głowami.-Teraz już ewidentnie musimy zacząć oszczędzać.Nieprzewidziałem,że będziemy tu tyle czasu. -Nikt nie przewidział. Nie obwiniaj się.-powiedział Zlatan ze smutkiem ,ale po chwili jego twarz nabrała rumieńców.-Ale wiecie co?-wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.-Jesteśmy teraz najsławniejszymi ludźmi w Kazachstanie. Ukradliśmy 4 sportowe samochody ,okradliśmy 3 magazyny broni ,a 26 wysadziliśmy i przywłaszczyliśmy sobie pięć najnowszych technoligii. -O których zastosowaniu nie mamy nawet bladego pojęcia.-uzupełniłem. -E tam! Czepiasz się szczegółów!-powiedział podenerwowany Eret. -Dobra ,może ruszmy się z tąd bo ten dym widać z odległości conajmniej 5 kilomentrów. -I znowu czepiasz się szczegółów! Jakoś trzeba było przyrządzić kiełbaski!-znowu zdenerwował się Eret. -A może to ciebie już nic nie obchodzi ,co?-spytałem. -A żebyś wiedział!! Jaki to ma sens?! To wszystko! Po co to?! Jsteśmy tu już trzy lata i prawie nic nie robimy! Mam dosyć!! -I jedne nam wybuchnął.-skomentował Andrzej ,a Eret szybkim ruchem rzucił się na niego. W ostatniej chwili ich rozdzieliłem. -Spokojnie. Może byśmy się ruszyli? Wtedy może się coś stanie i nie będziesz się już nudzić.-zwróciłem się do kolegi ze studiów. -Jasne.-powiedział z sarkazmem. -Przy wszystkim co robiliśmy ktoś się kręcił. Za każdym razem czułem się...obserwowany. Ktoś nas śledzi. -I teraz to mówisz?! No bez jaj!-oburzył się Andrzej. -A ty to się zajmij tą dostawą. Odbierz naszą broń ,a my się przejdziemy. -Spoko ,ale skoro jesteśmy śledzeni to... -Ty już najlepiej nic nie mów i jedź po nasz sprzęt. -Dobra.-powiedział z zażenowaniem i westchnął. Wstał ,wsiadł do auta i pojechał. -Przejdźmy się tak jak mówiłem. Wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy powolnym krokiem byle gdzie. Po kilku godzinach chodzenia i rozmów spojrzałem na zegarek. Zamurowało mnie. -Już jest 21.13?! Wyszliśmy z obozu o 17! -Co?!-krzyknęli prawie jednocześnie Zlatan i Eret. -Wracamy? -Jasne.-znów odpowiedzieli chórem. Ruszyliśmy w przeciwnym kierunku do tego ,w którym szliśmy do tej pory. Nagle ziemia się pod nami zapadła i zaczęliśmy turlać się w dół. Wstałem ,otrzepałem się z kurzu i pomogłem wstać pozostałym. Gdy unieśliśmy głowy naszym oczom ukazała się grupa ludzi z karabinami maszynowymi wycelowanymi w nas. Dowodził nimi rudowłosy męźczyzna z dużą ilością tatuaży. -Wiedziałem.-wysyczałem wściekły na samego siebie.-Dagur. Rozdział 14-Teraz już nie będziemy się nudzić Popchnąłem Ereta i Zlatana na ziemię i sam jak najszybciej się wywróciłem. W ostatniej chwili bo właśnie zaczęli strzelać. Wyjąłem broń ,a pozostali poszli za moim przykładem i w miarę możliwości co jakiś czas oddawali pojedyncze strzały w stronę wroga. Byliśmy pod ciągłym ogniem. Schowałem pistolet i wyciągnąłem karabin maszynowy. Aż dziwne ,że wszędzie go biorę ,ale tym razem się przyda.-pomyślałem. Wyskoczyłem zza butli ,które do tej pory mnie osłaniały i zacząłem strzelać. Dwóch padło nastychmiast ,a jeden dostał w nogę. Spojrzałem w stronę przyjaciół i ten widok mnie przeraził. Przecież to są butle z benzyną! -Uciekajcie!-zdziwili się tym co usłyszęli ,a chwilę później zrozumieli o co mi chodzi i ruszyli biegiem w moją stronę wciąż strzelając w stronę wroga. Niestety Dagur też zauważył ten szczegół i strzelił w jedną z butli. Wybuch spowodował ,że Eret i Zlatan wręcz wlecieli na mnie w wszyscy padliśmy na ziemię przygniatając się nawzajem. Ludzie Dagura zaczęli nas otaczać ,ale w tej chwili coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Ledwo dosłyszalny dźwięk silnika. Nagle z zza górki po której się tu przeturlaliśmy w dół wyleciał opanceżony samochód. Andrzej!! Rozległy się strzły i w jednej chwili trzech napastników padło trupem. Reszta z Dagurem na czele zaczęła uciekać z prędkością o ,którą bym ich nie podejrzewał. Andrzej wysiadł i pomógł nam wstać. -Gonimy ich!-krzyknął i już szedłem w stronę samochodu. -Nie!!-usłyszałem za sobą i prędko się odwróciłem. Krzyczał Eret. -Czemu? Ten w odpowiedzi pokazał na Zlatana. Szybko do niego podbiegłem. -Jesteś cały?-spytałem zaniepokojony. -Jest dobrze ,ale aktualnie nie jestem zdolny do pościgu. -To może goń go sam.-zwrócił się do mnie Andrzej.-Z taką ilością wmontowanych karabinów spokojnie sobie poradzisz. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie Bugatti i stwierdziłem ,że skończyły się naboje. -Nie ma naboji. W takim razie co miałbym zrobić kiedy już ich dogonię? -Eeeeeee......bum?-spytał ostrożnie i w tym momencie moja dłoń wylądowała na moim czole. -Nieźle ,stary.-stwierdził Eret.-Siadło.-spierunowałem go wzrokiem. -Andrzej? Serio? Bum? Tylko na tyle cię stać? Znaczy jakby to rozwinąć to nie jest taki zły plan ,ale po pierwsze ,tak żeś to powiedział ,że ja się zaraz załamię... -Jestem na technologiczno-misyjnym!-zwrócił uwagę na pewien szczegół.-Nie znam się na tych wszystkich nazwach manewrów i tak dalej! Lepiej radzę sobie z technologią. -To czemu ty się nie zająłeś komputerem tam w fabryce?!!-zaraz wybuchnę. -O! To już była twoja decyzja! Sam prosiłeś Zlatana żeby wziął jakiegoś hakera! -Bo nie wiedziałem ,że jest takie coś jak wydział technologiczno-misyjny! I nie wiedziałem ,że ty do niego należysz! -Spokój!-krzyknął Eret.-Przestańcie bo zaraz się pozabijacie. -A po drugie-powiedziałem już spokojniej.-nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. -I to już jest dobry argument.-powiedział z uśmiechem Andrzej i usiedliśmy obok pozostałych. -Jak tam?-spytałem Zlatana. -Nie jest źle.-odpowiedział Eret wciąż opatrując lewe ramie szweda. -Miałeś rację. Ktoś nas obserwował i teraz się pokazał.-Powiedział do mnie Zlatan. -Teraz przynajmniej będziemy mieli co robić.-powiedział z uśmiechem Eret.-Nie żebym się cieszył ,że mamy Dagura na karku ,ale... -Rozumiem ,że ci się już tu nudzi.-uzupełniłem za niego. -Nudzi to mało powiedziane.-sprecyzował. -Rozbijamy obóz i śpimy?-spytał Andrzej. -A jednak masz jakieś pojęcie o zachowaniu w podobnej sytuacji.-poklepałem go po ramieniu.-Robimy jak powiedział Andrzej. Rozłożyliśmy obóz i już pięć minut później wszyscy byli w swoich śpiworach. Zlatan i Eret zasnęli natychmiast. Andrzej chwilę patrzył w niebo ,ale potem słychać już było tylko jego chrapanie. A ja wciąż patrzę w gwiady i jedna myśl nie daje mi spokoju. Astrid... Rozdział 15-Co ja mam im powiedzieć? Do tej pory nie było dydeków więc czas nadrobić zaległości. Dedyk dla '''JulciiXD7722' gdyż, ponieważ, bo dzięki jej komentarzom jestem zawsze w dobrym humorze i nexty są też z humorem. (tak mi się wydaje xd) Perspektywa Stoika -Synu.-spojrzałem na Karola.-Tydzień temu dostałeś się do elity, a misji do wykonania jest dużo więc już jutro ledziesz do Berlina. Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzisz. -Postaram się.-odpowiedział i wyszedł. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Czas iść do wnucząt.-pomyślałem. Wstałem, ubrałem się i wyszedłem z bazy. Dom Astrid jest 5 km stąd więc czeka mnie krótki spacer. Pesrpektywa Karola Wyszedłem z gabinetu ojca i poszedłem na halę poćwiczyć. Wszedłem i zdziwiony rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie byli agenci. Nagle podszedł do mnie Sączysmark. -Gratulacje młody!-krzyknął i po chwili cała hala do niego dołączyła. -Ale czego?-spytałem zdezorientowany. Sączysmark pociągnął mnie do Szpadki, Mieczyka i Śledzika. -Widzisz..-zaczął, a ja nadal nie wiem o co mu chodzi.-...mamy tutaj taką listę. Złotą listę. I ty zająłeś tak drugie miejsce!-powiedział, a Szpadka wyciąnęła złotą kartkę papieru. -Od dnia, w którym zostałeś agentem do dnia, w którym awansowałeś do elity minęły trzy lata. To daje drugie miejsce. -A...kto jest pierwszy?-spytałem ostrożnie bo już chyba znałem odpowiedź. -Czkawka. Jemu się udało w dwa lata i narazie się nie zapowiada na pobicie tego rekordu.-powiedział, ale widząc, że posmutniałem dodała-Ale ty się ciesz! Masz drugie miejsce! Już nawet jej nie słuchałem. Nie potrafię się cieszyć na wspomnienie brata. Kiedy jeszcze żył wszystko było inaczej. Powiniennem się śmiać na wspomnienie tego co się wtedy działo, ale...nadal nie potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości, że zginął. Perspektywa Astrid Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi więc poszłam je otworzyć. To był Stoik. -Co cię sprowadza? -Nic. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. -Nie wiem jak im to powiedzieć. Jak im powiedzieć, że nie mają ojca. Przecież nie zrozumieją jak powiem, że zginął. Matylda wciąż mi mówi, że dzieci muszą mieć ojca, że nie radzę sobie sama z ich wychowaniem. Ale Czkawka był tylko jeden i drugiego nie będzie. -Rozumiem, ale obawiam się, że to nie uniknione.-spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.-Nie radzisz sobie Astrid. Dziećmi wciąż zajmuje się Matylda, ale i ona za niedługo nie będzie już miała na to czasu. Ktoś musi się nimi zajmować. -Nie!! Nigdy!! Nie wierzę, że to ty mi to proponujesz!! Jak możesz wogóle o tym myśleć?! -Ast... -Nie! Może po prostu daj mi trochę wolnego czasu. Wtedy zajmę się dziećmi. -Chciałbym, ale jesteś potrzebna i... -To co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, rodzina czy agencja?! Stoik westchnął. -Dobrze...Daję ci miesiąc. -Powtórzę więc pytanie... -Na tym argumencie daleko nie zajedziesz. -A udowodnić? Stoik znów westchnął. -Trzy miesiące i nie więcej. Dobrze? -Może być. Rozdział 16-Odkrycie Dedyki dla Szczerbek25 i Trollka21 za to, że się do czegoś przyczepili (XD) oraz dla KarolajnaFOREVER za 100 komentarz. Perspektywa Karola -Jazda, jazda! Szybko! Nie traćmy czasu!-krzyczał dowódca, a my biegliśmy ile sił w nogach w stronę z, której dochodziły odgłosy strzelaniny. Wbiegliśmy na plac i natychmiast rzuciliśmy się na ziemię. Gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili już bylibyśmy martwi. Wyciągnąłem pistolet i zacząłem strzelać. Na początku napastników było 20, a teraz zostało już tylko 6. Rozległ się szum silnika i na plac wjechało Porshe. Wypadli z niego agenci niemieccy i już po chwili napastników nie było. -Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale coś nam wypadło. -Coś wam wypadło?I przez to, że coś wam wypadło mogliśmy zginąć! Podszedł do nas dowódca. -Spokojnie.-powiedział uspokajając mnie.-Bardzo trzyma się regulaminu i dba o dyscyplinę. Charakter ma po ojcu...i po bracie. -Po bracie? Niech zgadnę. Haddock? -Skąd ty...-spytałem zaskoczony. Skąd on zna moje nazwisko? -Współczuję.-powiedział.-Brat był świetnym agentem. Niestety był...-westchnął, ale potem zaśmiał się pod nosem.-Kiedy cztery lata temu spóźniłem się na misję nie pogroził mi tak jak ty...-powiedział patrząc mi w oczy.-...tylko prawie mnie zabił. Przyłożył mi nóż do gardła i powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze raz powiem, że coś mi wypadło i się spóźnię to się nie powstrzyma. -Potrafił być ostry.-odpowiedziałem i też się zaśmiałem. Podszedł do nas jeden z agentów. -Szefie ,znaleźliśmy materiały dotyczące działalności tej bandy. Pomagali Kazachstanowi. -W jaki sposób? Pos tarczali żywnośc, broń czy... -Nic z tych rzeczy. Wysyłali swoich ludzi, którzy pomogali tamtejszym z szajką bandytów. -Bandytów? -Od trzech lat panoszą się tam, kradną samochody, broń i wysadzają magazyny. Dla nas to nawet plus, ale Kazachstan się wścieka. Wyznaczono ceny za ich głowy. -Łał! Muszą być nieźli.-powiedziałem. -I są.-agent spojrzał na dowódcę.-Szczegółowy raport, sir? -Oczywiście. Jak zawsze.-agent tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i poszedł do reszty. -Następnym razem postaram się nie spóźnić.-przerwał ciszę agent z niemiec.-A tak apropo to jestem Thomas.-wyciągnął ręke w moją stronę. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie i ruszyliśmy, każdy w swoją stronę. Rozdział 17-Złapię cię. Kiedyś na pewno. Perspektywa Czkawki Obudziłem się, wstałem i wyszedłem z namiotu. Andrzej właśnie robił śniadanie. -Chciało ci się wstawać?-spytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Jakoś tak. Skoro wstałeś to może ubudź resztę? -Jasne. Podszedłem do namiotu Ereta i otworzyłem go. Zacząłem nim trząść. -Mamusiu. Jeszcze pięć minut. Dzisiaj mam na dziesiątą. Ledwo powstrzymałem się żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale Andrzej widocznie się nie powstrzymał bo zwijał się ze śmiechu na ziemi. -To ja. Nie mamusia.-powiedziałem spokojnie nadal powstrzymując śmiech. Eret otworzył oczy i nagle podskoczył. -Aaaaa! Ja naprawdę to powiedziałem?-i w tym momencie zobaczył, że próbuję się nie śmiać, ale coraz gorzej mi wychodzi. Wyszliśmy z namiotu i zobaczyliśmy Andrzeja wciąż leżącego na ziemi i zwijającego się ze śmiechu. -Nie wierzę! Eret, przecież ty od trzech lat mieszkasz sam. Myślałem, że sam się budzisz, hahaha!!-nie wytrzymałem i też zacząłem się śmiać. Eret tlko lekko się uśmiechnął. -Nie wiem jak to się stało. -Dobra, koniec śmiechów Andrzej. Obudzę Zlatana.-wszedłem do namiotu szweda, ale jego tam nie było. -Gdzie on jest?-zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się rozglądać. -Zlatan!-krzyknąłem, ale odpowiedzi brak. -Jemy śniadanie i idziemy go szukać?-spytał Eret. -Nie jestem głodny.-odpowiedziałem i poszedłem się przebrać. Nie czekałem długo. Zrobili to samo i po chwili siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie. Andrzej włączył silnik i pojechaliśmy. Zacząłem się rozglądać i po chwili dojrzałem coś w oddali. -W lewo.-powiedziałem do Andrzeja i skręciliśmy. -Eret, szykuj broń.-powiedziałem. Wystawiłem karabin za okno. Coś tam jest. -Widzisz? -Tak. -Strzelaj.-powiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia. Obaj wypuściliśmy salwę w stronę wroga. -Jedziemy tam.-powiedziałem do Andrzeja, a ten skręcił w stronę gdzie strzelaliśmy. Były tam...rozstrzalne drewniane atrapy ludzi. *** Już od kilku godzin jeździmy po okolicy i szukamy Zlatana. Przed chwilą po raz piąty trafiliśmy na atrapy. Jedyne o czym teraz myślę to "Gdzie jest Zlatan?". Wciąż się rozglądam. Widzę jakiś magazyn czy coś, ale pewnie to znów zmyłka. -Skręć w prawo. Pewnie go tam nie ma, ale lepiej to sprawdzić. -Racja.-powiedział Andrzej. Nagle coś usłyszałem. Nie wiem co, ale mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że ON tam jest. -Zatrzymaj się.-powiedziałem i samochód się zatrzymał się.-Wysiadaj. Teraz ja prowadzę.-popatrzył na mnie zdziwniony, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamieniliśmy się miejscami. Włączyłem opancerzenie i ruszyłem. Zaczęliśmy się rozpędzać w stronę wejścia do magazynu. -Ale wiesz, że "opancerzenie" nie znaczy wcale "taran"?-spytał Eret, ale było już za późno. Wbiliśmy się w bramę z wielkim hukiem. Byliśmy w środku, a samochód nie był jakoś bardzo zniszczony. -Od teraz znaczy.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem i wysiadłem. Wokoło byli ludzie z karabinami. -No po prostu super! Tak to jest dać ci kierownicę!-zdenerwował się Andrzej. -Ci przynajmniej są prawdziwi.-powiedział cicho i bardziej do siebie, ale usłyszał. -Masz rację. Są prawdziwi i mają prawdziwą broń! -Wyluzuj, jakoś się dogadamy.-spojrzałem w stronę wycelowanych we mnie karabinów.-Czego chcecie?-spytałem, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. Dojrzałem na jednym z mundurów znak wandersmoka. Dagur! Nie wiem co on ma z tymi wikingami i ze smokami. Mamy XXI wiek.-Dobra, koniec zabawy. Gdzie jest Zlatan?! Drzwi obok otworzyły się, ale w mroku można było dostrzec tylko zarys człowieka. Eret natychmiast wycelował w tamtą stronę karabin. -Czekaj.-powiedziałem szeptem. Lekko ściągnął palec ze spustu, ale dla niepoznaki nadal trzymał broń w górze. -Strzelaj, ale obok. Jeśli pojawi się drugi cień strzelaj do niego, jasne? -Jasne.-zaczął strzelać, ale ludzie Dagura ani drgnęli. Tak jak myślałem. W tej chwili rozległ się brzęk metalu. -Na ziemię!-krzyknąłem i rzuciliśmy się w dół. W ostatniej chwili bo właśnie rozległy się strzały. Wstałem szybko i rzuciłem się na jednego z przeciwników. Andrzej skoczył za mną i zaczął strzelać we wszystkie strony. -Celuj tam gdzie wcześniej!-krzyknąłem do Ereta. Znów rozległ się brzęk metalu i pojawił się drugi cień. Prawie natychmiast padł. Świetnie Eret.-pomyślałem. -Biegnij tam!-krzyknąłem do przyjaciela, a sam zaatakowałem kolejnego napastnika. Kiedy ten już leżał zobaczyłem, że mnie otoczyli. Było ich trzech. Kula przeleciała mi tuż przed nosem i jeden z nich padł na ziemię. Chwilę później drugi. Natarłem na trzeciego, a ten odrazu padł na ziemię. Zobaczyłem Andrzeja. -Nie ma to jak zgnieść gościa z dwóch stron na raz.-powiedział z uśmiechem.-Uwaga!-krzyknął mimo, że byliśmy dwa metry od siebie. Szybko się odwróciłem i zablokowałem uderzenie. -Nawet nie wiedziałem, że atakujesz go z drugiej strony!-odkrzyknąłem. -Liczy się efekt!-powiedział i zaczął się śmiać do tego stopnia, że upadł na ziemię. Dwóch przeciwników, którzy chcieli zgnieść go z obu stron tak jak my przedtem wpadło na siebie. Andrzej szybko się podniósł. -To też było zaplanowane?!-spytałem ze śmiechem. -Żebyś wiedział!-odkrzyknął. Teraz nie czułem już żebym musiał blokować jakieś ciosy, ale nie dlatego, że zacząłem się śmiać i wszystko przychodziło mi łatwiej. Napastnicy odsunęli się i otoczyli nas. Znów wycelowali karabiny w naszą stronę. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Andrzeja. -Benjamin Franklin powiedział kiedyś "Dwie rzeczy są w życiu pewne: śmierć i podatki". My nie płacimy podatków od trzech lat więc śmierć postanowiła nas dopaść.-spojrzałem na niego lekko zirytowany.-No co?! Taka moja logika. Rozległ się huk i połowa napastników nadła na ziemię. W dymu wyłonili się Eret i Zlatan. -Jedziemy!-krzyknęli jednocześnie i wskoczyli do samochodu. Poszliśmy za ich przykładem i kilka sekund później wyjechaliśmy z magazynu. -Dobrze cię znów widzieć.-powiedziałem do Zlatana. Wróciliśmy do obozu i nareszcie coś zjedliśmy. -Coście tacy głodni?-spytał szwed. -Nic dzisiaj nie jedliśmy. Czekaliśmy na ciebie.-uśmiechnął się Andrzej. -Nieźle sobie radzisz.-pochwaliłem go. -Dzięki.-odpowiedział. Skończyłem jeść, wstałem i poszedłem na skraj przepaści. Tak, mieszkamy nad przepaścią. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie jest źle. Usiadłem i spojrzałem w stronę, z której nie dawno wróciliśmy ze Zlatanem. -Złapię cię, Dagur. -Na pewno.-usłyszałem za sobą. Zlatan położył i rękę na ramieniu.-Kiedyś na pewno. Rozdział 18-Czy to możliwe? Perspektywa Stoika Rozmawiałem właśnie z synem gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł agent z wydziału informatycznego. -Szefie, są wyniki. Poszliśmy do pracowni informatycznej. -Nie zostali zidentyfikowani, ale mamy wszystkie informacje, które dało się zdobyć.-dałem znak żeby zaczął.-Jeźdźą ukradzionym trzy lata temu Bugatti, wyposażonym w karabiny maszynowe. Nie ma na to dowodów, ale chodzą pogłoski, że to trzech polaków i jeden szwed. Wysadzają lub okradają magazyny broni... -Tylko broni?-spytał zdziwiony Karol. -Tak. Ukradli też kilka nowych technologii. -Jakieś znaki szczególne?-spytałem. -Wszystkie obrabowane lub zniszczone przez nich magazyny były na liście misji "KazachtanF". Zatkało mnie. Przecież to misja, w której brał udział mój syn! Rozmyślania przerwał mi agent wchodzący do pracowni. -Szefie, nasza sonda w Kazachstanie nagrała coś dziwnego. Obejrzeliśmy krótki filmik z czwórką mężczyzn w rolach głównych. Byli w polskich mundurach naszej agencji. Wymieniliśmy z Karolem spojrzenia. -Jak to możliwe?-powiedziałem szeptem. Perspektywa Karola -Sądzisz, że...-nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć-...oni...-targały mną mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony ogromna radość, a z drugiej niedowierzanie. Nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.-...żyją? Rozdział 19-Lot Perspektywa Stoika -Szykować sprzęt! Powiadomić wszystkich agentów! Całą elitą macie zwołać! I nie obchodzi mnie czy ktoś jest zajęty czy nie! Lecimy do Kazachtanu! Jutro o świcie jak ktoś się nie pojawi to mu osobiście ukręce kark! Szykować się do cholery, a nie grać w warcaby!-wydarłem się widząc trójkę agentów siedzących przy stole, na którym leżała plansza.-No już! Rano macie być gotowi! Mamy samolot na 5.30! -No już! Raz, dwa, trzy! Zbierać się! Wyciągać broń i stroje! Do domów się wyspać puki macie okazje!-pomagał mi Karol.-Jeśli oni żyją to musimy ich znaleźć.-zwrócił się do mnie. -Wiem, a skoro już wspomniałeś o spaniu to lepiej będzie jak się położysz. Wylatuje z samego rana. Trzeba się wyspać. Ja też idę do domu. -Masz rację. Wyszliśmy z bazy wraz z tłumem agentów biegnących do domów. Po krótkim spacerze weszliśmy do domu. Karol poszedł do siebie, a ja do siebie. *** Obudziłem się i spojrzałem na zegarek. Jest 4.48. Umyłem się, ubrałem, spakowałem sprzęt i poszedłem do pokoju Karola żeby go obudzić. Nie było go tam. Wszedłem do kuchni gdzie mój syn robił mnie i sobie kanapki. -Co ty tak późno wstałeś tata?-spytał gdy mnie zobaczył. -A ty ile już tu siedzisz? -Prawie godzinę. zbieramy się? -Jasne.-odpowiedziałem. Wyszliśmy z domu z dwoma walizkami pełnymi broni i rzeczy osobistych (planowaliśmy być tak conajmniej tydzień). Na lotnisku nie było jeszcze nikogo...poza Sączysmarkiem. To dziwne...on zawsze się spóźniał. Smark podbiegł do nas. -Ja nie mogę jechać!-już miałem mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem.-Heathera jest tuż po porodzie! Po prostu nie mogę jej zostawić! Westchnąłem ciężko. -Dobrze. Jest może ktoś jeszcze kto nie może jechać?-spytałem ze smutnym uśmiechem. -Bliźniaki zostają. Mają jutro testy do elity. Narazie nawet nie mogą jechać na misję poza krajem. -Dobrze, ale reszta jedzie? -Śledzik jedzie. Tyle wiem. -A Astrid?-spytał Karol. -Nie mówiłem jej.-odpowiedziałem. -Co?!! -Musi się zajmować dziećmi! Poza tym nie mają już ojca! Chciesz żeby nie miały także matki?! Po godzinie już wszyscy byli na lotnisku. -Nara! Jolo! Adijos!-krzyczał Mieczyk kiedy wsiadaliśmy do samolotu.-Obyście wrócili z Czkawką! -Mam taką nadzieję!-odkrzyknąłem i wsiadłem do samolotu. Lecieliśmy spokojnie gdy nagle rozległ ogromny huk i samolotem zatrzęsło. Rozległ się głos pilota. -Nasze lewe skrzydło zostało uszkodzone. Podchodzimy do awaryjnego lądowania.-dobiegło z głośników. Spadaliśmy coraz szybciej...Nagle pojawił się statek kosmiczny i uratował nas promieniem ściągającycm. Widać było w nim kolorowe światła i kulę disco. Wśród tańczących był...Mieczyk! Zaraz...co?!?! *** -Aaaa!!!-zerwałem się z łóżka. To był tylko sen. Dziwny, porąbany, niemożliwy sen. Rozdział 20-Deja Vu Obudziłem się i spojrzałem na zegarek. Jest 4.48. Umyłem się, ubrałem, spakowałem sprzęt i poszedłem do pokoju Karola żeby go obudzić. Nie było go tam. Wszedłem do kuchni gdzie mój syn robił mnie i sobie kanapki. -Co ty tak późno wstałeś tata?-zdziwiwło mnie jego pytanie. Jakbym już je słyszał... -Nie pytałeś o to samo wcześniej?-spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Nie. Idziemy? -Jasne.-mam takie dziwne uczucie jakby to już się kiedyś zdarzyło. Wyszliśmy z domu z dwoma walizkami pełnymi broni i rzeczy osobistych (palowaliśmy być tam conajmniej tydzień). Na lotnisku nie było jeszcze nikogo...poza Sączysmarkiem. To dziwne...on zawsze się spóźniał. Smark podbiegł do nas. -Ja nie mogę jechać!-zupełnie jakbym już kiedyś to słyszał-Heathera jest tuż po porodzie! Po prostu nie mogę jej zostawić! -Mówiłeś już.-spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Nie mówiłem. A wracając...mogę nie jechać? -Jasne.-odpowiedziałem i poszliśmy z Karolem w stronę samolotu. -Aha! Jest jeszcze ktoś kto nie jedzie?-krzyknąłem odwracając się. -Bliźniaki! -A czemu?! -Nie wiem! Dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. -Czyli Śledzik i Astrid jadą. -Astrid nie jedzie. Nie mówiłem jej. -Co?! -Musi się zajmować dziećmi!-i znowu to uczucie. Jakbym już kiedyś to mówił. Po godzinie już wszyscy byli na lotnisku. -Nara! Jolo! Adijos!-krzyczał Mieczyk. -Powtarzasz się! -Co?!?! Wymyśliłem ten tekst wroczaj i pracowałem nad nim dwie godziny! Nikt go nie słyszał! Nawet Szpadka! -Potarłem brodę. -Dziwne..., a mógłbym przysiądz, że już to słyszałem... Wsiedliśmy do samolotu. Lecieliśmy spokojnie, ale nagle rozległ się huk i samolotem zatrzęsło. Rozległ się głos pilota. -Nasze lewe skrzydło zostało uszkodzone. Podchodzimy do awaryjnego lądowania.-dobiegło z głośników. -I znowu to samo...Co się ze mną dzieje? Chwila...Zaraz pojawi się imprezowy statek kosmiczny Mieczyka i nas uratuje!-powiedziałem, ale odrobinę za głośno. Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli na mnie. -Co?!?! Trolololo :-) Rozdział 21-W stronę światła cz.1 'Wrzesień 2018' Perspektywa Czkawki Szukamy Dagura i jego szajki już od kilku miesięcy i nic. Gdzieś się zaszyli. co jakiś czas znajdujemy wskazówki, efekty nieuwagi zbirów, ale to nic nie daje. Wciąż nie możemy nawet wpaść na jego trop. Jesteśmy teraz na placu przed magazynem żywności. -Wchodzimy tam?-spytał zniecierpliwiony Eret. -I sądzisz, że to będzie takie łatwe?-spytałem. -No jasne, że tak. Co może być w tym trudnego? -Bardzo wiele. Eret prychnął z niezadowoleniem. -Uwarzaj bo ci uwierzę.-powiedział i ruszył w stronę bramy. Doszedł do niej bez problemów.-I co teraz powiesz?!-krzyknął do mnie. Spiorunowałem go wzrokiem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Za mną ruszyli Zlatan i Andrzej. Doszliśmy, podobnie jak Eret, do bramy bez żadnych przeszkód. -Wchodzimy?-spytał znowu Eret. -Jasne.-odpowiedziałem i pociągnąłem za klamkę. Nie dało się otworzyć za to rozległ się dzwięk wlączanej myszynerii.-Mam złe przeczucia. Zewsząd zaczęły nadlatywać balony z wodą i oczywiście wszystkie trafiły we mnie. Drzwi się otworzyły, tak same z siebie. Pociągnąłem je do sibie i na głowę spadło i wiadro z farbą. -Bliź-nia-ki!-krzyknąłem na cały głos. -Idioto, przecież ich tutaj nie ma! -I co mnie to obchodzi! To kawał w ich stylu i to przez nich stał się taki popularny! Teraz jestem cały mokry!-krzyczałem-I w dodatku jestem zielony. -Hahaha! Masz rację! To kawał w stylu bliźniaków! Aż dziwne, że jeszcze nie zostałeś porażony prądem, hahaha!-nie wytrzymałem. Chwyciłem go z rękę i położyłem jego dłoń na klamce. Eret zadygotał i padł na ziemię. -To tylko 200V! To nic dla takiego...-nie dokończył bo zemdlał. -Rozumiem, że musiałeś się zemścić, ale teraz bedzie trzeba go za sobą taszczyć.-zwrócił mi uwagę Andrzej. -I oto jest zadanie dla ciebie! Bierz go, bez dyskusji! Andrzej przeżucił sobie Ereta przez ramię i weszliśmy do magazynu. Wyszliśmy z tamtąd po kilku godzinach, cali mokrzy. -Nie znałem Dagura od tej strony. Ma ciekawe poczucie humoru. Założę się, że oddałby wiele żeby zobaczyć ciebie topiącego się w żółtej farbie.-Andrzej wskazał na mnie. -Dlaczego w żółtej?-spytałem. -A tak! Masz rację! W brązowej bardziej by się ucieszył, hahaha!-zaśmiał się. Rzuciłem w niego Eretem, którego dźwigałem przed chwilą. -Zmiana!-krzyknąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Eret po kontakcie z ziemią zaczął się budzić. -Gdzie jesteśmy?-spytał zdezorientowany. -W Kazachstanie.-odpowiedziałem wymijająco. -Tyle to wiem, ale... -Mogłbyś się zamknąć?! Przez te kilka godzin keedy byłeś nieprzytomny było dużo lepiej! Uważaj, dobrze ci radzę bo mam patelnię i nie zawacham się jej użyć! Nagle przed nami, z nikąd pojawił się człowiek w podeszłym wieku z turbanem na głowie. -Szukajcie gwiazdy!-powiedział i zniknął. -To z wyczerpania czy ten kraj jest bardziej rąbnięty niż sądziłem?-spytał Zlatan. -Sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. *** Wędrujemy bez celu od siedmiu godzin. Nie możemy znaleźć drogi do obozu. -Nie mogłeś zaznaczyć jakoś drogi?! Przecież mamy ziarna słonecznika! -I sądzisz, że udałoby się nam je później znaleźć?! -Przestańcie się kłucić!-uspokoiłem ich. -Ale... -Bez, ale! Ogarnijcie się, ludzie!-spojrzałem na wschód i zobaczyłem coś dziwnego.-Co to jest? -Nie mam pojecia, ale jakoś mało mnie to teraz obchodzi. On... -Skończcie wreszcie!! Powiedziałem i pobiegłem w stronę światła na wschodzie. -A ty gdzie?! -Chodźcie!-odkrzyknąłem. Nie chetnie ruszyli za mną. Gdy byłem 100 metrów od zródła tego śwaitła ujrzałem labirynt skalny porośnięty różnymi roślinami. Był ogromny. -Co to ma być?!-zdziwił się Andrzej. -Patrzcie!-zwróciłem uwagę na światło. -I co to według ciebie oznacza? -Pamiętacie tego wędrowca w turbanie? -No błagam! Ty tak na serio?!-spytał z niedowierzaniem Eret. -Tak. -I zamierzasz tam iść?! -Tak. -Odbiło ci?! -Tak. -to było podchwytliwe pytanie i dałeś się nabrać co dowodzi, że... -Weź się zamknij!-krzyknąłem i pobiegłem w dół w stronę wejścia do labiryntu. -Jeśli mi się tam coś stanie to zrobię ci krzywdę natychmiast po wyjściu, a jeśli nie wyjdziemy to zrobię ci krzywdę w środku! -Szanse na to, że wyjdziemy są bardzo niewielkie więc możesz mi zrobić krzywdę odrazu, ale najpierw mnie złap! -Żebyś się nie przeliczył!-krzyknął Eret i ruszył za mną. -Hahaha!-Andrzej i Zlatan zaczęli się śmiać. -Idziemy?-spytał szwed. -Dobra, ale nie chce mi się ich gonić, hahaha! Rozdział 22-W stronę światła cz.2 Wbiegliśmy do labirytnu i prawie wpadliśmy na skalną ścianę. -I po co wam było się tak rozpędzać?-spytał Zlatan. -Jak to po co? Złapałem go!-odpowiedział Eret. -Czyżby?-spytałem i prześlizgnąłem się obok niego. Szybko odwrócił się, ale ja byłem już daleko. -A tak swoją drogą to po co tam idziemy? -A skąd mam to wiedzieć?-odpowiedziałem pytaniem. -Czyli nie wiesz? -Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że mamy szukać gwiazdy. -A my pod twoim dowództwem szukamy jakiegoś cholernego światła! -I myślisz, że temu pustelnikowi chodzi o gwiazdę z nieba?! Że niby mielibyśmy ją sobie wziąść?! Eret nareszcie się zamknął..., ale nie na długo. -A co jak już znajdziemy to całe źródło światła? -Nie wiem. -Super!! Czyli nie wiemy po co tam idziemy, nie wiemy jak tam dojść, nie wiemy co tam znajdziemy i nie wiemy do czego nam się to coś przyda! Nic nie wiemy! -Zamknij się do cholery bo odbierasz mi chęć na pójście tam!! -I właśnie o to chodzi! Chcę żebyś ty nie chciał tam iść bo wtedy nikt tam nie pójdzie! -Ale musimy tam iść! -A po co?! Kto Ci powiedział, że musimy?! Kto nas zmusza?! -Po prostu musimy! Czuję, że tam jest coś ważnego... -Zabawne. Jest jesteś'' Jedi Czkawka. -Idziemy i tyle, a ty już się nie odzywasz!-już miał coś powiedzieć więc dodałem-Pod groźbą kary! -A jakiej jeśli można wiedzieć?-spytał zaciekawiony. Uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę i sufit lekko się posypał. Jeden z kamieni prawie trafił w Ereta. -Stary, mogłeś mnie zabić!! -A jak się nie zamkniesz to kolejny kamień spadnie na ciebie. Już ja tego dopilnuje.-nagle ziemia zaczęła się rozstępować i zaczęliśmy spadać. *** Obudziłem się leżąc na twardej skale, której ostra część wbijała mi się...tam gdzie nie powinna. Wstałem i rozejrzałem się wokoło. Byłem sam. Pozostali musieli wylądować gdzieś indziej. W oddali dostrzegłem światło, ale nie to na środku labirytnu, to którego szukaliśmy tylko coś innego. To był... -Na Thora władcę piorunów! Co to jest?! Rozdział 23-W stronę światła cz.3 Zza skały wyłonił się potwór. Był straszny. Wyglądał trochę jak minotaur, ale ze skrzydłami i pajączymi odnóżami wyrastającymi z pleców. Podskoczył i zaczął lecieć. Lecieć prosto na mnie. Zerwałem się z ziemi i zacząłem uciekać. W jaskini nie było żadnego zagłębienia, żadnej dziury w skale. Rozejrzałem się dookoła i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że jaskinia wygląda jak wielka kamienna sala.W oddali dostrzegłem nawet coś przypominającego stół. Podziwiając "salę" zupełnie zapomniałem o stworze. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą wielki huk. Nie wiele zabrakło, a potwór wleciałby wprost na mnie. Wurzyłem biegiem przed siebie, ale zmierzałem do nikąd. Nigdzie nie było miejsca, w którym mógłbym się schował. O obronie nawet nie myślałem. Potwór podniósł się i z nów ruszył na mnie. Zrobiłem unik w wpadłem na ścianę. Stwor zmienił kierunek lotu. W ostatniej chwili odsunąłem się i monstrum uderzyło głową w ścianę. Wstałem o resztach sił i spojrzałem na bestię. Nie dawała znaków życia. Podszedłem o krok...i w tym momencie bestia szybko wstała i uderzyła mnie potężną kończyną. Poczułem ogromny ból, poleciałem kilkadziesiat metrów dalej i upadłem. Zemdlałem... Perspektywa Andrzeja Nie wiem gdzie jestem. Jest ciemno i zimno. Nadal jestem w jaskini, ale nie wiem gdzie. Widzę coś jakby cień, który przelatuje tuż obok mnie. Dźwięk uderzenia metalu o skałę. Potem świst. Nagle czuję ogromny ból i padam na ziemię. Podnoszę się szybko, ale znów padam pod uderzeniem. Wstaje ponownie i wymachuje pięściami na oślep we wszystkie strony. Kolejny cios. Potem następny i nastepny. Ktoś łapie mnie za rękę i ją wykręca. Kolejny cios i padam na ziemię. Cień podnosi mnie i odrzuca kilka metrów dalej. Z trudem wstaję, ale pada kolejny cios i ląduję na ziemi. Pojawia się światło. W oddali widzę palącą się świeczkę. Ktoś łapie mnie za kark i podnosi do góry. Znów czuję ból, ale coś nie pozwala mi upaść. Łapie mnie, podnosi i znowu uderza. Tym razem padam jak długi. Próbuję czołgać się w stronę światła, ale coś mnie łapie. Coś wbija mi się w nogę, a potem podnosi i rzuca lecz tym razem nie ląduje na ziemi tylko na ścianie. Nagle całą jaskinię rozświetlają świece. Otwieram oczy i próbuję przyzwyczaić się do światła. Chwilę później dostrzegam postać w masce ze sztyletem w lewej dłoni. Nie mogę nic zrobić. Nie mam siły... Perspektywa Zlatana To nie było miękkie lądowanie. Wszystko mnie boli. Dookoła jest ciemno. Z trudem wstaję i próbuję cokolwiek dostrzec. Po chwili w oddali pojawia się światlo, a potem nagle cała jaskinia zostaje rozświetlona przez dziesiątki świec. Jest pusto. Jestem tu sam. Chociaż to nawet lepiej. Byłoby gorzej gbydy tutaj jednak ''coś było. -''Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu''.-powiedział głos w mojej głowie. Nagle skalna ściana poruszyła się. Zobaczyłem oczy, a potem część ściany odczepiła się od reszty. To wyglądało jak wielki skalny potwór. Miał na oko 2,5 metra wysokości. Minutę później było ich już kilkadziesiąt...-''No i wywołałeś''!!-powiedział znów głos w mojej głowie. Jeden z potworow zemkoczył na ziemię, oderwał sobie rękę i rzucił nią we mnie. W ostatniej chwili uniknąłem ciosu. Spojrzałem w stronę potwora. Przyłożył połowę ręki i skały obok i ją wchłonął. Skała zniknęła, a stwór znów miał rękę. -Osz ty... Pozostałe bestie też zaczęły zeskakiwać na ziemię i zbliżać się w moją stronę. Rzuciłem się na ścianę i zacząłem się wspinać. Wszedłem na skalny podest i cisnąłem niewielkim głazem w stronę bestii. Jedna z nich oberwała w głowę, obejrzała się wokoło, wybrała winnego z pośród innych bestii i się na niego rzuciła. Rozgorzała walka, co chwilę ogromne kamienie lądowały na ziemi. Skoro te bestie mogą się wchłaniać skały, czyli w ich przypadku regenerować się to ta walka może trwać w nieskończoność. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Ale głupie te stwory.-pomyślałem. Nagle jeden z potworów obrócił się w moją stronę i rzucił we mnie ogromną skałą. Nie trafił, ale skalny podest posypał się i straciłem grunt pod nogami. Spadłem i straciłem przytomność. Hałas zwrócił uwagę pozostałych bestii, które przestały walczyć. Ruszyły w moją stronę... Perspektywa Ereta Ała! Nienawidzę spadać na kamienie. Chociaż tak naprawdę to kto to lubi?...Wstałem i nagle całą jaskinię, znaczy...to nie wyglądało na jaskinię. Czuję się tak jakbym był w kamiennej sali. No nic...Nagle zapaliły się świece. Na końcu korytarza zobaczyłem...no nie wierzę! Co to jest?! Mój sobowtór czy jak?! Gość wygląda tak samo jak ja! Ma nawet te same ubrania! Co jest?!... Patrzymy się na siebie już od dobrej chwili kiedy ON nagle odwraca się i gdzieś sobie idzie. Nie no tak nie będzie!-pomyślałem i ruszyłem za nim. Dystans między nami ciągle się zwiększał więc zaczłąem biec. nagle mój sobowtór odwrócił się i cisnął w moją stronę włócznią. Zaraz, włócznią?! Skąd ON wytrzasnął włócznię?! Uniknąłem pocisku i zatrzymałem się i właśnie w tym momencie ON ruszył na mnie. Na rękach zaczęły mu się pojawiać dziwne przecięcia. Co się z nim dzieje? Nagle jego ręce...rozdwoiły się! Co on jest, do cholery czteroręki?! Od tej pory się do niego nie przyznaje! To nie jest mój sobowtór! Ja jestem normalny! Zaraz..., a jeśli ten koleś to ja taki o jakim marzyłem....Nie no bez jaj! Ja chciałem mieć cztery ręce jak byłem w drugiej klasie podstawówki!-pomyślałem. Z rozmyślań wyrwała mnie konieczność zrobienia uniku. Tylko jakiego? Nie podskoczę tak wysoko żeby nie trafił, ale też się nie schylę bo trafi mnie dolną pięścią. Coś przeszyło powietrze. Czas na zastanawianie się zakończony. Odskoczyłem do tyłu i przyjąłem bojową pozycję. Brzydal, tak od teraz będę go nazywał mimo, że wygląda jak ja, po tym jak we mnie nie trafił ruszył znów do przodu i znów się zamachnął. Tym razem nie zdąrzyłem się cofnąć i poczułem ogromny ból w szczęce. Padłem na ziemię. "Brzydal" podniósł mnie i już chciał mną rzucić, ale trafiłem mu nogą w twarz. Krzyknął i cofnął się kilka kroków puszczając mnie na ziemię. Wstałem szybko i doskoczyłem no niego. Zamachnąłem się i uderzyłem go w brzuch. Potem kolejny raz i kolejny i kolejny, a on wciąż nic. W końcu spojrzałem na jego twarz i zobaczyłem na niej...uśmiech. Byłem już mocno zmęczony, a ten gość się jeszcze uśmiecha! O co mu chodzi?! Po chwili wszystkie moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane. Tak jak się obawiałem... -I myślisz, że to mnie niby boli? -Tak?-spytałem ostrożnie. -Nie.-odpowiedział i odepchnął mnie tak, że poleciałem kilka metrów dalej. Ruszył na mnie, ale udało mi się go ominąć. Zaczął mnie gonić. Nagle zobaczyłem tuż przy jednej ze ścian coś dziwnego. Metal. Dźwignia! Pobiegłem w tamtą stronę najszybciej jak to możliwe, złapałem na uchwyt dźwigni i pociągnąłem. Na szczęście mechanizm nie stawiał oporu. Czekam i nic. Nic się nie wydarzyło. "Brzydal" zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie, uniósł brwi i spojrzał na mnie z zażenowaniem. -Naprawdę? Pobiegłeś do dźwigni i pociągnąłeś za nią nawet nie wiedząc do czego służy? -Sprawdzam wszystkie ewentualności. A może jednak się opłaci... Rozległ się huk i coś jak kamienny pociąg wystrzeliło ze skalnej ściany. Pociąg wjechał w całości do sali po drodze zgarniając "brzydala". Był ogromny. -Ha! I widzisz?! Jednak warto czasami użyć czegoś o czym nie ma się pojęcia!-krzyknąłem z triumfem i ruszyłem korytarzem, który pojawił się po wyjechaniu pociągu ze ściany. Na usłyszałem coś dziwnego. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że pociąg zaczyna jechać w drugą stronę czyli prosto na mnie. Ruszyłem biegiem przed siebie, ale już chwilę później leżałem na ziemi. Rozejrzałem się. -No bez jaj!! Kamienny pociąg, kamienne tory i jeszcze kamienne deski między torami?! To już przesada! Zerwałem się z ziemi i tym razem ostrożniej ruszyłem w głąb korytarza. Pociąg coraz bardziej przyśpieszał więc zacząłem biec. Pociąg był coraz bliżej. W biegu wyjąłem z kieszeni latarkę i oświetliłem sobie drogę. Co chwilę skręcałem, ale pociąg wciąż jechał za mną. Tory były w każdym korytarzu. Skręciłem w lewo i po chwili wpadłem na ścianę. Ślepy zaułek. Ale zaraz...to nie ściana! Tu jest przejście tylko trzeba usunąć kamień! Podszedłem do ściany obok i zacząłem uderzać latarką w skałe. Już tak niewiele brakowało żeby przepchnąć ten głaz, ale czasu było coraz mniej. Skała pękła. Udało się! Popchnłąem kamień, który bez przeszkód potoczył się do przodu. Pociąg był już 10 metrów za mną. Nagle poczułem, że kamień spada i po chwili ja też spadałem. Trafiłem do bardzo podobnej do poprzedniej sali. Złapałem się skały wystającej ze ściany. Już nie spadałem. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem Zlatan. Nieprzytomnego Zlatan, a wokoło niego...skalne potwory! Ile jeszcze dziwactw tu jest! Nagle pociąg wypadł z tunelu i spadł na dół i ogrmonych hukiem. Nie wytrzymałem i puściłem się. Wylądowałem na plecach, wstałem podpierając się rękami i powoli poszedłem w stronę Zlatana. Po chwili, kiedy kurz opadł, zobaczyłem, że potwory są w kawałkach. Pociąg zgniótł je wszystkie. Podszedłem do przyjaciela i potrząsnąłem nim. Nic. Zlatan nie rób tego! Wytrzymaj! Drobinki skał zaczęły się poruszać. Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale mi się to nie podoba. Spojrzałem na przyjaciela i zaboczyłem, że otwiera oczy. -Stary ty żyjesz!-krzyknąłem. -Oni mogą sie reganeroweć.-z trudem wypowiadał każde słowo, a ja i tak nie mogłem go zrozumieć. Coś obok mnie lekko się poruszyło, ale to nie były drobinki skał. To był duży kamień. Zauwarzyłem, że wszystkie drobinki i kamienie zmierzają w jedno miejsce. O nie... -Oni mogą się regenerować?-spytałem oszołomiony. -Tak.-odpowiedział Zlatan. Źrenice powiększyły mi się conajmniej dwa razy. Podniosłem Zlatan, przerzuciłem go sobie przez ramię i wbiegłem do korytarza obok. Biegłem najszybciej jak to było możliwe biorąc pod uwagę Zlatana, którego niosłem i moje zmęczenie. Byłem wykończony. Zwolniłem kroku i teraz szedłem. Ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. -Zrób postój.-usłyszałem za sobą dziwnie blisko mojego ucha. To pewnie powiedział Zlatan. Zdjąłem go z siebie i położyłem na ziemi. Usiadłem i oparłem się o ścianę tuż obok. -Tylko mi tu nie umieraj. -Narazie nie mam tego w planach.-zaśmiał się Zlatan.-Odpocznij skoro masz mnie dalej dźwigać. -Najlepiej będzie jeśli od razu cię opatrzę... -Nie!-spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony-Mamy czas na postój, ale któtki. Oszczędzaj siły. Opatrywanie mnie zajmie za dużo czasu. Oni mogą się za niedługo tutaj pojawić. -Ale... -Bez "ale"!-odpowiedział stanowczo Zlatan.-Odpoczywaj. Usiałem ponownie. Po kilku minutach coś w oddali zakłuciło idealną ciszę. -Idziemy.-powiedział Zlatan. -Raczej ja idę i niosę ciebie.-odpowiedziałem. -Nie ma takiej opcji. -Ale jeszcze przed chwilą... -Nie ma takiej opcji.-powtórzył szwed-Pomożesz mi iść, ale nie będziesz mnie niósł. Wstawaj.-powiedział. Pomogłem mu się podnieść i ruszyliśmy, choć powoli, w głąb jaskini. Pół godziny później zobaczyłem w oddali światło. Ztalan chyba też je zauważył. -Idziemy tam?-spytałem. -A mamy jakiś wybór?-odparł Zlatan. -Czyli idziemy.-bardziej stwierdzełem niż spytałem. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie. W oddali wciąż słychać było kroki. Potwory skalne szły za nami. Nie było wątpliwości. Dotarliśmy do światła i znów zobaczyłem, że nie ma tam ściany tylko ogromny głaz. -Tak jak poprzednio...Skoro wtedy trafiłem do ciebie to może teraz znajdzimy resztę? -Może. Daj latarkę. -Zamierasz w to bić latarką? -A ty niby czym biłeś kiedy próbowałeś się dostać do mojej sali? -Skąd ty to... -Bo nie masz przy sobie niczego poza latarką. To nie było zbyt trudne do odgadnięcia. -Dobra masz rację, ale ty na pewno nie... -Od dziesięciu minut mówię ci, że już mogę iść sam. Skoro więc nie walnę ciebie to daj mi się wyżyć na skale.-powiedział spokojnie. Oddałem mu latarkę, a on zaczął nią uderzać w bok skały. Kroki w oddali były coraz bliżej. Z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne. -Ile to jeszcze potrwa? -Już skończyłem.-odpowiedział Zlatan i popchnął kamień. Tak jak poprzednio byliśmy tuż przy suficie kolejnej sali. Kamień spadł na dół i rozbił się na kawałki z wielkim hukiem. Na dole, obok rozbitej skały zobaczyłem Andrzeja. -Patrz!-powiedziałem do Zlatana. -Przecież widzę. Idziemy. -Ale jak? jesteśmy bardzo wysoko, a ty...-nie dane mi było dokończyć bo Zlatan popchnał mnie i zacząłem spadać. Zobaczyłem, że skoczył tuż za mną. -Łap się skał!-krzyknąłem do niego. -No jakbym nie wiedział!-odkrzyknął i chwycił wystający głaz. Siła rozpędu była tak dużo, że rąbnęło nim o ścianę.-Ała! Złapałem się najbliższej skały i podobnie jak Zlatan uderzyłem w ścianę.Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem, że Zlatan puścił skałę. Wisiał wcześniej centralnie nade mną więc teraz spadał również na mnie. -Nie, nie, nie!-krzyczał, ale to nie pomogło. Wpadł na mnie i razem wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. -Musiałeś?-spytałem szweda spychają go z siebie. -A to moja winy żeś się złapał skały pode mną? -Nie, ale... -Weź przestań marudzić! Idziemy do Andrzeja!-jak powiedział tak zrobił. Podszedł do przyjaciela i przewrócił go na plecy. Po chwili dobiegłem do nich. Ukląknąłem przy Andrzeju. Był przytomny. -Jak się czujesz? -Bywało gorzej.-powiedział siląc się na uśmiech.-Nieźły traf. -Ale co?-spytałem zaciekawiony. -Kamień spadł na gościa z nożem, który za chwilę miał mnie zabić.-wytłumaczył. -Nie ma za co.-odpowiedziałem. -Ale ja ci nie dziękowałem.-zauwarzyłi odwrócił się do szweda-Dzięki Zlatan. -Nawet w twoim obecnym stanie nie możesz się powstrzymać i mnie nie wkurzać?!-nie wytrzymałem. -Ależ oczywiście, że nie mogę. to mój podstawowy punkt dnia.-powiedział, a po chwili dodał-A tak srio to dzięki. Tobie też, Eret. -Możesz iść? -A jak sądzisz?-spytał. -Czyli mam cię nosić? -Jeśli to nie będzie zbyt wielki cios dla twojego ego to tak.-powiedział z uśmiechem. -Możesz przestać? -Nie sądzę. -A co jeśli wkurzysz mnie tak, że postanowię cię tu zostawić? -Nie zrobisz tego, nieważne jak bardzo bym cię zdenerwował. Nie jesteś taki. -A jeśli jednak tak zrobię. -Zlatan nie będzie mnie niósł, ale sądzę, że może cię zmusić żebyś ty to zrobił, prawda Zlatan? -Święta prawda.-odparł szwed. -Ani słowa.-powiedziałem i podniosłem Andrzeja. Jasne.-odparł i nareszcie się zamknął. Ruszyliśmy dalej kolejnym korytarzem. Prawie odrazu dostrzegłem światło w oddali. -Tym razem kolejna sala jest bliżej.-stwierdził oczywistość Zlatan. -Na szczęście bo z tym klocem nie da się iść.-powiedział wskazując na Andrzeja. -Bez takich! -No dobra, ale mółbyś przejść na dietę, stary. -Ja nie jadłem nic porządnego od trzech lat, stary.-papugował mnie. Doszliśmy do kolejnego kamienia. Sytuacja była taka sama jak poprzednio. Zlatan wziął latarkę i zaczął nią bić w skałę. Po chwilii szwed przepchnął kamień, który jak zwykle spadł na dół bo jak zwykle byliśmy bardzo wysoko. Na dole obok kamienia, przed chilą przepchniętego przez Zlatan zobaczyłem Czkawkę. -No to teraz już są wszyscy. I chyba kolejny trafiony!-ucieszyłem się.-Widzicie tam jakiegoś stwora? -Nie. Nic nie ma. Chyba rzeczywiście kolejny trafiony.-uśmiechnął się Andrzej. Teraz już stał o własnych siłach. Nagle kamień na dole poruszył się. Powoli zaczynał się unosić, a pod nim coraz wyraźniej było widać kopyta i owłosione nogi. Po chwili kamień uniósł się na wysokość pięciu metrów, a nastepnie poszybował kilka metrów w dół. Naszym oczom ukazał się potwór, przypominający minotaura, ale ze skrzydłami i pajęczymi odnóżami wystającymi z pleców. Widziałem już tego dnia wiele, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie. I gdyby to było możliwe chciałbym nigdy czegoś podobnego nie oglądać. Bestia zwróciła swoje pełne czerwone ślepia ku nam. -No na to paskudztwo to jak już pomysłu nie mam... -Musimy mu pomóc!-powiedział Zlatan wskazując na leżącego Czkawkę. -Chciałbym, ale nie zamierzam się tam pchać! Ty widzisz tą bestię?! -I co mnie to obchodzi?! Musimy mu pomóc i tyle! -Dobra, ale jak coś mi się stanie to ty się będziesz potem tłumaczyć! -A niby przed kim miałbym się potem tłumaczyć?! -Nie wiem! Przed wszystkimi! Przed całym światem! Przed...czekaj, zaraz coś wymyślę... -Żenada.-powiedział Andrzej uderzając się ręką w czoło. Spojrzał na mnie, potem na Zlatana i skoczył. Po prostu skoczył. -Andrzej! Przecież on się zabije...-spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem przyjaciela leżącego na ziemi.-Trzeba mu pomóc!-powiedziałem i skoczyłem w przepaść. Zlatan skoczył za mną. Lądowania nie możnabyło uznać za miękkie. -Co chodzi o Czkawkę to nie chciałeś skakać, ale jak Andrzej skoczył i rąbnął w ziemię to skoczyłeś! -Przestań się czepiać! Jesteśmy na dole! Coś jeszcze Ci nie pasuje?! -To, że nie możesz się zamknąć! -A kto powiedział, że nie mogę? -To się do cholery zamknij!! -A kto powiedział, że chcę albo chociaż zamierzam?! -Weź się wreszcie przymknij!! Bestia zwróciła uwagę na wrzaski i ruszyła w naszą stronę. -Teraz się zamkniesz? -Na złość tobie NIE!!! Nagle Andrzej zerwał się z ziemi. -Weźcie się obaj zamknijcie, do cholery!! -To ty jesteś przytomny?! Od kiedy?! -Udawałem żebyś skoczył za mną.-spojrzałem na niego najpierw z zaskoczeniem, a potem przepełnił mnie gniew. -Po jaką...? -Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, zauważ, że ten cały "ulepszony minotaur" idzie w naszą stronę! Spojrzałem w stronę bestii i oczy prawie wyskoczyły mi z powiek. Potwór był zaledwie, może dwadzieścia metrów od nas i wciąż przyśpieszał. -Wiejemy! Ruszyliśmy biegiem w różne strony żeby bestia nie mogła gonić nas wszystkich. Właśnie w tym momencie potwór uniósł się w powietrze w wystartował z ogromną prędkością. Stwór z hukiem uderzył głową ścianę. Gdy po chwili kurz opadł zobaczyliśmy bestię, leżącą na ziemi w bezruchu. -Nie żyje?-spytał niepewnie Andrzej. -Ważne, że leży. Bierzemy Czkawkę w w nogi.-odpowiedział Zlatan. Trudno było się z nim nie zgodzić. Zlatan podszedł do Czkawki, podniósł i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków i prawie wpadł na scianę. -Pomóc Ci?-spytałem. -Nie, dzięki. Jakoś sobie radzę. Nie jest aż tak ciężki...-stwierdził, ale sekundę później leżał na ziemi przygniatany przez nieprzytomnego przyjaciela.-No dobra ,wygrałeś, a teraz mi pomóż!-krzyknął. -Dobrze, już dobrze. Spokojnie. Po co te nerwy? -Powiem Ci, że jesteś dużo lżejszy od niego.-spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.-No przecież dźwigaliśmy cię kilka dni temu przez 5km! Myślisz, że już zapomniałem? Nie odpowiedziałem, po prostu podszedłem i podniosłem Czkawkę. No trzeba przyznać, że jest ciężki. Zlatan wstał i rozciągnął się. -Za karę teraz będziesz go nosić! -Żebyś się nie zdziwił!-dziwne...zamierzałem to właśnie powiedzieć, ale ktoś powiedział to za mnie. Nagle coś uderzyło mnie w plecy. To nie był zwykły, przeciętny cios. Upadłem na ziemię i upuściłem Czkawkę. Szybko wstałem, ale nie zauwarzyłem nikogo kto mógłby mnie uderzyć. Zlatan był przede mną, a Andrzej na drugim końcu sali sprawdzał wytrzymałość skał. Uuuu! To musiało boleć...Spojrzałem w miejsce, w którym powinien leżeć Czkawka, ale go tam nie było. -Nikt nie będzie mnie nosił, zrozumiano?!-usłyszałem za sobą. Stał tam Czkawka. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę, że nie będę musiał cię dźwigać.-powiedziałem do niego. Chwiejnym krokiem podzedł do nas Andrzej. -Z tą wspinaczką to jednak nie był dobry pomysł.-powiedział. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. -No i świetnie!-krzyknął nagle Czkawka-Teraz będzie dźwigał Andrzeja!-zwrócił się do mnie. Następnie podniósł Andrzeja i rzucił nim w moją stronę. -Ała!! No co ty?! -Idziemy!-krzyknął Czkawka i ruszył w głąb jaskini. Zlatan podążył za nim. -No wiecie co?! Zostawiacie nas tutaj?! -Ciebie z chęcią!-odkrzyknął Zlatan. -A Andrzeja?!-spytałem. -A Andrzej, jak mu się zacznie nudzić to wstanie i pójdzie za nami!-odkrzyknął tym razem Czkawka i w oddali usłyszałem śmiechy.-Ale im później wstaniecie, tym później nas dogonicie! Wasz wybór! Zrzuciłem Andrzeja z siebie i wstałem. On zrobił to samo. -Idziemy za nimi?-spytał. -Spoko, ale zachowujmy dystans. Nie chciałbym oberwać Zlatanem.-powiedziałem i wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Rozdział 24-W stronę światła cz.4 Perspektywa Czkawki -Na co trafiłeś?-spytałem rozbawiony. -Na kamienne potwory.-odpowiedział. -Nieźle. A Eret? -Na spojego brzydkiego bliźniaka.-ledwo powstrzymałem wybuch śmiechu. -Dobre, dobre. A Andrzej?-spytałem spodziewając się czegoś po czym będę tarzać się ze śmiechu. -Na asasina. -Serio? -Tak. Mówię niewyraźnie? -Nie, spoko. W takim razie Andrzej miał najprościej. Przynajmniej trafił na człowieka... -Zwłaszcza, że walczył w ciemnościach i nie widział przeciwnika. -To zmienia postać rzeczy! A skąd to wiesz? -Od Andrzeja, a niby skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Nie odpowiedziałem bo właśnie dogonili nas Andrzej i Eret. -I jak tam? Już się nie boisz, że oberwiesz Zlatanem?-spytałem Ereta gdy stanął obok mnie. Zlatan spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. -Nie. Musimy się spieszyć.-odpowiedział. -Czemu?-spytałem. -Bo tak. Te potwory nas gonią! -Które? -Jak to, które? Skalne. Zlatan Ci nie powiedział? -Nie.-teraz to ja spojrzałem zdziwiony na Zlatana.-Myślałem, że je wykończyliście. -Tak, ale są niezniszczalne. -Czyli ich nie wykończyliście! -Nie prawda. Leżały na ziemi w kawałkach! -To czemu teraz żyją? -Bo mogą się regenerować! -Przecież to niemożliwe! Ty siebie słyszysz?! -Tak! I wiem, że to wydaje się niemożliwe, ale tak jest na prawdę! Sam widziałem! Poza tym po tym wszystkim co tu zobaczyłem uwierzyłbym nawet w to, że krasnoludki istnieją! Musimy się stąd zmywać! Przyjrzałem się Eretowi uważnie. Nie żartował. -No dobra. Idziemy. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Po kilku godzinach marszu korytarze się skończyły. Stanęliśmy przed wielkimi skalnymi drzwiami. -I co teraz?-spytał Zlatan. Hasały w oddali stawały się coraz głośniejsze. -Trzeba to otworzyć.-powiedziałem. -Tyle to już wiemy.-skomentował Eret.-Ale jak to zrobić? -Nie wiem. Dajcie mi chwilę. Odszedłem na ubocze i usiadłem na ziemi oparty o ścianę. Jak mamy otworzyć te drzwi? Przecież to niemożliwe! Tutaj wszystko jest niemożliwe! Zaraz...skoro tutaj dzieje się tyle niemożliwych rzeczy to może da się otworzyć te drzwi tak po prostu? Podbiegłem do drzwi i pociągnąłem, ale ani drgnęły. Wróciłem na miejsce i znów zacząłem się zastanawiać nad problemem. A może zapędzić tutaj te potwory tak żeby wpadły na drzwi i je wyważyły? Podszedłem do Zlatana. -Ile jest tych skalnych potworków?-spytałem. -Było 7 może być więcej. Czemu nazywasz je "potworkami"? To nie są jakieś... Przerwałem mu i wytłumaczyłem mój plan. -To ryzykowne, ale może się udać. Chyba inaczej się nie da. Wytłumaczyłem plan pozostałym i też się zgodzili. Może się uda. Po godzinie oczekiwania ziemia zaczęła się trząść. -To już nie są jakieś tam hałasy! Co robimy?! -Trzeba ich wrobić tak żeby wbiegli w drzwi!-odkrzyknąłem. -Wszyscy?! -Tak będzie najlepiej! -Ale też najtrudniej! -Jeśli nie wbiegną w nie wszyscy to może nie mieć żadnego sensu! Musimy zagonić tam wszystkich naraz! -Czyli ktoś musi ich nieźle wkurzyć, a potem stanąć tuż przed drzwiami żeby zaatakowali!-krzyknął, a potem szybko dodał- Ja się tego nie podejmuję! -Przecież możemy ich wkurzyć wszyscy! Z tego co cię znam jesteś w tym mistrzem! -Nawzajem!-odkrzyknął. -Poradzimy sobie! -I sądzisz, że ich tak łatwo można rozwścieczyć?!-spytał Andrzej. -Łatwo czyli jak? -No nie wiem! Ciebie łatwo wkurzyć spieprzając misję, ale my dla nich nie pracujemy! -Ale możemy udawać, że tak jest! -Czyś ty już kompletnie oszalał?! -Tak! Musimy spróbować! -I myślisz, że nie pamiętają Zlatana?! -No to powiemy im, że dla nich pracujemy i złapaliśmy Zlatana , a on w tym czasie będzie tuż przy drzwiach! -I sądzisz, że go zaatakują?! Przecież będzie związany! -Ale właśnie w tym momencie się uwolni! -Zgłupiałeś do reszty! -A my będzie udawać zdrajców!-odkrzyknąłem nie zwracając uwagi na komentarze Andrzeja. -To głupi plan, ale lepszego nie mamy!-krzyknłął Eret.-Zajmijcie pozycje i rzućcie mi jakąś linę żeby go związać!-dodał wskazując na Zlatana. -A skąd ja mam ci wytrzasnąć linę?!-spytał Andrzej. -A co wisi obok ciebie?!-krzyknąłem do niego. Andrzej spojrzał w bok i zobaczył linę zawieszoną na kamiennym haku. -No serio?! Przecież to na pewno jakaś pułapka!-zrwócił uwagę. -Bierz nie gadaj!-nie przyznałem się do tego, ale tak naprawdę myślałem tak samo jak on. Andrzej jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnąłem linę z haka i rzucił ją do Ereta. Nie uruchomiła się żadna zapadnia ani ruchoma ściana ani nic podobnego. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Eret związał Zlatana i podbiegł do mnie. -Jak mogłeś wpaść na tak głupi pomysł?!-spytał. -Jeszcze przed chwilą Ci pasowało! -I nadal pasuje, ale tylko dlatego, że innego planu nie mamy! Zza zakrętu wyłoniły się ogromne kamienne postacie. Biegły w naszą stronę. -A może po prostu bez gadania ustawimy się pod drzwiami, a "oni" nie zatrzymają się i z biegu rozwalą drzwi?!-krzyknąłem. -Sam zaczynasz wątpić w swój plan, co?!-odkrzyknął z entuzjazmem Eret. -Po prostu tak będzie łatwiej! -No to tak zróbmy, ale jeśli wszyscy zginiemy to ty będziesz miał przerąbane! Będziesz się z tego tłumaczył!-krzyknął do mnie. -A to czemu?! Przecież wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjemy od trzech lat! Poza tym ja też tam zginę jeśli zginiemy wszyscy! -Dobra wygrałeś, a teraz po prostu się przymknij! -I kto to mówi? Ha ha ha! Kamienne stwory były coraz bliżej. Ustawiliśmy się pod ścianą i czekaliśmy. -Zaraz, mamy być przynętą?!-nagle krzyknął Andrzej. -No jasne, że tak! To było oczywiste od dawna!-odkrzyknął mu Zlatan. -To czemu mi nie powiedzieliście?! -A co ty, rozumu nie masz?!-krzyknął zdanerwowany Eret.-Weź się w garść! Damy radę! Stwory były już prawie na wyciagnięcie ręki. -Uciekać!-krzyknąłem i skoczyłem w bok pociągając Ereta za sobą. Rozległ się ogromny huk i straciłem przytomność. *** -E, Czkawka! Obudź się! Żyjemy! Udało się!-słyszałem głos Ereta. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem całą trójkę pochylającą się nade mną. -Co się stało?-spytał zdezorientowany. -drzwi rozwalone, a my żyjemy! To się stało! Udało się! Miałeś świetny plan! Tylko czemu nie powiedziałeś odrazu żeby uciekać tuż przed uderzeniem? Potrząsnąłem głową. Mój umysł już wrócił do żywych. -To był test waszych nerwów.-powiedziałem.-Eret 5+, Zlatan 6, Andrzej...3+. -Ej no, czemu? -Bo żeś panikował.-wytłumaczył za mnie Zlatan. -Chodźmy.-powiedziałem. Weszliśmy przez wielkie drzwi do sali. Na środku była ogromna góra, na której szczycie było "światło". -No i jesteśmy. Co teraz?-spytał Eret. -Bierzemy "światło i spadamy.-odpowiedział i ruszyłem przed siebie. -Zaraz obok ciebie wyskoczy...niewiadomo co i cie zaatakuje albo otworzy się zapadnia i spadniesz do podziemi. Naprawdę zamierzasz tam iść tak po prostu? -Tak. Im szybciej tym lepiej. -Niech Ci będzie, ale w takim razie idę z tobą.-powiedział Zlatan. Nagle zza skały wyskoczyła zakapturzona postać z nożem w ręce i rzuciła się na Zlatana. Ten szybko wyciągnął identyczną broń i sparował uderzenie. Podbiegł i kopnąłem napastnika, który upadł na ziemię i poturlał się w dół. Po chwili jednak wbił nóż w żwir i przestał spadać. Uniósł się na jedno koleno, ale w tym momencie Andrzej skoczył na niego i przygwoździł do ziemi. -Idźcie po to całe "światło" Bo może być ich tutaj więcej.-powiedział i właśnie w tym momencie z ukrycia wyłoniły się postacie. Było ich conajmniej 20. Otoczyli nas.-P -Przerąbane. Co teraz?-spytał Andrzej. -A myślisz, że ja mam wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane?-spytałem. -Nie.-odpowiedział i schylił się. Po chwili wstał i uderzył kamieniem jednego z napastników. Zlatan i Eret poszli za jego przykładem. -Bierz co trzeba! Szybko!-krzyknął Zlatan. Ruszyłem biegiem w górę i zacząłem się wspinać najszybciej jak to możliwe. Niestety dwóch asasinów ruszyło za mną i jeden z nich złapał mnie za nogę przez co spadłem na ziemię. Kopnąłem go w nogę tak, że upadł, szybko wstałem i rzuciłem się na drugiego napastnika. Wykręciłem mu rękę z nożem w dłoni i odepchnąłem. Upadł i sturlał się w dół. Znów skoczyłem na ścianę i zacząłem się wspinać. Po chwili dotarłem na szczyt i zobaczyłem skrzynię. Starą, zardzewiałą skrzynię. -No serio?-spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem, że Eret już ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Zlatan i Andrzej podobnie.-Dobra. Trzeba brać co dają.-powiedziałem i chwytając skrzynię zeskoczyłem ze skały. Wylądowałem i ruszyłem przed siebie kiedy nagle z nikąd przede mną pojawił się jeden z wojowników. Nie marnując czasu uderzyłem go skrzynią w łeb i pobiegłem dalej. Wbiegłem między walczących i zacząłem wymachiwać skrzynią trzymając ją za boczny uchwyt. Po chwili wszyscy napastnicy wokoło mnie i Andrzeja byli nieprzytomni. -Wstawaj. Zjeźdźamy stąd.-powiedziałem i pobiegliśmy w stronę pozostałych. Udało się wyrwać ich z pola bitwy i ruszyliśmy biegiem do drzwi. Wybiegliśmy z sali, a drzwi za nami zatrzasnęły się gwałtownie. -W ostatniej chwili. Nie spodziewałem się skrzyni, ale już się przydała. Może było warto. -Może.-powiedział bez entuzjazmu Zlatan. Nagle przed nami pojawili się kolejni wojownicy, ale wtedy wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Ktoś przyłożył i szmatkę do nosa i po chwili straciłem przytomność. Rozdział 25-Zaginiony brat Perspektywa Karola -Tato, co ty gadasz?! Jaki statek kosmiczny?! -Nie ważne.-powiedział, a potem szybko zmienił temat-Wszyscy do spadochronów! Szybko! Nie pytałem już o co mu chodziło. Po prostu pobiegłem razem z wszystkimi do spadochronów i założyłem jeden z nich. -''Zaraz otworzy się podłoga''.-rozległo się z głośników. -Uwaga!-krzyknął ojciec. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.-Za chwilę będziecie skakać wszyscy po kolej!-nagle podłoga zadrżała i zaczęła się otwierać-No już skaczcie odrazu!-po tych słowach trzech agentów już w samolocie nie było. Co chwilę skakali kolejni.-Skacz synu!-krzyknął do mnie Stoik. -A ty?!-spytałem. -Skoczę za tobą, ale ty skacz pierwszy. Kiwnąłem głową, że się zgadzam i wyskoczyłem z samolotu. Perspektywa Stoika Po chwili byłem już sam. No prawie sam. -Choć tu!-krzyknąłem w stronę kabiny pilota. -Spróbuję wylądować!-odkrzyknął. -Nie ma takiej opcji! Nie dasz rady! Choć tu natychmiast! To jest rozkaz! Przez uchylone drzwi kabiny zobaczyłem, że pilot ustawił jeszcze kilka pokręteł, a potem wybiegł z kabiny w moją stronę. Rzuciłem do niego spadochron, on go złapał i w końcu pobiegł do mnie. Nie zatrzymał się tylko z biegu wyskoczył z samolotu. Zrobiłem to samo kilka sekund później. Perspektywa Karola Wylądowałem na ziemi w miarę miękko. Zdjąłem zpadochron i spróbowałem się z pod niego wygramolić. Gdy wydostałem się wstałem patrząc na innych. W powietrzu były jeszcze dwa spadochrony. Po chwili obok mnie wylądowali mój ojciec i pilot. -Wszyscy są cali?-spytałem tata na wstępie. Kilka osób odpowiedziało "Tak" albo "No jasne", a pozostali tylko pokiwali głowami. -Kto nas zestrzelił?-ktoś zadał trafne pytanie jednak nikt nie znał na nie odpowiedzi. Odpowiedź przyszła sama. -Witam!-krzyknął ktoś wychodzący z lasu, na którego skraju wylądowaliśmy.-Widzę, że standardowe procedury są wyćwiczone.-powiedział, a po chwili dodał do siebie, ale tak żeby było słychać-No przynajmniej tyle... -Kim jesteś?!-krzyknąłem do niego. -To ty nie wiesz? Myślałem, że ojciec mówił Ci o mnie. Rodzina nie powinna mieć przed sobą tajemnic. -Ty już nie bądź taki mądry, Albrecht.-powiedział Stoik. -Tato, kto to jest?-spytałem, ale nie uzykałem odpowiedzi. -Jak mogłeś mu nie powiedzieć o wielkim wujku Albrechcie?! To oburzające!-krzyknął Albrecht. -To mój wujek?!-spytałem zdziwiony. -Tak. Pogadamy o tym później.-odpowiedział Stoik. -Później czyli w celi, to miałeś na myśli?-zaśmiał się Albrecht.-W sumie to nie mogłeś mieć niczego innego na myśli.-tym razem ryknął śmiechem. Kiedy się uspokoił dodał-Radzę wam po prostu się poddać. -Patrzcie go! "Wujcio Dobra Rada" się znalazł!-krzyknąłem ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. -Tak? W takim razie nie będę dla was miał litości!-krzyknął Albrecht. -Co za różnica? Przecież ty nigdy nie masz litości!-odpowiedział mu Stoik. -Nie denerwuj mnie bracie bo dziłasz tylko na swoją niekorzyść.-powiedział mój wujek ściskając w ręce nóż. Od ruchowo zrobiłem to samo. -Ale przecież ty się cieszysz zawsze kiedy coś działa na moją niekorzyść!-odpowiedział znów Stoik.-To dla mnie nawet nie jest nowość!-kilka osób ryknęło śmiechem. Ojciec pochylił się lekko pokazując żebym zrobił to samo. -Pokaż do tyłu żeby zapewnili nam drogę ucieczki.-powiedział cicho. Wykonałem rozkaz i zrobiłem dziwny ruch ręką, którego zwykły obserwator nawet by nie zauważył. Z tyłu rozległy się ciche szmery rozmów. -Jestem gotów wam torturować...!-krzyknął Albrecht, ale ktoś z tłumu mu przerwał. -Przecież doskonale o tym wiemy! -Będę was zabijał jednego dziennie jeśli nie będziecie odpowiadać na pytania!-dodał zdenerwowany "wujcio" mocniej ściskając nóż. -To też jest oczywiste! Zaskoczysz nas kiedyś?! Albrecht spojrzał na wszystkich agentów po koleji z wściekłością. Nagle coś wyleciało zza mnie na trawę pomiędzy nami, a "wujciem". Nastąpił wybuch i wszystko co było widoczne zasłonił dym. -W prawo!-krzyknął mój ojciec i pobiegliśmy za nim. Wbiegliśmy do innej części lasu i zagłebiliśmy się do niego. Po kwadransie biegu wypadliśmy z lasu na kolejną polanę. Większość agentów padła na ziemię. Zrobiłem to samo. -Są wszyscy?-spytał Stoik rozglądając się po polanie. -A gdzie Śledzik?-spytał ktoś. -Tutaj!-odpowiedział chłopak czołgający się w naszą stronę. -Wytłumaczysz mi teraz co to za wujek i ile sekretów jeszcze nasz przede mną?-spytałem ojca. -Najważniejsze teraz jest to żebyśmy się wyspali. Zaczyna się ściemniać, a rano musimy ruszać.-odpowiedział. -Gdzie? -Najpierw musimy sprawdzić gdzie wylądowaliśmy. Albo raczej gdzie rozbiliśmy się.-powiedział Stoik kładąc się na ziemi. Rozdział 26-Prawda o rodzinie Nie mogłem zasnąć. Wciąż myśałem co jeszcze ukrywa przede mną ojciec. Czemu mi nie powiedział? Wstałem i podszedłem do ogniska. Usiadłem na ziemi i ogrzałem dłonie. Stoik przysiadł się do mnie. -Ile chcesz wiedzieć?-spytał. -Wszystko.-odpowiedziałem. -Dobrze. Kiedyś miałem sześciu braci... -Sześciu?!-prawie krzyknąłem. -Tak, sześciu. Pyskacza, Grubego, Wiadro, Johhana, Albrechta i Oswalda. -Pyskacza? Tego Pyskacza? Byłego dyrektora mojego byłego liceum? -Tak. Pracował tam trzy lata kiedy uczył się tam Czkawka, a potem trzy lata kiedy uczyłeś się tam ty. Miał was pilnować. Oni mogli nas wytropić w każdej chwili. -Oni? -Przejdziemy do tego. Pyskacza znasz więc przejdę dalej. Gruby pracuje w agencji, a prywatnie jest jubilerem. Ma zakład w centrum Berk. Wiadro mieszka w Gdańsku i prowadzi tam szkolenia dla nowych agentów. Jest też dowódcą oddziałów morskich. -Jakich oddziałów morskich?-spytałem. Ojciec schował twarz w dłoniach. -Dziecko, jak ty mało wiesz...Opowiem Ci o tym później. Wracając... Johhan jest podróżnikiem i dostawcą informacji. Także pracuje w agencji, a Albrechta właśnie poznałeś. -A czemu Albrecht jest do ciebie...wrogo nastawiony?-spytałem ojca. -Na osiemnaste urodziny dostał od ojca Porshe. Kilka dni później pojechał gdzieś i już nie wrócił. Rok później dostaliśmy informację, że pracuje dla OOT. -Co to jest OOT?-spytałem zdziwiony. Nie wiedziałem, że moja rodzina ma aż tyle tajemnic, a zwłaszcza przede mną. -To są właśnie "Oni". Dojdziemy do tego. I został Oswald. Miał przydomek Zgodnopyszny. -Oswald Zgodnopyszny? Coś jak ty Stoik Ważki? -Tak. Leciał tym samym samolotem co twoja matka. I zginął w tej samej katastofie.-powiedział smutno.-Dzisiaj jest 15 rocznica. -Opowiesz mi o nim?-spytałem. -Kiedy zginął jego syn miał 10 lat. Żona Oswalda źle wychowała Dagura. Chłopak zaczął myśleć, że cały świat jest przeciw niemu i musi zabijać każdego kto mu się sprzeciwia. Nie wiemy gdzie teraz jest. -Czyli mam pięciu wujków? Spoko. A teraz wyjaśnisz mi co to jest to całe OOT? -Ogólnoświatowa Ogranizacja Terrorystyczna. -Żartujesz, prawda? Nigdy nie słyszałem o głupszym skrócie.-powiedziałem. -Ja też. I nie żartuje. -A oni serio działają na całym świecie? -Prawie. Opanowali już całą Azję, Amerykę Południową i część Ameryki Północnej. Teraz wdzierają się do Europy. Australia to tak naprawdę jedyny bezpieczny kontynent w tej chwili. Wszędzie może się coś stać. -To brzmi bardzo źle. -Mnie to mówisz? -To czemu nic nie robimy? -Jak to nic nie robimy?!-oburzył się Stoik.-Przecież większość naszych misji ma na celu zepsucie planów OOT lub ich powstrzymanie! Niewiele jest misji z tym niezwiązanych! Ciężko wypuściłem powietrze. -Czkawce powiedziałeś? -Jasne. Miał wtedy tyle lat co ty teraz. To było jakiś miesiąc przed jego wyjazdem... -Może jednak się prześpijmy? W końcu rano trzeba będzie sprawdzić gdzie jesteśmy i wogóle wszystko.-zasugerowałem. -Masz rację, synu.-zgodził się-Dobranoc.-powiedział i poszedł do swojego namiotu. Sporo tych tajemnic...Pomyśle o tym jutro.-postanowiłem. Wstałem i poszedłem do swojego namiotu. Wgramoliłem się do śpiwora i zamknąłem oczy. Przynajmniej tyle udało się uratować. Inaczej musiałbym spać na dworze na tym zimnie...Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl, ale w końcu rządza snu zwyciężyła i po chwili zasnąłem. Rozdział 27-Nowy wynalazek -No dobra ludzie! Skupić się!-powiedział Mieczyk-Mam niesamowite wieści! Wymyśliłem uurządzenie dzięki, któremu życie będzie prostsze! -Już się boję.-powiedziała Szpadka. -Problem pojawia się kiedy dostajesz router od swojego dostwcy internetu.-zaczął blondyn-Nie dość, że wygląda jak cegła to jeszcze ma funkcjonalność cegły.-wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, ale niezrażony Mieczyk kontynuował-Dlatego wymyśliłem router, telefon i cegłę w jednym!-dodał, a my nadal tarzaliśmy się ze śmiechu. -A jak wygląda ten twój sprzęt-spytał Sączysmark. -Już pokazuję.-powiedział i wyciągnął cegłę z torby. -Przecież to zwykła cegła!-zwróciła uwagę Heather. -Nie prawda.-odpowiedział Mieczyk i osunął ściankę "cegły". Naszym oczom ukazał się ekran telefonu.-Do tego ma jeszcze część routera więc zawsze jest tu internet. Tutaj mamy dwa miejsca na wtyczki: jedno na ładowarkę, a drugie na pendrive. Przestaliśmy się śmiać. -Nie no, powiem Ci, że to jest świetny wynalazek! Jak ty na to wpadłeś, Mieczyk?!-powiedział Smark. Nadal trudno mi w to uwierzyć, ale w głębi duszy się z nim zgodziłam.-Co wy na to żeby puścić to do masowej produkcji? -Jeszcze nie skończyłem. To urządzenie ma jeszcze jeden WIELKI plus. Jeśli ktoś kto z tobą rozmawia zdenerwuje cię to spokojnie możesz rzucić swoim cegłofonem. -Cegłofonem?-spytała Szpadka. -Tak go nazwałem.-nagle cegłofon zadrżał-Jest ustawiony na wibracje.-powiedział Mieczyk, a potem odsłonił ekran-To mama. Muszę odebrać.-powiedział i kliknął w ekran-No cześć, mama! Jak tam? Co u ciebie?...Ale jak to nie ma?!...Niemożliwe! Niemozliwe!...Ale przecież to jest NIEMOŻLIWE!-krzyknął i rzucił cegłofonem, a potem podniósł go i obejrzał dokładnie-Ha! Niezniszczalny! Ani jednej rysy! -W końcu to cegła! Jak mogłabybyć rysa?-spytałam. Mieczyk zawachał się. -Nooo...nie mogłobybyć.-powiedział, ale po chwili dodał z triumfem-Aler to tylko udowadnia, że jestem genialny! -Mieczyk odkrył w sobie geniusza! Zapiszcie to szybko bo może się więcej nie zdarzyć!-powiedziała Heathera i wszyscy znów wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Rozdział 28-Mieszkańcy labiryntu Perspektywa Zlatana -Mam Dość! Skoro chcecie wiedzieć o nas wszystko to wam to wszystko powiem! A więc...-nie wytrzymał Eret. -Zamknij się!!-ryknął Czkawka. -Czemu?! Trzmają nas tutaj już od dwóch tygodni... -Nie tygodni tylko dni, do cholery!! Co z tobą, Eret?! Co się z tobą dzieje?! Masz klaustrofobię czy jak?! Eret nareszcie się zamknął więc Czkawka zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która przez te dwa dni pilnowała żebyśmy nie uciekli chociaż to i tak niemożliwe. Jesteśmy skuci bez kluczy ani niczego co mogłoby nam pomóc. -A powiesz kiedy zjawi się twój cholerny tatuś bo czekamy już 48 godzin?!!-ryknął na nią. -Możliwe, że dzisiaj.-odpowiedziała spokojnie. -Jeśli dzisiaj nie przyjdzie to jak Boga kocham uwolnie się z stąd i zadźgam mu córcię na śmierć! Dzieczyna podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. -I jak miałbyś się stąd uwolnić? -A ty po co tu czekasz? Żebyśmy się nie uwolnili i nie uciekli, a skoro tak to liczysz się z tym, że możemy uciec.-powiedział z triumfem. -Ojciec mówił, że jesteście nieźli... -Ale w czym?-spytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem Czkawka. Dziewczyna po prostu dała mu z liścia, a on na to się roześmiał. -Co cię tak śmieszy?-spytała. -Nic, nic. Tak po prostu.-odpowiedział. -Jesteś prawie tak ostra jak jego dziewczyna.-powiedział Andrzej. -Zamknij się.-błyskawicznie odparł Czkawka. -Ale... -Nie, po prostu się zamknij. Gdyby jakimś cudem Eret przestał gadać, a ty tak samo to świat byłby o wiele ciekawszy, co nie Zlatan?-zwrócił się do mnie. --No jasne.-odpowiedziałem i wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Andrzej i Eret patrzyli na nas jak na idiotów. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, na oko po pięćdziesiątce i podszedł do dziewczyny. -No nareszcie raczył się pan zjawić. Uratował pan córkę.-powiedział Czkawka. -Przed czym?-spytał mężczyzna. -Niech panu powie. Nie będę się powtarzać. Dziewczyna przez chwilę szeptała do ucha ojca. -Mówiłem, że są nieźli.-powiedział już głośno mężczyzna. -Ale w czym?-ponowił pytanie Czkawka unosząc jedną brew. Dziewczyna i mężczyzna jednocześnie zgromili go wzrokiem. -Popisujesz się bo liczysz na szybką śmierć? Chcesz zginąć pierwszy? -O, nie! Ten zaszczyt pozostawię mojemu koledze.-powiedział wskazując na Ereta-Co ty na to Eret?-spytał. -Z rozkoszą.-odpowiedział tamten wciąż wpatrzony w dziewczynę. -No i widzi pan? Nawet się zgadza. Poza tym jeśli się uwolnimy to pańska córka będzie zagrożona nie pod względem śmierci tylko...czego innego i to coś chciałby zrobić Eret, prawda stary? -No dokładnie.-odpowiedział Eret wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny. -No to teraz ma pan wszystko czarno na białym.-odparł Czkawka, ale po chwili zastanowienia dodał-No dobra. Wiem, że chcecie zabić nas wszystkich, ale w takim razie chciałbym przynajmniej wiedzieć kto chce mnie zabić. -Nazywam się Fin Hofferson. Czas na pierwszy konkurs w histori tego opka! Skąd w labiryncie wziął się wujek Astrid? Jak zareaguje Czkawka? Rozdział 29-Gdzie my wylądowaliśmy? Dedyk dla Lodowa Smoczyca za inspirację do tego rozdziału. Perspektywa Karola Obudźiło mnie rażąje światło słońca. Pewnie ktoś uchylił wejście do namiotu. Podniosłem się i na czworakach wyszedłem z namiotu. -Nareszcie wstałeś!-przywitał mnie Śledzik. -Która godzina?-spytałem zdezorientowany. -Koło 11.-odpowiedział. -Co?!-ta informacja otrzeźwiła mnie jak uderzenie w twarz-Która?! -Spokojnie.-odpowiedział chłopak-Masz taryfę ulgową. Stoik nie zabije cię dlatego, że jesteś jego synem...-a po chwili dodał-Ale mówił, że gdyby tak nie było to już byłbyś w zaświatach. Czkawka zawsze wstawał o 6.30...-na wspomnienie chłopaka obaj posmutnieliśmy. -Zbierać się!-krzyknął mój ojciec wchodząc do obozu-O! Obudziłeś się!-zauwarzył. -Tak. -Jak się spało?-spytał. -Dobrze.-odpowiedziałem. -No ja myślę! Spałeś tyle, że teraz za zdanie "dajcie mi jeszcze trochę pospać" kazałbym cię wychłostać. Mimo, że jesteś moim synem. A na przyszłość nastawiaj budzik. -Żebym jeszcze go miał...-mruknąłem w odpowiedzi. -Słuszna uwaga, ale zwykle jednak go masz. -A dzisiaj nie miałem. Dlatego nie wstałem na czas. -To dowodzi tylko, że dyscyplina u ciebie jest do poprawki. Ubieraj się i ruszamy. Wróciłem do namiotu, ubrałem się, spakowałem rzeczy i ruszyłem za ojcem. -Nie zastanawiałeś się nigdy czemu to wszystko dzieje się w Kazachstanie? Czemu tyle agentów ginie właśnie tam? Przecież to tam zginęli: Czkawka, Valka, Oswald, rodzice Astrid oraz jej wujek i jego żona. -Plus córka.-spojrzałem na ojca zdziwiony-Żona Fina była wtedy w ciąży. --Osz ty...wracając, co o tym sądzisz? Nie uważasz, że to może mieć jakiś zwiazek w tym krajem? A może nawet to tam ma siedzibę OOT! -Wiem. Nie jesteś pierwszym, który na to wpadł. Jednak nikomu nigdy nie udało się tego udowodnić. Wielu wróbowało, ale nikt nie znalazł dowodów. Wiemy, że OOT ma siedzibę właśnie tam, ale nie możemy zaatakować bo nie mamy na to dowodów. -Czyli nie wiecie na 100% czy tam jest ich baza? -Wiemy. Mamy plany budynku i wszystko co potrzebne żeby ich zaatakować, ale nie możemy tego zrobić wbrew prawu. A według prawa nie możemy zaatakować bez dowodów. -Ale macie plany! Więc czemu...? -Mamy plany, ale na nich nie ma żadnych dowodów na to, że budynek jest związany z OOT. Widzieliśmy tam agentów wroga, ale to coś ktoś widział nie jest dowodem. Mamy wiele filmików na których widać wrogów, ale dowództwo mówi, że strój agenta OOT można zdobyć wszędzie. -Wszędzie czyli niby gdzie?-spytałem. -Nie wiem, synu... Nagle podbiegł do nas agent z wywiadu. -Obejrzeliśmy teren zgodnie z rozkazami. Jesteśmy 5km od granicy Kazachstanu... -Świetnie! Myślałem, że będzie gorzej.-przerwał mu Stoik. -...i 5km od lotniska, które znajduje się na granicy. Wiele nam nie przeszkodzili.-dokończył agent. -No to jeszcze lepiej. Słuchać mnie uważnie bo nie będę powtarzał!-krzyknął Stoik i wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli na niego-Narazie idziemy na lotnisko i dogadujemy się z tubylcami, bo skoro chcieli nas przyjąć to nas przyjmą. A potem...potem zajmiemy się moim braciszkiem.-powiedział uśmiechając się do samego siebie. Rozdział 30-Niemożliwe! Dedyki dla: Lodowa Smoczyca, Szczerbek25, Svwars za zgadnięcie reakcji Czkawki :D Perspektywa Czkawki Co?! Jakim cudem?!-pomyślałem. -Co ty gadasz, koleś? Powiedz przynajmniej prawdę.-powiedziałem. -Przecież powiedziałem.-odparł-Nazywam się Fin Hofferson. -Nie denerwuj mnie! Mów prawdę do cholery! Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie nabrać?!-wydarłem się na niego. -A czemu nie możesz uwierzyć w to, że nazywam się tak jak się nazywam?-spytał. -Wkurzasz mnie, chłopie. Dobrze Ci radzę mów prawdę bo nie chcesz wiedzieć co Ci zrobię! -Ależ ja mówię prawdę.-odpowiedział mężczyzna. -Przestań do cholery powtarzać, że mówisz prawdę bo tak nie jest! Gadaj! -Ale ja... -Nie!!-ryknąłem na niego-Nie próbuj powtarzać, że nazywasz się Fin Hofferson bo jak Boga kocham zerwę te łańcuchy i pożałujesz żeś się urodził!! -Powtarzam pytanie. Czemu nie możesz uwierzyć w to, że jestem Fin Hofferson? -Bo nie mogę, do cholery i tyle! Nie nazywasz się tak! Nie wmówisz mi tego!!-odpowiedziałem.-I nie dowiesz się czemu uwarzam to, że jesteś Hofferson za niemożliwe! Nic ze mnie nie wyciągniesz! Nie będę odpowiadał na twoje pytania, rozumiesz?! Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz!! A teraz mów prawdę! Jak się nazywasz?!! -Fin Hofferson.-odpowiedział spokojnie. Szarpnąłem się i po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk. Łańcuch na mojej prawej ręce puścił. -Nie denerwuj mnie! Gadaj prawdę bo wypruję Ci flaki i porozrzucam po całym tym cholernym labiryncie!-krzyknął wskazując na niego palcem wolnej ręki. -O co Ci chodzi?-spytał mężczyzna-Znasz może jakiegoś Hoffersona?-w jego oczach pojawił się błysk nadzieji. -Tak k*rwa! Znam! Gdyby nie to, że jestem na tym zadupiu od trzech lat to miałbym dziewczynę o tym nazwisku, a według tego co mówisz byłbyś jej wujkiem, ale nie jesteś! Nie uwierzę Ci!-krzyczałem wściekły. -Astrid?-spytał zdziwiony. Szarpnąłem się znowu i łańcuch na lewej ręce też puścił. Oswobodzony ruszyłem biegiem w stronę mężczyny. Prawie natychmiast dopadło do mnie kilku innych, ale odepchnąłem pierwszego z nich w stronę pozostałych i po chwili wszyscy już leżeli. Wbiegłem między kolejnych próbujących mnie zatrzymać i rzuciłem się na swój łup. Nie panowałem nad sobą już ani trochę. Mężczyzna odepchnął mnie, ale nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia. Znów rzuciłem się na niego i powaliłem serią ciosów. Jeden z jego sługusów zaatakował mnie od tyłu, ale zrobiłem unik, a następnie uderzyłem go w brzuch, w twarz i odepchnałem. Mężczyzna podający się za Hoffersona wstał i spojrzał na mnie. Nie był przerażony. Był zdziwiony. Zdziwiony tym co robię, tym czemu to robię i wszystkim co się wokół niego działo. Podbiegłem do niego i zerwałem mu mundur. Dopiero teraz zauwarzyłem, że był prawie identyczny jak mój. I co z tego?! To nie jest jeszcze dowód!-przeszło mi przez myśl. Wyciąnąłem z kieszeni munduru jego dokumenty i nagle wszystko co robiłem straciło sens. Cała kłótnia, walka i wszystko było bezsensowne. Albo gość ma, nie wiadomo skąd, dokumenty Fina Hoffersona albo to jest Fin Hofferson. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie do postaci na fotografi. Dokument wypadł mi z rąk. Za dużo tego wszystkiego dla mojego mózgu. Zemdlałem... Rozdział 31-''Mission Impossible'' Powoli otworzyłem oczy. Znajdowałem się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu i leżałem na łóżku. Czas wstawać.-pomyślałem. Spróbowałem się unieść, ale nie pozwoliły mi na to kajdanki przyczepiające moje ręce do łóżka. Super! Szarpnąłem z całej siły, ale metal pozostawał niewzruszony. Dopiero wstałem, muszę zebrać siły.-przeszło mi przez myśl. No nic. Trzeba poczekać. *** Mam dość! Leżę tu już 7 godzin o momentu, w którym się obudziłem i przez cały ten czas rozciągam się najbardziej jak to możliwe biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie mam możliwości użycia rąk. Szarpnąłem się z całej siły i pokój wypełnił brzęk metalu. Moja prawa ręka była wolna. Po chwili znów się szarpnąłem i oswobodziłem drugą rękę. Podniosłem się i zszedłem z łóżka. PPodszedłem do drzwi i popchnąłem je. Nie stawiały oporu i natychmiast się otwarły. Pewnie nie sądzili, że się wydostane.-pomyślałem z satysfakcją. Ruszyłem korytarzem przed siebie aż dotarłem do starych, drewnianych drzwi. Usłyszałem głos, znajomy, głos Ereta. Był w pomieszczeniu za drzwiami. Cognąłem się, a potem ruszyłem na drzwi, które po chwili z hukiem wypadły z zawiasów. Trafiłem do pomieszczenia, w którym wcześniej więziono mnie i moich przyjaciół. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Na drugim końcu sali, przy ognisku byli: Fin Hofferson (jeśli on rzeczywiście się tak nazywa), jego córka oraz Eret, Zlatan, Andrzej i kilku strażników z bronią palną. Eret ani żaden z moich towarzyszy nie wyglądał na zniewolonego za to wszyscy wpatrywali się teraz we mnie. -Imponujące.-powiedział któryś ze strażników. Każdy hałas i dźwięk rozchodził się tutaj we wszystkie strony. To pewnie dlatego tak dobrze słyszałem Ereta. Zbliżyłem się do ogniska. -Naprawdę imponujące.-powiedział Fin. Spojrzałem na niego z ukosa-Naprawdę nazywam się Fin Hofferson i jestem wujkiem Astrid. Eret opowiedział mi trochę o was. Czkawka Haddock, tak? -To pan żyje?!-wybuchnąłem nagle. Mężczyzna pokiwał twierdząco głową i uśmiechnął się-Tak, nazywam się Czkawka. Może się pan śmiać.-dodałem i usiadłem z pozostałymi. -Śmiałbym się gdybym cię nie znał.-odpowiedział. -A zna mnie pan?-spytałem. -No jasne! Twój ojciec był moim przyjacielem. Powiedz, jak on się miewa? -Nie wiem. Kiedy wyjeżdżałem czuł się dobrze.-powiedziałem, a potem szybko dodałem-Wyjechaliśmy 4 lata temu. -Wiem. Eret wszystko nam wyjaśnił.-powiedział Fin. -I obecność pana córki nie utrudniała mu tego? Czy może jednak przestawał czasami opowiadać żeby móc sobie popatrzeć?-spytałem rozbawiony. Eret spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, ale nie mógł nic w tej sytuacji zrobić. Wszyscy poza nim ryknęli śmiechem. -Dokładnie tam było.-powiedział Fin-Widać, że się dobrze znacie. -Kiedy trafił pan do labiryntu?-spytałem. -Jakieś 8 lat temu. Nie pamiętam dokładnie.-odpowiedział. -To czemu nadal pan tu jest?! Przez tyle czasu nie znaleźliście wyjścia?!-krzyknąłem zdziwiony. -Nie, nie znaleźliśmy. Próbowaliśmy, nadal próbujemy, ale powoli tracimy nadzieję. Boję się, że wyjście może nie istnieć...-westchnął. -Skoro jest wejście to musi być też wyjście!-zauwarzyłem-Znajdziemy je i wydostaniemy się z tąd. -To nie takie proste... -Ale wykonalne!-przerwałem mu. -To jest prawie jak Mission Impossible!-powiedział Fin. -Odrazu widać, że mnie pan nie zna. Mission Impossible? To dla mnie pryszcz. Next Perspektywa Fina Hoffersona (to jakaś nowość :D) -To może odrazu weźmiesz się do roboty?-spytał rozbawiony Zlatan. Czkawka zdawał się nie słyszeć w jego głosie nuty sarkazmu i wziął przyjaciela zupełnie na poważnie. -Świetna myśl.-powiedział Haddock i ruszył biegiem w stronę zakrętu prowadzącego do labiryntu. -Czekaj!-krzyknął za nim szwed, apotem dodał ciszej-Ja nie mówiłem na poważnie...No dobra, idziemy panowie.-wstał i ruszył za Czkawką. Eret i Andrzej zrobili to samo. -A wy gdzie?!-spytałem. -Za dowódcą!-odkrzyknął Eret. -To rzeczywiście świetny pomysł.-usłyszałem za sobą. Po chwili obok mnie przebiegła moja córka i ruszyła za resztą. -Skarbie! Gdzie ty się wybierasz?!-krzyknąłem za nią. -Skoro powieżyłeś Czkawce nasze sekrety to możesz też powieżyć mu moje bezpieczeństwo!-odkrzyknęła.-Poza tym to prawie rodzina! -Wiem, córciu, ale on ma przyjaciela, któremu za nic w świecie nie powieżyłbym twojego bezpieczeństwa!-odpowiedziałem. -E tam! Takie niebezpieczeństwo do jakiego on jest skłonny to ja nawet lubię!-krzyknęła i zniknęła za zakrętem. Co?!-pomyślałem i ruszyłem biegiem za córką. -Karolina!! Wracaj tu natychmiast! To nie jest zabawne! Nie denerwuj ojca!-w odpowiedzi usłyszałem w oddali śmiech-Masz karę, słyszysz?! Wracaj tu, powtarzam, to niebezpieczne!-krzyczałem. Nagle zaschło mi w gardle. Spróbowałem jeszcze krzyknąć za nią, ale nie dałem rady więc powiedziałem tylko cicho do siebie niezadowolony-Co za pokolenie... Nagle obok mnie przebiegł Czkawka zmierzający w przeciwną stronę. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. -No co? Przecież trzeba wziąć sprzęt!-powiedział i pobiegł dalej. -I teraz na to wpadeś?!-krzyknąłem na niego. -A ty skoro jesteś taki genialny czemu nie wziąłeś sprzętu?! Wybiegłeś ostatni!-odkrzyknął. -A co to w ogóle za porównanie?!-spytałem. -Takie jak wszystkie moje, przemyślane i nadwyraz sprytne! Co odpowiesz?!-odpowiedział z uśmiechem. -Tu nie chodzi o to co odpowiem tylko... -Ha! Jak to nie chodzi o to co odpowiesz?! Jasne, że o to chodzi! Dalej zamierzasz się upierać?! Pokiwałem głową z niedowierzaniem. Niestety młody mnie pokonał. Nie byłem w stanie dobrze odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. -Ty nie bądź taki sprytny!-krzyknąłem do Czkawki.-To ja tutaj mam większe doświadczenie! -Zależy w czym! W robieniu idioty ze starszego agenta czy w wykonywaniu misji?!-odkrzyknął pewnie, a potem dodał ciszej, ale i tak to usłyszałem-Poza tym i w tym i w tym jestem lepszy. Po chwili Czkawka wybiegł z kryjówki z pięcioma plecakami w rękach i nie zatrzymując się pobiegł do pozostałych. -To od czego zaczynamy?-spytał Eret. -Moze najpierw trzba znaleźć jakieś światło?-zaproponował Andrzej. -Tsa...Czyli idziemy w stronę światła? Nie wiem jak wam, ale mnie się to nie uśmiecha.-powiedział Eret. -Weź, nie marudź!-odparł Czkawka. *** Chodzimy po labiryncie bez celu już od kilku godzin. Jak zawsze... Czemu ja w ogóle łudziłem się, że młodemu uda się nas stąd wydostać? -Tutaj!-usłyszałem głos Czkawki. Był jakieś trzysta metrów ode mnie, tak mi się wydaje. Starość nie radość...-pomyślałem i ruszyłem w stronę, z której dobiegały okrzyki. Po kilku minutach dotarłem na...arenę? Nie wiem, po pierwsze z czym skojarzyło mi się to miejsce. Wszyscy byli już na środku i czekali na mnie. -I to znalazłeś?-spytałem z kpiną w głosie-Ładnie tu, ale jak to ma nam pomóc? -Czy ja wiem? Może najpierw powinniśmy zadbać o morale i trochę odpocząć? Sądzę, że tak będzie najlepiej.-odpowiedział brunet. Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem.Już miałem cos odpowiedzieć... -AA!-krzyknęła Karolina. Ze wszystkich stron zaczęli nas otaczać zamaskowani wojownicy. -Wiedziałem, że to miejsce z czymś mi się kojarzy. Nic dziwnego, że wygląda jak arena. To JEST arena... Rozdział 32-Arena -Eret plecaki!-krzyknął Czkawka. Nagle pięciu wojowników zaczęło się do nas zbliżać. Eret rzucił po jednym plecaku do Czkawki, Andrzeja i Zlatana, którzy wyjęli z nich małe szklane buteleczki. -Zaczekajcie-powiedział Czkawka-Muszę coś sprawdzić.-powiedział i cisnął w jednego z wojowników...balonem z wodą?! CO?!Co mu strzeliło do głowy?!?! Wojownik przetarł oczy jednak nie przestał zbliżać się do Czkawki. -I po co Ci to było?! Chciałeś go wkurzyć?!-spytał Andrzej Czkawki. -Nie, chciałem sprawdzić czy to nie roboty.-odpowiedział tamten niezrażony. To była nawet niezła odpowiedź.-Ciskajcie w nich tym i wiejemy!-krzyknął Haddock i 5 buteleczek poszybowało w stronę pięciu wojowników. Każdy z nich dostał w twarz. Wszyscy wojownicy naraz złapali się za głowy. Trzech padło na kolana trzymając twarze w dłoniach, a pozostali padli na ziemię.-Teraz!-krzyknął Czkawka. Ruszyliśmy biegiem w stronę zakrętu. Gdy go minęliśmy spytałem. -Co to było? -Niezbyt przyjemna substancja.-odpowiedział-To zatrzyma ich na jakiś tydzień. Oparzenia będą mieli porządne. Rozdział 33-Kłótnia i to co potem -Ale 1. poparzyliście tylko 5, a jest ich około 30, 2. skąd wzięliście tą substancję? Nie mieliśmy niczego takiego na wyposażeniu. -A więc 1. musimy wiać, 2. my mielismy na wyposażeniu taki sprzęt-nagle urwał jakby właśnie coś sobie uświadomił-czy ty w ogóle przeszukałeś nasz sprzęt?-spojrzał mi prosto w oczy-Nie! Ja w to nie wierzę!! Rozumiem, że agent może być w podeszłym wieku, że może mieć sklerozę, może zapomnieć kilka manewrów, ale nie może zapomnieć najprostszej procedury!! Przecież nawet ktoś kto nie jest agentem wie, że to logiczne, że należy przeszukać sprzęt złapanego wroga!! O tym się nie da zapomnieć!! A wy czemu mu nie przypomnieliście?-zwrócił się do moich agentów-No nie mówcie, że on-wskazał na mnie-krzyczy na was jeśli zwrócicie mu uwagę! Tak?! To już jest przesada!! Tak nie może być!! -Ale...-zacząłem, ale nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. -Nie!! Bez "ale"!! Tak nie może być!! Mówiłeś o o tej arenie.-powiedział nagle spokojniej-Byłeś tu?-spytał. -Tak, tutaj zginęła moja żona.-odpowiedziałem. Chłopak spuścił głowę. -Przepraszam. Trzeba wracać do kryjówki.-powiedział i pobiegł dalej, ruszyliśmy za nim. Wszyscy poza Karoliną. -Na co czekasz córciu?-spytałem. -Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi, że to tutaj? że to tu zginęła mama?-spytała załamanym głosem. -Córciu... -Nie! Pomszczę mamę!-powiedziała i pobiegła w stronę areny. -Karolina!!-krzyknął i ruszyłem za córką. -Eret, łap ją!!-krzyknął Czkawka. -A dlaczego akurat on?!-spytałem. -Bo mam taki kaprys! Eret!-krzyknął znów Haddock. -Jest już prawie na arenie! Nie złapię jej!-odkrzyknął Eret. -Jasna cholera.-powiedział Czkawka i ruszył za przyjacielem. Natychmiast pobiegłem za nim. -A ty gdzie?!-spytał mnie zdenerwowany. -Ratować córkę.-odpowiedziałem. Wpadliśmy na arenę jak burza. Na środku areny stało dwóch wojowników. Ruszyli w naszą stronę szybkim krokiem. Czkawka wyprzedził Ereta i w końcu dogonił także Karolinę. Złapał ją i skierował w drugą stronę. Dziewczyna dopiero po chwili zatrzymała się i szybko obróciła, ale Eret już ją złapał. Czkawka stanął twarzą w twarz z trójką wojowników. -Uciekajcie!-krzyknął Haddock. Chłopak wyciągnął dwa noże i zaatakował pierwszego wojownika. Przeskoczył nad nim, a nastepnie wbił mu nóż w plecy. Wojownik padł na ziemię martwy. Czkawka odwrócił się i rzucił nożem, który wbił się w szyję drugiego wojownika. Nagle chłopak otrzymał potężny cios w bok. Trzeci wojownik zaatakował go od tyłu. Wyjąłem szybko pistolet i wylecowałem. Nie było to łatwo bo walczący wciąż się poruszali. Czkawka kopnął przeciwnika w twarz i zadał mu cios w brzuch, ale wojownik odwdzięczył się ciosem w piszczel i Czkawka padł na ziemię. Treaz mam szansę żeby trafić...ale nie! Czkawka kopnął przeciwnika w nogę i ten też padł. Czy pn nie wie, że jeśli zostawi przeciwnika na wolnym polu będę mógł do niego strzelić? On mnie w ogóle widzi?-myślałem. Czkawka wstał, ale wojownik zrobił to samo. Teraz serie ciosów padały na przemian od Czkawki i od wojownika. Czkawka złamał rękę przeciwnikowi i kopnął go w brzuch. Wojownik poturlał się po ziemi na odległość kilku metrów od Haddocka, ale natychmiast wstał ruszył biegiem w stronę przeciwnika. W tym momencie wypuściłem kulę, która trafiła prosto w czaszkę wojownika, który padł martwy tuż przed Czkawką. Chłopak wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie. -Dzieki. Mimo wszystko lepiej jest zapomnieć procedur niż umiejętności.-uśmiechnął się Haddock. Wziął swoje noże i kulejąc podszedł do mnie. -Nic Ci nie jest?-spytałem-Pomóc? -Nie ma takiej potrzeby.-znów uśmiechnął się Czkawka.-Choćmy do reszty. Powinni być już dawno w kryjówce. -Oczywiście jeśli Karolina im nie uciekła.-sprecyzowałem. -Uwierz, Fin, co jak co, ale na pilnowaniu więźniów to Eret się zna.-powiedział, ale po chwili dodał-Chociaż nie wiem czy poradzi sobie z takim więźniem.-spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony-W sensie z więźniem, którego wcale nie chce więzić. Z więźniem, za którym poszedłby wszędzie. -Taa. Będziesz go pilnował?-spytałem Czkawki. -Jasne, ale ty też pilnuj Karoliny. Wbrew pozorom mają podobne zapędy.-odpowiedział. Chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie w milczeniu, a potem wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. -Choćmy już.-powiedziałem kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Chyba już mogę go tak nazwać... Rozdział 34-Z kim ja się zadaję... Perspektywa Czkawki -Jesteście tu już od 20 lat, jak się trzymają twoi agenci?-spytałem. -Dobrze, jeszcze nie zwariowali.-uśmiechnął się Fin. Podeszliśmy do ogniska, które rozpalili pozostali. -Kiedy góral ma kaca?-spytał Richard, jeden z agentów z oddziału Fina. -Mazowsze.-odpowiedział Eret i wszyscy przy ognisku zaczęli się śmiać. Fin i ja spojrzeliśmy po sobie i jednocześnie schowaliśmy twarze w dłoniach. -Widocznie nie wiem wszystkiego o swoich agentach.-powiedział Fin. -Rozmowa na takim poziomie może mieć miejsce tylko jeśli bierze w niej udział Eret.-zaśmiałem się.-Porozmawiaj z Karoliną.-zmieniłem temat-Musicie omówić parę spraw jeśli się nie mylę. -Masz rację-odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę kwatery córki. -Powodzenia!-krzyknąłem za nim. Usiadłem przy ognisku z pozostałymi. -A wiecie jak się nazywa kot, który lata?-spytał Eret jednak nikt nie odpowiedział-Kotlecik!-powiedział Eret i wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. A ja ponownie schowałem twarz w dłoniach. -Z kim ja się zadaję...-powiedziałem cicho. -Mamy ten sam problem.-powiedział siedzący obok Zlatan. Rozdział 35-Sygnały świetlne Perspektywa Astrid -Boję się, że trzeba będzie go uśpić.-wyznałam Heatherze. Szczerbatek czuł się coraz gorzej. -Nie możemy nic zrobić.-przyznała-Nie myśl o tym.-poradziła mi przyjaciółka. -Astrid!-krzyknłą nagleSączysmark. -Co jest?-spytałam. -Chodź tutaj szybko!-odpowiedział. Razem z Heather podbiegliśmy do Smarka. -Chodźcie do pracowni komputerowej.-powiedział. Gdyby tam dotarliśmy zobaczyłam, że przed jednym z komputerów stoją: Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i jeszcze kilku innych agentów. -O co chodzi?-spytałam. -Zobacz co nagrała nasza sąda.-odpowiedział Karol.-Puszczaj.-dodał i Śledzik puścił nagranie. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo gdy nagle pojawiło się światło. -To specjalny szyrf świetlny. Przetłumaczę.-powiedział Mieczyk-''Jestem Stoik. Zestrzelono nas 5 km od lotniska dlatego wciąż nie dajemy znaków życia''.-tłumaczył Karol. Nagle na nagraniu pojawiło się drugie światło-''Możesz przejść do rzeczy?-''Mieczyk przetłumaczył sygnał drugiego światła-Aaa...A więc, Astrid, jeśli to oglądasz i zamierzasz tutaj przylecieć to weź najlepszego pilota, najlepszą załogę i najlepszy samolot. I uwarzaj na siebie.-"powiedziało" pierwsze światło, a drugie "dopowiedziało"-No właśnie! Uwarzaj na siebie!-nagranie się skończyło. -Czyli wiemy, że pierwsze światło to Stoik, a drugie?-spytałam. -Karol, a kto inny?-spytała Szpadka. -Jestem pod wrażeniem-powiedział Mieczyk-Nie wiedziałem, że językiem swiatlnym można powiedzieć "Aaa..." z zażenowaniem. -To w takim razie jak to przetłumaczyłeś?-spytałam. -Aaa...No bo...Po prostu wiedziałem, że to to znaczy i tyle!-odpowiedział. -To jak?-spytał Smark-Lecimy? -No jasne.-odpowiedziałam-Komu pasuje piątek? Rozdział 36-Czas stąd wyjść Perspektywa Czkawki Godzinę później Fin i Karolina wrócili i usiedli przy ognisku razem z pozostałymi. -I jak?-spytałem Fina. -Dobrze.-odpowiedział krótko i rzeczowo. W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnąłem.-Andrzej, procedura X5.-zwróciłem się do przyjaciela z uśmiechem. Andrzej, rozpromieniony, podał mi mój miotacz do kotletów (tłuczek do kotletów :D). Wyjąłem z plecaka butelkę z wodą i zgasiłem ognisko. Spojrzenia wszystkich utkwiły w tym momencie na mnie. Eret w mig zrozumiał o co chodzi i pobiegł do sali obok. Po chwili wrócił niosąc stół, który położył w miejscu, w którym poprzednio było gnisko, a potem usiadł. Wstałem, podszedłem do stołu i uderzyłem miotaczem do kotletów (XD) w stół. Nic to nie zmianiło bo i tak już od dawna wszyscy się na mnie gapili. -Teraz omówimy to w jaki sposób wydostaniemy się z tego całego GL i kiedy zaczniemy działania. Ci, którzy nie są zainteresowani mogą wstać i iść w piguły, mnie to nie obchodzi. Jeśli ktoś chce się dowiedzieć później to spoko, jeśli teraz to też spoko.-nikt się nie poruszył, jedynie jeden z agentów uniósł dłoń do góry. -Słucham?-spytałem. -A co to jest GL? Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem schowałem twarz w dłoniach i oparłem łokcie o stół. -Świetnie, cios w pysk na starcie. Gość dwa razy starszy ode mnie, a nie zna skrótów z agencji.-powiedziałem cicho i już zamierzałem odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście dla Richarda (bo okazało się, że to on pytał) Andrzej mnie wyręczył. -GL to Gówniany Labirynt.-powiedział mój przyjaciel. -I taki skrót był w agencji?-spytał Richard z niedowierzaniem. -Weź już nic nie mów.-odpowiedziałem cicho, a potem przeszedłem do tłumaczenia mojego planu-Wojowników jest 27 z czego 5 ma mocne oparzenia na twarzach...-zacząłem, ale jedne z agentów mi przerwał. -Ale skąd...? -Nie przerywać mi!! Kolega wcześniej podniósł rękę i było git więc ty też podnieś!! To takie trudne?!-wydarłem się na niego. -Nie.-odpowiedział, ale zupełnie bez skruchy. Ja mu jeszcze pokażę...-I to ty ochrzaniłem Fina za to, że na nas krzyczy.-mruknął pod nosem, ale na jego nieszczęście usłysząłem to. -Fin krzyczał na was kiedy zwracaliście mu uwagę co jest nienormalne, a ja krzyczę na was żeby doprowadzić was do porządku i żebyście mnie słuchali co jest normalne.-odpowiedziałem siląc się na spokój. -No dobra.-mruknął w odpowiedzi. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale widocznie wolał odpuścić.-Wracając do pytania...Ale przecież nie mamy pewności ilu ich jest. Może jest 27, a może więcej. Nie wiemy czy pokazali nam się wszyscy. -Słuszna uwaga. Właśnie dlatego zakładamy, że jest ich 27. Prawdy dowiemy się później. -Ale jak możemy zakładać? Znaczy, ile dałeś na zakład? Z resztą nie ważne, podbiłam! Daję 1000zł na to, że się mylisz! -Nie możemy wiedzieć ile ich jest. Nie jesteśmy w stanie się tego dowiedzieć, ale bedziemy mogli to w krótce sprawdzić...-zacząłem w miarę spokojnie, ale on znowu mi przerwał. -A co jesli ja chcę wiedzieć teraz?-spytał. -To masz problem i się nie dowiesz.-odpowiedziałem. -A tak właściwie to jak Ci wyszło, ze 27?-spytał znowu. Wiedziałem, że gość po prostu próbuje zrobić ze mnie idiotę, ale nie pozwolę mu na to. -Jak zaraz dostaniesz z półobrotu to Ci się znudzi.-mruknąłem, a potem dodałem głośniej-Bo wiem. Aha, jak się nazywasz? -Fryderyk.-odpowiedział. -Dobrze, Fryderk, masz 15 punktów karnych... -I oto jest gość, który gra dowódcę, a ani się na tym nie zna ani nikt bo dowódcą nie mainował.-powiedział agent. Spojrzałem na niego ze wściekłością i wydałem krótką komendę. -Eret, drewno.-syknąłem. Mam nadzieję, że wyglądałem wtedy jak ktoś kto za chwilę chce kogoś zabić. W moją stronę poszybował drewniany młotek. Złapałem go i natychmiast rzuciłem nim we Fryderyka. Mężczyzna oberwał między oczy i padł na ziemię. Zadowolony kontynuowałem. -A więc będziemy śledzić wojowników, dowiemy się ilu ich jest i gdzie chodzą. W ten sposób po wielu tygodniach ciężkiej pracy znajdziemy wyjście z labiryntu, którego używają i my też się nim posłużymy. Wszystko jasne?-spytałem. Tym razem już bez kłutni wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami na "tak".-Ok. Czas wydostać sięz tego szajsu...-powiedziałem odchodząc od stołu. Nagle Richard podniósł rekę. Zrozumiałem o co mu zapewne chodzi więc powiedziałem-Jeśli zamierzasz spytać czy "szajs" to kolejny skrót to ostrzegam, że zaraz oberwiesz w łeb nie drewnianym młotkiem tylko tym.-powiedziałem unosząc "miotacz" do kotletów. Richard z trudem przełknął ślinę i powoli opuścił rękę.-Dobrze, rozprawa skończona.-komentowałem i udeżyłem z całej siły "miotaczem" w stół, który z trzaskiem złamał się na dwie części. Za mną rozległ się czyjś zduszony okrzyk. Nawet nie oglądając się na reakcję agentów rzuciłem "miotaczem" za siebie i poszedłem na spacer. Perspektywa Ereta Złamałem "miotacz" Czkawki i schowałem go do jego plecaka. Richard spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją. -Uwierz, gdyby chciał to by trafił, a ciebie chciał trafić.-nie pozostawiłem mu złudzeń. Fin wstał i podążył za Czkawką. Zauwarzyłem, że ostatnio sporo gadają...I dobrze! Nareszcie się dogadali. -Spać mi się chce.-powiedziała Karolina kładąc głowę na moich kolanach. Przykryłem ją kocem. -No nieźle.-skomentował Andrzej. -Coś cię śmieszy?-spytałem ze złością. -Łał!-prawie krzyknął-Czyli ty tak na poważnie!-bardziej stwierdził niż spytał-Gratuluję. Nasz Eret dorasta! -Przymknij się bo ją obudzisz!-syknąłem na niego. -Przestańcie bo to jest żenujące.-powiedział Zlatan, a potem dodał głośniej-Szykujcie sprzęt. Pierwszy zwiad wyruszy stąd jutro. -A ty skąd to wiesz?-spytałem. -Znam Czkawkę i wiem, że tak zarządzi więc odrazu mówię agentom żeby się szykowali. Ty znasz go jeszcze lepiej ode mnie wiec też powinnieneś o tym wiedzieć.-odparł. -Racja.-mruknąłem. Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.-Idziemy spać? Puźno już.-powiedziałem. -Ahaaaaa, czyli to tak. I ty oczywiście z...-powiedział i wskazał na śpiącą Karolinę. -Weźcie się ogarnijcie!-syknłą zdenerwowany Zlatan.-I to jest dobry pomysł, idźcie spać.-powiedział i poszedł gdzieś. -A ty gdzie się wybierasz?-spytał Andrzej. -Idę pogadać z dowództwem.-odpowiedział-Nie czekajcie na mnie.-dodał jeszcze. -Ha! Mielibyśmy na ciebie czekać?! Myślisz, że to, że jesteśmy w jednej kwaterze znaczy, że nie mogę zasnąć wiedząc, że kogoś nie ma?! Ty chyba sobie żartujesz!-wybuchnął Andrzej. -Ta, racja. Pozdrów ode mnie swojego misia na dobranoc.-powiedział jeszcze Zlatan i zniknął w ciemnościach. Rozdział 37-Komplikacje Dedyki dla Szczerbek25 oraz JulciaXD7722. Perspektywa Astrid -Astrid, my dzisiaj wyjeżdżamy do Paryża.-powiedział Sączysmark. A no tak! Razem z Heather jadą tam na miesiąc! Zupełnie zapomniałam... -No, dobra, czyli wy nie lecicie.-powiedziałam i spojrzałam wyczekująco na resztę. -As, nie możemy jechać tak odrazu.-powiedziała Szpadka. -Czemu?-spytałam zdziwiona. -A Szczerbatek?-spytała. Westchnęłam ciężko. Ona ma rację. Muszę się zająć jego leczeniem.-A Andrea i Braian?-spytała znowu.-Mam dalej wymieniać? Poza tym nawet gdyby Sączysmark i Heathera nie wyjeżdżali to musieliby i tak zajmować się Thomasem i Jackiem. Nie ma szans żebyśmy wyjecieli tak szybko. Może na kilka miesięcy. Jorgensonowie wracają za miesiąc i przez ten czas może uda nam się wszystko załatwić, ale jeśli nie to jeszcze poczekamy. Nie możemy się tak spieszyć. -Dobrze.-westchnęłam-Za miesiąc. Albo później. Ale postarajcie się załatwić wszystko w miarę szybko.-dodałam. -Jasne.-odpowiedział Mieczyk. Wiem, że next krótki, ale tak wyszło...Ale mimo, że krótki to wydało się jakie mają imiona dzieci Czkawki i Astrid oraz Sączysmarka i Heathery. Nie wiem czemu tak wymyśliłem, że i tu i tu bliźniaki...No i beka z Sączysmarka we Francji gwarantowana w przyszłych rozdziałach :) Rozdział 38-Mamy plan. Teraz pozostaje kwestia: Jak go zrealizować? Perspektywa Czkawki -Co o tym myslisz?-spytałem Fina. -Plan Ci sie udał.-odpowiedział-Trzeba go jeszcze wykonać. -O czym gadacie?-usłyszałem za soba. Zlatan podszedł do nas i powiedział-Można się przyłaczyć? -Jasne. Trzeba omówić szczegoły palnu.-odpowiedziałem-Pomożesz? -No oczywiście. Poza tym szpiegowanie mam we krwi. Moge się nadać.-odparł Zlatan. -Tak?-spytałem zdziwiony-I pomyśleć, że dowiaduję się o tym po ponad czterech latach stędzoych praktycznie z tobą w obcym kraju. Życie jest zaskakujące..., ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. Perspektywa Ereta -Jak śmiesz?!?!-krzyknął Andrzej w stronę ciemności, w których przed chwilą zniknął Zlatan.-Pozbyłem się Teddy'ego ponad 3 lata temu!! -Teddy'ego?!-wszyscy agenci zapytali praktycznie chórem i po chwili salę wpełniły śmiechy. -Mieliśmy udać się na spoczynek!-uciszyłem ich mimo, że sam już od dobrej chwili zwijałem się ze śmiechu w głębi podświadomości. -Tsa, na spoczynek. Ja mu mogę załatwić spoczynek.-Andrzej spojrzał w ciemność jakby chciał jakimś sposobem wydobyć z niej szweda. -Wiesz co? Zlatan ma rację. To jest żałosne.-powiedziałem i biorąc Karolinę na ręce ruszyłem w strone kwater. Wiem, że krótki, ale jutro będzie duuuuużo dłuższy :) Next Zaniosłem Karolinę do jej kwater, położyłem ją na jej łóżku i postąpiłem krok w stronę wyjścia gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. -Zimno mi.-mruknęła Karolina. -Przyniosę Ci jakiś koc...-powiedziałem. Ona w odpowiedzi tylko mocniej ścisnęła moją rękę.-No dobra...-westchnąłem i wgramoliłem się pod kołdrę. Karolina natychmiast się do mnie przytuliła. -Kocham się.-mruknłęa jeszcze, nie wiem czy świadomie i zasnęła. Perspektywa Czkawki -Wracamy?-zaproponowałem. Rozmawialiśmy całą noc, ale już od jakiejś godziny brakowało nam tematów bo wszystko już było omówione. -Spoko.-odparł Zlatan-Ale ja dzisiaj nie śpię. Już jest 6.45.-uśmichnął się. -A myślisz, że ja zamierzam spać?-spytałem także się uśmiechając. Ruszyliśmy w stronę kryjówki i po może kwadransie spaceru byliśmy na miejscu. Niektórzy agenci już wstali. -Dzień dobry, szefie.-powiedział Richard po tym jak nas zobaczył. -To było do Fina czy do mnie?-spytałem. Richard przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu odpowiedział. -Do...Chociaż nie... do obu nie może byc no to może...Niech będzie, że do ciebie.-odpowiedział wskazując na mnie. -Błąd!-krzyknąłem-Fin jest szefem dopóki nie rozwinie się akcja!-dodałem patrząc na Richarda z wyższością-Za karę masz przebiec 100 okrążeń wokół kryjówki! Teraz!! Richard nawet o nic nie pytał, po prostu jak opażony popędził wyznaczoną trasą. -I widzę cię tu za 10 minut!-krzyknąłem za nim-To ma być sprint!-dodałem, a potem razem z Finem i Zlatan wybuchliśmy śmiechem. -Musisz się tak nad nim znęcać?-spytał Fin. -Co? Jeszcze na dobre nie zacząłem.-odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. Fin zaśmiał się pod nosem. -Wy nie zamierzacie spać, ale ja zamierzam.-powiedział Hofferson. -Jasne.-powiedziałem i ruszyliśmy w stronę kwater Hoffersonów. Fin otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Spali tam Eret i wtulona w niego Karolina. Położyłem rękę na ramieniu i Fina i mocno ścisnąłem. -Powstrzymaj rządzę mordu.-powiedziałem do niego szeptem starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Fin poczerwieniał na twarzy i spojrzał na mnie wściekle. Potem pokazał na łóżku i znów spojrzał na mnie i tak na zmianę przez kilka minut.-Ale, stary, co takiego się dzieje, że jesteś taki wściekły? Nic się nie dzieje! Śpią! O co Ci chodzi? -Jak kiedyś będziesz ojcem to zrozumiesz.-syknął do mnie. -Narazie zapowiada się, że do niczego takiego nie dojdzie.-odpowiedziałem.-Połóż się w łóżku Ereta. Nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo się myli... Uspokoiłm Fina co zajęło mi jakieś dziesięć minut, a potem poszedłem na plac treningowy. Teraz już wszyscy agenci siedzieli przy ognisku, rozpalonym przy pomocy stołu, na których wczoraj odbywała się rozprawa. Chociaż...brakuje dwóch. Richard jest więc kogo nie ma? Nagle podbiegło do mnie dwóch agentów, którzy dopiero przed chwilą weszli do kryjówki. -Gdzie byliście?-spytałem. Obaj spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni. -Dostaliśmy rozkaz żeby iść na zwiad.-odpowiedział jeden z nich. -Myślałem, że tak zarządzisz więc cię wyręczyłęm.-powiedział stojący obok Zlatan. -Tak zamierzałem, ale zmieniłem zdanie.-odpowiedziałem, a potem dodałem-Ale skoro tak szybko się uwinęli to nawet nie ma problemu.-dodałem, a potem powiedziałęm głośniej-Uwaga!-spojrzenia wszystkich skupiły się na mnie-Najpierw do labiryntu pójdzie dwóch agentów, którzy zostaną tam na noc. O północy jeden z nich ruszy w stronę kryjówki, a wtedy jeden z agentów będących w kryjówce go zmieni w labiryncie. Kolejna zmiana będzie się odbywać w południe i tak zawsze. Jasne? -Tak!-odpowiedzieli chórem agenci. -No to teraz jedzcie szybko bo zaraz chcę z wami poćwiczyć kilka manewrów.-dodałem. Kilku agentów pokiwało głowami w wszyscy wzięli się do jedzenia. Andrzej spojrzał na mnie unosząc jedną brew. O co mu chodzi?...Nie no bez jaj!-Człowieku ty weź się lecz! Rozdział 39-Jorgensonowie we Fracji Sądzę, że tytuł mówi sam za siebie :D Jako, że mam już 666 edycji to ten next będzie szatańsko śmieszny :) Perspektywa Sączysmarka -Gdzie idziemy?-spytałem. -To już 13.00. Chodźmy gdzieś na obiad.-zaproponowała Heather. -Dobrze, ale nie na ślimaki.-zaznaczyłem stanowczo. -No dobra. A może chociaż skusisz się na żabie udka?-powiedziała z uśmiechem. -No dobrze, niech Ci będzie. Może nie będą takie złe. -Napewno nie będą.-powiedziała, a potem dodała-Idę z dziećmi do fontanny. Złożysz zamówienie? -Jasne skarbie.-powiedziałem i poszedłem w stronę restauracji. Nagle rzucił mi się w oczy sklep z beretami. A możeby tak...Tak! To świetny pomysł!-pomyślałem i wszedłem do sklepu. Po chwili wyszedłem stamtąd w berecie i ze sztucznym wąsem. Podszedłem do fontanny i uśmiechnąłem się do Heather. -I jak wyglądam?-spytałem. Moja żona spojrzała na mnie i wybuchnęła śmiechem. -Zabawnie. Wyglądasz zabawnie.-odpowiedziała wciąż się śmiejąc. Poszedłem do restauracji, usiadłem przy jednym ze stołów i czekałem na kelnera. Ten zjawił już chwilę później. -Trzy razy La żabie udka i jedno La piwo, proszę.-powiedziałem. Kelner zanotował coś w notatniku i poszedł sobie. Po chwili podbiegła do mnie Heathera z dziećmi. -Zupełnie zapomniałam, że nie znasz francuskiego. Wybacz kochanie. -Nie, spokojnie. Już zamówiłem.-powiedziałem i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów na stole wylądowały trzy porcje żabich udek i moje piwo.Jednym łykiem wypiłe je i poprosiłem-La jeszcze jedno piwo.-powiedziałem i kelner odszedł. Wow.. Mają tempo. -Ale wiesz, że to nie było po francusku?-spytała Heather. -Jak to nie?!-oburzyłem się-Przecież kelner rozumie!-na to moja żona nie znalazła już argumentów. Po chwili kelner podszedł do nas z moim drugim piwem. -Zauwarzył La kelner jak ja La dobrze La mówię po La francusku?-spytałem z uśmiechem. Kelner nagle poczerwieniał na twarzy, spojrzał na mnie ze wściekłością i krzyknął. -Jakbym nie był polakiem to byś pan La gówno zjadł!!! Rozdział 40-Niespodziewana wiadomość Dedyk dla Aklime71 za komentarz numer 300!!! Perspektywa Astrid -Jak czuje się Szczerbo?-spytała mnie Szpadka. -Dobrze.-odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem-Po zabiegu jest dużo lepiej. Energia go roznosi. Kiedy wczoraj go wyprowadziłam prawie mi uciekł.-zaśmiałam się.-Czuje się naprawdę świetnie. -No to super.-odparła Szpadka. -O cholera!!-krzyknął ktoś w pomieszczeniu obok. Razem ze Szpadką wymieniłyśmy zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Wstałam i skierowałam się do tego pomieszczenia, a Szpadka podąrzyła za mną. Pokojem obok była pracownia informatyczna. -Co się stało?-spytałam stojącego na środku Mieczyka. Nie zauwarzyłam nic leżącego na podłodze więc stwierdziałam, że nic się nie zniszczyło. -No właśnie, co jest?-dołączyła się do pytania Szpadka. -Stoik pozwolił sobie nie powiedzieć nam o jednym, drobnym szczególe jego sytuacji w Kazachstanie.-obie spojrzęliśmy na niego wyczekiwująco.-Stoika i jego ludzi ściga Albrecht Perfidny, brat Stoika. Dziś w nocy Karol opuścił obóz i udał się na najbliższe wzgórze żeby przekazać nam tą wiadomość. -Nic dziwnego, pewnie Stoik chce załatwić to po swojemu. Ma z bratem rachunki do wyrówania.-głośno myślałam-Ilu ludzi ma Stoik? Pozniósł jakieś straty? -Nie. Nadal ma ich 50 z czego 4 rannych. -A ilu ma Albrecht?-dopytywałam się. -30.-odpowiedział krótko Mieczyk. -Czyli jeśli dojdzie do bezpośredniego starcia to powinni wygrać, ale nie obejdzie się bez strat.-stwierdziłam-Dużych strat. -Jeśli dojdzie do bezpośredniego starcia to Stoik i reszta będą mieli spore problemy z przeżyciem.-poprawił Mieczyk. Obie ze Szpadką spojrzałyśmy na niego zdziwione.-Albrecht ma Kazachstańskich komandosów. Rozdział 41-Pierwszy zwiad Perspektywa Czkawki -Kogo wysłałeś na pierwszy zwiad?-spytałem Fina. -Richarda i Gerrarda.-odpowiedział mężczyzna. -Dobry wybór. Który wraca pierwszy?-dopytywałem się. -Gerrard.-odparł krótko wuj Astrid. -Też dobry wybór.-uśmiechnąłem się do niego.-Naprawdę uwarzasz, że nadam się na przywódcę lepiej niż ty? -Jasne, że nie uwarzam, że nadasz się lepiej. Po prostu ja mam już dosyć tej roboty. Teraz ty się z nimi pomęczysz.-odpowiedział. I w ten sposób odkryłem kolejną jego cechę. Jest szczery do bólu. -Tsa...-powiedziałem cicho. -Ale to jak sobie z nimi poradziłeś przy omawianiu planu i na treningu robi wrażenie. Nadasz się.-dodał. -Mówiłeś już.-zaśmiałem się cicho. -Czyli mam tego nie powarzać?-spytał. -Powtarzaj ile chcesz.-odparłem wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem.-Co mam zrobić Eretowi?-spytałem nawiązując do sytuacji sprzed dwóch dni. -Hahaha!-zaśmiał się Fin-Chcesz się wkupić w łaski starego przywódcy?-spytał. -Ta...Bardzo zabawne. Rzeczywiście.-odpowiedziałem, ale po chwili zastanowienia dodałem-Może... -No to słuchaj...-zaczął Fin, ale nagle podbiegł do nas Gerrard. Skąd on się tu wziął?! Przecież zmiana miała być w południe! Jest dopiero około 10! -Co ty tu robisz Gerrard? Czemu tak szybko wróciłeś?-dopytywałem się. Zdyszany agent odpowiedział dopiero po chwili. -Znaleźliśmy. Ich.-wydusił z siebie.-Zamaskowanych wojowników. -To dobrze, ale...Zachowaliście ostrożność? Nie zauwarzyli was?-pytałem dalej. -Nie, zachowaliśmy ostrożność. Nie widzieli nas. Ale, sir! Ich są setki!!! Next -Setki? Setki?!-pytałem. Gerrrard tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową. Odwróciłem się kierując w stronę magazynu-No bedą setki trupów. Mam już dość tego gównianego kraju, tego gównianego labiryntu i tego całego gównianego świata!!! Andrzej!! Otwieraj paczkę specjalną!!-rozkazałem. Mój przyjaciel natychmiast otworzył magazyn i wbiegł do niego dopadając do ogromnego pudła.-Tak właściwie to czemu my przez te prawie 5 lat nawet nie zajrzeliśmy do nowych tchnologii, które zdobyliśmy?-spytałem. -Nie mam pojęcia.-opowiedział Andrzej. Nagle do magaznu przez dodatkowe drzwi wpadł Zlatan. -Jestem.-zameldował się. Nie odpowiedziałem. Ruszyłem w stronę kwatery Hoffersonów. Tam oczywiście Eret całował się z Karoliną. -Eret, mam W DUPIE co teraz robisz, za 5 sekund jesteś w magazynie bo inaczej przestrzelę Ci łeb!!!-wydarłem się na niego i ruszyłem w stronę magazynu. Po trzech sekundach Eret przebiegł obok mnie i prawie wpadł na Andrzeja. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. To się nazywa porządne wyszkolenie.-pomyślałem-Wiedział, że nie żartuję. -Co tam jest?-spytałem Andrzeja. -Wygląda na to, że zgarnęliśmy jakieś kompletne gówno.-odpowiedział Eret.-Tu jest wyrzutnia śnieżek. -To też broń.-zignorowałem go-Co jeszcze? -Pistolet na elektryczne strzałki...-zaczął Andrzej, ale mu przerwałem. -Tyle razy mówiłem ojcu, że przydałby nam się taki sprzęt, a on zawsze mówił, że taka broń nie istnieje. A w Azji, oczywiście, wynaleźli taką broń już 5 lat temu. Co jeszcze?-spytałem. -Reszta za ciężka żeby dźwigać.-odparł Zlatan. -Tak?-spytałem z powątpiewaniem. -Tego nie uniosłoby nawet pięciu mężczyzn.-dopowiedzał Andrzej. -Aha, no to Eret poniesie.-zadecydowałem i ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia z kryjówki dając do zrozumienia, że nie przyjmuję sprzeciwu. -Może być?-spytałem stając obok Fina. -Może być.-odpowiedział z uśmiechem stary Hofferson. No może nie taki stary, ale już po pięćdziesiątce więc trochę....-Ale jesteś pewien, że to udźwignie?-spytał Fin. -Jestem pewien, ale trochę się pomęczy.-odpowiedziałem. -Bo przecież o to chodzi.-uzupełnił Fin śmiejąc się pod nosem. -Czkawka!-krzyknął za mną Zlatan. Odwróciłem się i wróciłem do magazynu. -Co znaleźliście?-spytałem. -To ja znalazłem.-poprawił Zlatan i kopnął jedno z pudeł, z którego wysypało się...w piguły "zbiorników" ze sztucznym śniegiem. -To jest zapas sztucznego śniegu na...-zaczął Eret, ale mu przerwałem. -...jedną porządną bitwę. Pakujcie to.-powiedziałem i wyszedłem z magazynu. Po chwili znów stanąłem obok Fina. -Wyruszamy na łowy.-powiedziałem sam do siebie, ale stary agent pokiwał twierdząco głową patrząc na mnie z uznaniem. -Będzie z Ciebie dobry przywódca.-powiedział-Umiesz dbać o dyscyplinę.-zaśmiał się. Wrzutnia śnieżek to jeszcze nie jest ta niekonwencjonalna broń, o której pisałem. To będzie coś jeszcze bardziej niekonwencjonalnego. :D Rozdział 42-Musimy się zbierać Perspektywa Astrid -No to musimy się zbierać!-krzyknęłam. -Nie.-odpowiedział stanowczo Mieczyk. -Jak to nie?-spytałam zdziwiona. -Bo nie.-odparł Thorston. Spojrzałam na niego złowrogo.-Nie możemy. Wyślemy do nich nasz oddział, ale my nie polecimy. No przynajmniej nie wszyscy.-spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona-Jadę ze Szpadką, ty zostajesz.-oczy prawie wyskoczyły mi z powiek-Musisz się zająć dziećmi, kiedy załatwisz dla nich opieke pojedziesz. A Sączysmark jest we Francji, nie będziemy mu psuć urlopu. -Ty nie rozumiesz...?!-zaczęłam, ale Mieczyk mi przerwał. -Rozumiem. Po prostu podchodzę do sprawy od strony zawodowej. Słyszałem kiedyś od pewnego mądrego człowieka, że agent tak właśnie powinien robić.-powiedział. -Kto Ci tak powiedział?!-prawie na niego krzyknęłam. -Czkawka.-odpowiedział spokojnie nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Już pakował sprzęt na wylot.-I mówię poważnie. My lecimy, a ty zostajesz. Jak Sączysmark wróci to możecie lecieć z kolejnym oddziałem.-dodał wciąż pakując plecak-Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że załatwisz opiekę dla dzieci. Bez tego cię stąd nie wypuszczą. Załatwię to.-powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia razem z siostrą. Rozdział 43-Nowa wojna Perspektywa Czkawki -A tak właściwie to co Eret niesie na plecach?-spytałem Zlatana. -Wielką bombę.-odpowiedział krótko. -Jakiego rodzaju?-dopytywałem się. -Bombowego.-odpowiedział mi przyjaciel. Spojrzałem na niego znudzony.-Serio mówię. Ten sprzęt jest "bomba" pod każdym względem!-dodał. -Zdąrzyłem się domyślić.-powiedziałem.-Bomba elektro-magnetyczna?-spytałem. Byłem prawie pewien, że mam rację, ale chciałem się upenić. -Skąd wiesz?-spytał zdziwiony szwed. -Bo tutaj wszystko jest elektro-magnetyczne. No może prawie, ale zobacz. Granaty elektro-magnetyczne, pistolety na kule elektro-magnetyczne, bomba elektro-magnetyczna. Nie uwarzasz, że to trochę dziwne? I w dodatku to wszystko powstało w Kazachstanie. Zupełnie jakby szykowali się na jakąś wojnę z robotami. Dziwne, prawda? -No dziwne, ale skąd wiesz o granatach? Nawet nie zdąrzyłem Ci o nich powiedzieć.-powiedział Zlatan. -Dobry przywódca zawsze wie co ma na wyposażeniu. Nawet jeśli nikt mu tego nie powie.-odpowiedziałem.-Czeka nas nowa wojna. Z wojownikami z labiryntu. -I sądzisz, że wygramy? Co mogą im zrobić te granaty albo strzałki jeśli to żywi ludzie?-spytał Zlatan. -I naprawdę sądzisz, że to żywi ludzie?-spytałem. Z okazji nowego roku życzę wszystkim zdrowia, szczęścia, radości i spełnienia marzeń :D -A ty sądzisz, że nie?-spytał zdziwiony Zlatan. -Właśnie tak sądzę.-odpowiedziałem. -Polałeś już jednego wodą i to nic nie dało. To nie są roboty.-zauwarzył mój przyjaciel. -Wiem, ale androidy są odporne na wodę.-powiedziałem. -Androidy? Sadzisz, że takie coś w ogóle już powstało?-spytał zdziwiony szwed. -No jasne. I to już dawno. No bo po co niby w Kazachstanie taki sprzęt-wskazałem na nasze wyposażenie-Technologia idzie do przodu, ale coś musiało im się wymknąć z pod kontroli. Stworzyli androidy, całą masę androidów, ale one przestały być im posłuszne. Ludzie w obawie, że dojdzie do wojny z maszynami, stworzyli broń, która miała im pomóc w walce.-znów wskazałem na wielką bombę-Ale udało im sie przegonić androidy, nie wiemy jak, i uwięzić je w labiryncie. W tym labiryncie. -To ma sens.-powiedział Zlatan.-Czyli czeka nas wojna z androidami? I jak my mamy to wygrać? -Przecież i tak byśmy zginęli.-odpowiedziałem mu obojętnie, a po chwili z trudem powstrzymałem wybuch śmiechu widząc jego minę-No przecież żartuję.-powiedziałem.-Zbadajcie możliwości tej bomby. To będzie miało chyba kluczowe znaczenie.-dodałem, a potem zmieniłem temat-Ciekawe kiedy to się stało. Na pewno conajmniej 10 lat temu. Skoro już wtedy mieli taką technologię to, jeśli kiedyś stąd wyjdziemy, możemy mieć spore problemy. Rozdział 44-Koszmar Informuję, że opowiadanko się trochę przedłuży, a Wielkie Spotkanie odbędzie się trochę później niż koło 50 rozdziału. Ktoś ma coś przeciwko? :) -No żebyś wiedział.-powiedział Zlatan.-Ale zamiast myśleć o wyjściu stąd może narazie spróbujemy przeżyć?!-krzyknął nagle. -Wiem, ale to nie takie proste.-odpowiedziałem. -Czy ty mnie w ogóle słychasz?!-spytał podnosząc głos. -Tak.-odpowiedziałem. -I tak odpowiadasz na moje pytanie?! -Tak, ale o co Ci chodzi? Przecież mówię prawdę.-Zlatan spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Następnie położył obie dłonie na moich ramionach i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. -Przed chwilą gadałeś jak jakiś filozof o rewolucji androidów w Kazachstanie około roku 2010, a teraz mówisz mi, że przeżycie nie jest łatwe nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym co mówisz!-krzyknął do mnie tak jakby chciał mnie obudzić. -No i...co? Co w tym dziwnego?-spytałem. Zlatan znów spojrzał na mnie nie mogac uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Następnie spuścił głowę i pokręcił nią z niedowierzaniem. -Idź spać, stary. Musisz się wyspać.-powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony.-Idź bo zaraz kompletnie Ci odwali.-dodał. Odwróciłem się i poszedłem do swojej kwatery. *** Widzę Astrid. Obok niej dwójka dzieci. Siedzą na kanapie w domu Hoffersonów. Co to za dzeci? Nagle otwierają sę drzwi wejściowe. W salonie pojawia się...Eret? Skąd on się tu wziął?! Podchodzi do Astrid i...co?! Oni się całują?! Jak to możliwe?! Obudziłem się zlany potem i prawie spadłem z łóżka. Co to miało być?! Czy ja już kompletnie zwariowałem?! Ktoś mi czegoś dosypał czy jak?! Ale chwila...a jeśli to był sen proroczny? Albo nie proroczny. Może...już kiedyś miałem takie coś. Widziałem coś co aktualnie się dzieje, a czego nie mogę widzieć normalnie. Ale to bez sensu, przecież Eret tu jest!! A może...co jeśli widziałem co by było gdybyśmy teraz byli w Berk? Te dzieciaki miały na oko jakieś 4 lata więc...Nie! Niemożliwe!! A jeśli...jasna cholera!! Zerwałem się z łóżka i wybiegłem z kwatery. Eret rozmawiał właśnie ze Zlatanem i kilkoma agentami. Wyjąłem nóż zza pasa i zacząłem biec w jego stronę. Zauwarzył mnie. -Co jest, stary? Co się stało?-spytał zdziwony. -Co się stało?! Nawet nie udawaj, że ne wiesz!! Wszystko wiem! Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego!! Nie oszukasz mnie!-z tym okrzykiem rzuciłem nożem celując w głowę Ereta. Agent zrobił unik, ale kilka sekund później rzuciłem się na niego. Odepchnął mnie i szybko wstał. -O co Ci chodzi?-spytał zdezorientowany. -O co mi chodzi?! Ty już dobrze wiesz!! Wszystkiego się dowiedziałem!! Nie oszukasz mnie!!!-darłem się na całe gardło jednocześnie zadając ciosy przeciwnikowi. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie od tyłu. Uderzyłem go łokciem w brzuch i wyrwałem się z uścisku. Doskoczyło do mnie kilku kolejnych agentów. Podskoczyłem i kopnąłem w szczękę jednego z nich. Drugiemu wykręciłem rękę i rzuciłem nim o ścianę. Trzeciego kopnąłem w brzuch i podciąłem mu nogi. Eret zaatakował mnie od tyłu. Uderzyłem go z łokcia w szczękę, potem kopnąłem tam gdzie niewolno i uderzyłem pięścią w twarz. Kolejny agent skoczył na mnie z zamiarem kopnięcia mnie w twarz, ale złapałem jego nogę i uderzyłem z całej siły pięścia w udo. Agent wydał z siebie krzyk bólu i upadł na ziemię. Nagle z dwóch stron napadli na mnie Richard i Fin. Błyskawicznie zrobiłem unik tak, że pięść Richarda zatrzymała się na szczęce Fina, a potem popchnąłem obu agentów, którzy wpadli na Fryderyka i po chwili cała trójka leżała na ziemi. Kolejnego agenta powaliłem kopniakiem z półobrotu. Nagle obok mnie pojawiło się pięciu agentów. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Eret oraz Fin, Richard i Fryderyk, którzy zdążyli już wstać. -O co chodzi, Czkawka?-spytał Eret. -Ty już dobrze wiesz!!-krzyknąłem i kopnąłem jednego z agentów po czym znów rzuciłem się na Ereta. Fin odepchnął mnie tak, że upadłem na ziemię, ale natychmiast wstałem i kopnąłem kolejnego agenta, który chciał mnie przygwoździć do ziemi. Agenci atakowali mnie ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie. Odpychałem i kopałem wszystkich po kolei, ale kiedyś musiałem ulec. W końcu ktoś przyłożył mi do twarzy jakąś szmatkę, zapewne ze środkiem usypiałącym. Szarpnął się i kopnąłem stojącego obok Fryderyka w twarz. Chwyt na moich ustah nie ustał. Uderzyłem łokciem za siebie, a potem błyskawicznie odwróciłem się i podciąłem Eretowi nogi. Nagle ktoś mnie popchnął i upadłem na ziemię. Jeden z agentów natychmiast do mnie podbiegł, ale kopnąłem go z całej siły, obiema nogami w klatkę piersiową przez co wylądował kilka metrów dalej. Szybko wstałem gdy nagle dopadł do mnie Fin. Przyłożył szmatkę z powrotem do moich ust i przygwoździł mnie do ściany. Moje zmysły zaczęły wariować. Przestałem widzieć otoczenie, a hałaś w wokoło zaczął się rozmywać. Po chwili już nic nie słyszałem. I nagle usłyszałem śmiech. Złowieszczy śmiech, od którego przeciętny człowiek dostałby ciarek na całym ciele. A po chwili śmiech ucichł i pojawił się ten ochrypły głos. Głos, który poznałbym wszędzie. -Gratulacje, panowie! To był świetny pomysł z dosypaniem tego prochu do żarcia Haddocka! Tyle usłyszałem. Potem mój słuch już zupełnie przestał działać. Tylko ciemność i cisza... Czyj głos usłyszał Czkawka? Na odpowiedź macie czas do czwartku :) Rozdział 45-Serio? Perspektywa Astrid Po rozmowie z Mieczykiem wróciłam do domu, gdzie, na kanapie siedzieli Matylda i Mieczyk. Moja siostra położyła sobie głowię na ramieniu blondyna i rozmawiali, nie wiem o czym. Co ona w nim widzi? Chociaż, tak nanprawdę to nie dziwię się. Ona też jest dziwna więc z Mieczykiem idealnie do siebie pasują. Ominęłam kanapę i bez słowa weszłam do mojego pokoju spakować się. Czemu? Bo przecież za kilka minut załatwię opiekę dla dzieci. I wtedy Mieczyk już nie będzie w stanie mnie powstrzymać przed wyjazdem. Matyldo dobrze się nimi zajmie, a ja będę mogła pomóc pozostałym. Spakowałam się i wróciłam do salonu. Matylda siedziała sama na kanapie. Usiadłam obok i zaczęłam rozmowę. -Serio?-spytałam lekko rozbawiona. -Co "serio"?-spytała zdziwiona Matylda. -Mieczyk?-sprecyzowałam pytanie. -Co Mieczyk?-spytała znowu. -Chodzisz z Mieczykiem?-spytałam z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech rozbawienia. -Eee...tak. A co Ci do tego? -Nic, tylko nie mogę w żaden sposób pojąć co ty w nim widzisz.-odpowiedziałam. .-O co Ci chodzi? Mieczyk jest: kulturalny, miły, zabawny, rozmowny, potrafi ogoś wysłuchać i jest po prostu idealny. I w żaden sposób nie jest wariatem, a tak go nazywaliście.-powiedziała Matylda. Westchnęłam ciężko. --I nazywaliśmy go tak trafnie. Wiesz, jeszcze nigdy nie mogłam tak bardzo współczuć Ci niewiedzy.-powiedziałam i właśnie w tym momencie Mieczyk wrócił do salonu. -O czym gadaice, dziewczyny?-spytał. -Lecę do Kazachstanu razem z wami.-powiedziałam. -Fajnie, a kto zajmie się... -Matylda.-wypaliłam zanim blondyn zdąrzył dokończyć pytanie. -Aha, spoko. No to w takim razie spak... -Już to zrobiłam.-znów mu przerwałam wskazując na walizkę przy wejściu do mojego pokoju. -Wow...Jesteś na wszystko przygotowana?-spytał Thorston. -Na wszystko poza tym, że będziesz wujkiem moich dzieci.-mruknęłam pod nosem. -Słucham?-spytał Mieczyk. -Nic, nic. Jestem na wszystko przygotowana.-powiedziałam wstając z kanapy.-To co? Lecimy? -Spoko, tylko, że...Myślałem, że jeszcze troche tutaj zostaniesz i, że polecicie razem ze Smarkiem, a tak będzie trzeba do niego zadzwonić żeby leciał odrazu do Kazachstanu.-powiedział blondyn. -I ja mam to zrobić?-spytałam, a Mieczyk pokiwał twierdząco głową-Mam mu zepsuć urlop? -Astrid, zapomniałaś, że kiedy Karol i Stoik są niedostępni to ty tutaj rządzisz? Możesz mu rozkazać żeby leciał do Kazachstanu.-powiedział Mieczyk. -Mogę rządzić Sączysmarkiem?-spytałam z niedowierzaniem, a Mieczyk znów pokiwał twierdząco głową. Po chwili zastanowienia westchnęłam ciężko-To nie to samo co w liceum. Wtedy byłaby zabawa.-zaśmiałam się pod nosem kiedy nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam.-A ty czemu mi rozkazywałeś?-spytałam Mieczyka. -Aaaa...To tak po przyjacielsku.-spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona-Poza tym zachowałem się rozsądnie.-dodał po chwili. Zaśmiałam się cicho. -Dobra, jedźmy już na to lotnisko.-powiedziałam. Rozdział 46-Nowy wróg, ale i nowe rozwiązanie cz.1 Svwars! Wkurzyłeś mnie! To miała być zagadka na cały tydzień! Rozwiązanie miało się pojawić dopiero w nexcie w weekend! A ty oczywiście odgadłeś już kilka godzin po pojawieniu się zagadki! Noż po prostu...Pff...No dobra, koniec żartów. Dedyk dla Svwars i przechodzimy do nexta. Aha, aporpo, dzisiaj jest next, ponieważ jutro nie będzie takowego. To tak w ramach wyjaśnienia, a teraz już przechodzimy do nexta...Ale tak na serio :) Perspektywa Czkawki Powoli otworzyłem oczy, ale nie widziałem jeszcze prawie niczego wokół mnie. Świat był rozmazany. A więc zostało mi rozmyślanie. No to bierzemy się do roboty. Skąd on sie tu wziął?! Jak wszedł do Labiruntu?! Znaczy, też się trochę cieszę z tego bo z Labiryntu nie ma wyjścia, no chyba, że...A jeśli on zna wyjście?! Trzeba będzie go śledzić. No dobra, zapowiada się pracowity dzień. Poruszałem palcami i nogami i poczułem. No serio? Znowu mnie przyczepili do łóżka? Zabawni są. Zamknąłem oczy i ponownie je otworzyłem. Widziałem już coraz ostrzej. Zobaczyłęm, że jestem w...mojej kwaterze. Dzięki Fin. Tutaj to nawet się nie muszę wysilać i rozwalać łańcuchów bo pod łóżkiem klusz uniwersalny. A to takie urządzonko co się dopasowuje do każdego zamka w drzwiach. Fajny sprzęt. Wygiąłem lekko rękę i wyjąłem mój klucz. Po chwili prawa ręka była wolna. Oswobodziłem lewą, a potem nogi i wstałem z łóżka. No rzeczywiście, jestem w mojej kwaterze. Nadal w to nie wierzyłem. Ale w takim razie po co mnie przymocowywali do łóżka? Nie domyślali się, że mogę mieć tutaj jakiś przydatny sprzęt? Aha! No jasne, że się domyślali, ale myśleli, że mam takowy sprzęt pochowany daleko od łóżka. A tu niespodzianka!! Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. No dobra, to teraz wychodzimy. Na rozgrzewkę walnę, któregoś w twarz z pięści, a potem idę to sprawdzić. Tylko kogo? No jakto kogo?! Ereta! A kogo miałbym walnąć z samego rana?! Znowu się zaśmiałem. Podszedłem do drzwi z zamiarem otworzenia ich, ale były zamknięte. Serio? Zamknięte drzwi? To ma mnie powstrzymać? Wyjąłem z kieszeni klucz i włożyłem go do zamka. Po chwili coś zabrzęczało i drzwi stanęły przede mną otworem. Wyszedłem i ruszyłem w stronę zbrojowni. Wziąłem swój pistolet, nóż, karabin i dwa granaty. A co mi szkodzi, wezmę też postolet elektro-magnetyczny. Wyszedłem ze zbrojowni i poszedłem na plac główny, tak nazywamy centrum Kryjówki. Kilku agentów siedziało przy ognisku, a pozostali chodzili po całej Kryjówce, ale od momentu, w którym pojawiłem się na placu głównym wszyscy zaczęli się na mnie gapić. -Czkawka?-spytał Eret z niedowierzaniem. -Nie, królewna śnieżka.-odpowiedziałem z sarkazmem i wyminąłem go przy okazji uderzając go w twarz.-Zlatan, Andrzej, mamy robotę!!-krzyknąłem w przestrzeń. Po chwili obaj wypadli ze swoich kwater i podbiegli do mnie.-Całkiem niezły czas reakcji.-powiedziałem-Szykujcie sprzęt, czeka nas wyprawa. -A co z nimi?-spytał Zlatan wskazując na agentów przy ognisku.-Pójdziemy sami, w czwórkę?-dopytywał sie szwed. -W czwórkę? Nie, w trójkę. No chyba, że Eret też będzie chciał, ale wątpię.-odpowiedziałem mu. -Nie no, bez przesady! Idę z wami!-krzyknął Eret. Zlatan, Andrzej i Eret spakowali sprzęt i już stali w wyjściu gdy na plac wpadł Fin. -Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? Jak się wydostałeś? -Po ludzku.-odpowiedziałem-Czy to tak trudno prawdzić co ktoś ma pod łóżkiem? -Nie, ale mogłeś mieć tam jakieś...rzeczy osobiste.-powiedział zakłopotany. -Tak, ale sprzęt to też rzeczy osobiste.-powiedziałem-Jako doświadczony agent powinnieneś wiedzieć, że w naszym zawodzie jeśli jesteś grzeczny i uprzejmy zginiesz szybciej. Ja nie zamierzam cię zabijać, ale my idziemy na wyprawę, a ty tutaj zostajesz i to się nie zmieni. No chyba, że sam tego zechcesz. -A czego chcesz szukać?-spytał Hofferson. -No jak to czego? Wyjścia stąd. Nawet już wiem mniej więcej gdzie ono jest.-po tych słowach conajmniej połowa agentów siedzących przy ognisku i kilku spacerujących po Kryjówce pobiegła do swoich kwater i po chwili wybiegła z plecakami ze sprzętem. Po chwili jeszcze kilku agentów zrobiło tak samo aż w końcu wszyscy stawili się obok mnie. -Pff...-Fin prychnął z niezadowoleniem-Wygląda na to, że idziemy z wami.-dodał gdy nagle w jego oczach można było ujrzeć olśnienie-A androidy? -A co mnie one obchodzą? Wystrzelcie tę bombę w ich stronę i idziemy.-odpowiedziałem od niechcenia i wyszedłem z Kryjówki. Agenci natychmiast podążyli za mną. Fin i Karolina po chwili do nas dołączyli. -Zamknąłem Kryjówkę, narazie nie będziemy w nich strzelać.-powiedział Fin. -A teraz trochę wyjaśnień. Co to było wczoraj?-spytał Eret. -Co co?-spytałem jakbym był idiotą. -To, że się na mnei rzuciłeś!-wytłumaczył. -A to już przyjaciel na przyjaciel nie może się rzucić na powitanie?-spytałem-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.-z trudem powstrzymywałem wybuch śmiechu widząc jak twarz mojego przyjaciela przybiera czerwony kolor. -Widzieliśmy się cały dzień! Mów co to było!-rozkazał. -Nie istotne.-zbyłem go. -Jak to nie istotne?! Prawie odciąłeś mi sam wiesz co!!-krzyknął na mnie. Nie wytrzymałem i ryknąłem śmiechem. Odpowiedziałem dopiero po chwili kiedy się uspokoiłem. -A szkoda, bo może uratowałbym świat przed inwazją małych Eretów.-powiedziałem i znów ryknąłem śmiechem jednak tym razem nie byłem sam. Conajmniej połowa agentów śmiała się razem ze mną. Zauwarzyłem, że Karolina i Eret wymieniają ukratkowe spojrzenia. -A co, już za późno?-spytałem przyjaciela szeptem. Eret spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem.-Masz szczęście, że Fin pilnuje tyłów.-powiedziałem. Po jakiejś godzinie drogi usłyszałem w oddali jakieś głosy. -Też to słyszysz?-spytał Eret. Pokiwałem twierdząco głową. Podbiegliśmy do najbliższej skały i zobaczyliśmy obóz. 7 namiotów trzyosobowych. Jest ich mniej niż nas. A dowodzi nimi...Nagle z jednego namiotu wyszedł rudowłosy meżczyzna z tatuażem na lewym ramieniu. -Tak jak myślałem...-szepnąłem-...Dagur. Konkursik!! Odpowiadajcie na pytanka i zgarniajcie dedyczki!-ale mam głupawkę :) Pytania i zadania: 1. Kim są dla siebie Dagur i Czkawka? 2. Ile lat miał Czkawka kiedy stracił matkę? 3. Jakie potwory żyją w Labiryncie? 4. Za co w agencji jest odpowiedzialny Johhan? 5. Które potwory z Labiryntu miały specjalne moce i jakie to były moce? 6. Kto zginął w wybuchu fabryki broni w Kazachstanie? (z polaków) 7. Ilu braci miał w młodości Stoik? 8. Czy ojcowie Astrid i Czkawki znali się kiedyś? (przed śmiercią ojca Astrid) 9. Jakie imiona mają mali Jorgensonowie? :D 10. Gdzie jest kwatera główna AOK? (światowa) 11. Kim są dla siebie Karolina i Astrid? 12. Wymień wszystkie podane w opowiadaniu imiona członków oddziału Fina. (nie jest tego dużo :D) 13. Wyjaśnij pojęcie: miotacz kotletów. XD 14. Ilu ludzi ma Dagur? ( w najnowszym rozdziale) 15. Jakim cudem to opowiadanie jest na pierwszej stronie? :) Mam nadzieję, że w konkursie weźmie udział dużo osób i, że będzie dużo dedyków. Powodzenia! Rozdział 47-Nowy wróg, ale i nowe rozwiązanie cz.2 -Richard, Gerrard, wracacie do Kryjówki po cały nasz sprzęt. Eret, szykuj się do manewru specjalnego.-zacząłem wydawać rozkazy-Zlatan, bierzesz dwóch ludzi i idziecie tam.-powiedziałem wskazując na szczyt góry obok. Jeśli to coś można nazwać górą. Chociaż kupa kamieni to trafniejsze określenie. -Co się dzieje? Co to za koleś?-spytała Karolina. -Koleś jest niebezpieczny, zna się na walce i wręcz i z bronią. W dodatku jest wariatem. No i oczywiście chce nas zabić. A w szczególności mnie.-wyjaśniłem.-Fryderyk!-krzyknąłem i wyjąłem z plecaka pistolet lektro-magnetyczny. Agent podbiegł do mnie i zasalutował choć zapewne wiele go to kosztowało.-Jak trafisz tym w rudego to cofnę Ci punkty karne.-powiedziałem wyciągając w jego stronę rękę z pistoletem. Frycek (bo taką dałem ku ksywe xd) spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, po chwili jednak wyrwał mi broń z ręki i pobiegł za skałę kilka metrów dalej. -Jaki mamy plan?-spytał Fin. -To ja Ci nic nie dałem do roboty?!-spytałem go z niedowierzaniem-No to już, wyczyść broń! -Co?!-prawie krzyknął Hofferson. -No co?-spytałem-Każdy powinien mieć jakieś zajęcie. Poza tym, jako mądry przywódca powinieneś przewidzieć to, że tak będzie jeśli oddasz mi dowodzenie. Nie przewidziałeś? Fin nie odpowiedział, po prostu odwrócił się bez słowa, usiadł na kamieniu obok i zaczął czyścić swój pistolet. Nagle rozległ się krzyk, a chwilę później ktoś prawie na mnie wpadł. Fryderyk. -Trafiony.-powiedział. -Za niedługo będzie zatopiony.-odpowiedziałem-Nie masz już punktów karnych.-dodałem i podniosłem lornetkę z ziemi. Już miałem ją przykładać do oczu kiedy zobaczyłem leżącą kilka metrów dalej Karolinę-Panienka też nie ma zajęcia?-spytałem. -Szlachta nie pracuje.-odpowiedziała. -Dobra, nie mam czasu na wymyślanie ciętej riposty. Rób co chcesz.-odpowiedziałem. -I to mi się podoba.-dodała uśmiechnięta Hoffersonówna. Obróciłem się i zauwarzyłem Richarda. Pewnie już wrócili do obozu. -Macie wszystko?-spytałem go. -No jasne, że nie. Przecież trzeba było jeszcze wziąść tę bombę!-zwrócił mi uwagę-Gerrard ją tutaj przytargał, a ja przyniosłem 7 plecaków. Zostało jeszcze dziesięć. -A więc wracajcie. Karolina wam pomoże, strasznie jej się nudzi, prawda?-spytałem siedzącą na kamieniu obok dziewczynę. -Nie prawda.-odpowiedziała-Poza tym, co ja mówiłam? Szlachta nie... -Bla, bla, bla, weź przykład z ojca i weź się do roboty.-zbyłem ją. --Co ja?-spytał stojący kilka metrów dalej Fin. Polerował broń, tak jak mu kazałem. -Nic ty.-odpowiedziałem. Po po jakiejś godzinie obok mnie pojawili się Eret i Zlatan. -Jesteśmy gotowi.-powiedział szwed wskazując na agentów na szczycie "góry" obok.-Czas zacząć zabawę. -I to ja rozumiem. Rozdział 48-Nowy wróg, ale i nowe rozwiązanie cz.3 -Zaczynamy!-rozkazałem.-BPZ+4! PF+4! ŚC+3! LE+4! BLA+4!-krzyczałem, a agenci zaczęli zajmować pozycje.-Już!-wybiegliśmy zza skał i wpadliśmy do obozu wroga. Ale nikt nas nie atakował, nikt nie strzelał. Nikogo tu nie było.-Czemu obóz jest pusty?! Wytłumaczy mi to ktoś?! -Właśnie chciałe4m Ci poiedzieć, ale nie zdąrzyłem.-powiedział Fin-Zniknęli. -Jak zniknęli? Gdzie?-dopytywałem się. -Nie wiemy. Zniknęli. Rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.-odpowiedział stary Hofferson. -Przeszukać obóz!-rozkazałem i sam zacząłem przeglądać rzeczy, chyba należące do Dagura. Zostawili wszystko. Tchórze uciekli. To podobne do Dagura. -Nic ciekawego tu nie mają!-krzyknął Richard. Wyszedłem z namiotu Dagura i stanąłem na środku obozu. No prawie. Środek był jakiś metr na prawo. Spojrzałem w ziemię i zobaczyłęm dziwny znak. Labirynt. Mały labirynt narysowany na podłodze. Nic specjalnego. A może jednak...Przyklęknąłem przy znaku i przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. -Ciekawe... Co znalazłeś?-spytał Eret pochylając się nad znakiem-Ciekawe... -Już to mówiłem.-zwróciłem mu uwagę. -Co za przypadek! Ja też!-powiedział uradowany Eret.-Wchodzimy? -Gdzie?-spytałem. -No jak to gdzie? Tutaj.-wskazał na znak-Przecież to wyjście z Labiryntu. -Co? Czemu tak uwarzasz? -Bo mówiłeś, że to może być jakieś "magiczne przejście". I jest. -Ahaaa...No dobra, masz rację. W takim razie wchodzimy. -Kto pierwszy? -A jakie to ma znaczenie? -Duże. Nawet bardzo duże. Bo kto pierwszy ten lepszy. -No to ja wchodzę pierwszy-powiedziałem i skoczyłem. Wiem, że krótki next, ale jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem będzie dalej. A konkurs nadal trwa... Rozdział 49-Jesteśmy wolni! No, może prawie... Perspektywa Ereta -Ej no! To nie fair!-krzyknąłem i skoczyłem. Wylądowałem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, nic nie widziałem.-To jednak nie był dobry pomysł.-powiedziałem sam do siebie. Nagle usłyszałem śmiech, znajomy śmiech. Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, z której strony pochodzi, ale byłem w stanie stwierdził, że ten "ktoś" już od dobrej chwili dusił się ze śmiechu. I nagle pojawiło się światło. Oślepiające światło. Zasłoniłem oczy by pozwolić im przyzwyczaić się do jasności. -Hahaha! Ty się naprawdę na to nabrałeś?! Hahaha!-śmiał się stojący obok mnie Czkawka.-No bez jaj! -Co zrobiłeś, że było tak ciemno?-spytałem. To pytanie mogło się zdawać idiotyczne, ale naprawdę nie znałem na nie odpowiedzi. -Zgasiłem światło.-powiedział Haddock i znów zaczął się śmiać. Po chwili obok mnie wylądował Zlatan. -Hej, z czego się tak śmiejesz?-szwed zwrócił się do Czkawki. -Nie uwierzyłbyś.-powiedział. Nie wiem ile było w tym prawdy, nie wiem czy Zlatan uwierzyłby w aż taki pokaz mojej głupoty. -To może damy im, tam na górze, znak, żeby skakali?-zaproponował Zlatan. -Może.-powiedział obojętnie Czkawka po czym skoczył na Zlatana, odbił się od jego ramion i zniknął przechodząc przez sufit do Labiryntu. -Co to było?-spytałem. -Mnie się pytasz?-odparł zdziwiony Zlatan. Po chwili między nami pojawił się Czkawka, a za nim zaczęli pojawiać się pozostali. Po jakiejś minucie byli już wszyscy. -Co to było?-spytaliśmy ze Zlatanem jednocześnie. -W sensie, że co?-spytał Czkawka. -To co zrobiłeś, żeby skoczyć z powrotem do Labiryntu.-wyjaśnił Zlatan. -A, to! To nic takiego! No dobra, idziemy.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym odwrócił się i poszedł gdzieś. Są tu w ogóle jakieś drzwi?-spytałem. -Pewnie tak, tylko trzeba je znaleźć.-powiedział po czym pkopnął w ścianę, która...rozwaliła się. Zraz, czy to są drzwi. -I to są nasze drzwi?-spytał Andrzej z powątpiewaniem. -No jasne. Widzisz jakieś inne? Andrzej nie odpowiedział i bez słowa ruszył za Czkawką. Zrobiłem to samo i po chwili dołączyli do nas pozostali. Znaleźliśmy się w tunelu. -Widzicie to?-spytał Fin. Teraz dopiero zauwarzyłem światło na końcu tunelu. Ruszyliśmy w tamtą stronę. Znaleźliśmy się na platformie, a pod nami był...No nie! Kolejny labirynt?! -To są jakieś żarty?!-krzyknął Gerrard-Najpierw byliśmy w ********* Labiryncie w ********* Kazachstanie, a teraz jesteśmy w ********** Labiryncie w ********** Bazie Wroga w *********** Kazachstanie!!! Co to ma być?!?! -Spokojnie.-powiedział Czkawka-Schodzimy na dół. Z tego co wiem mamy wprawę w labiryntach. Czas na wyniki konkursu! A więc dedyki otrzymują: '-Szczerbek25-bezbłędnie' '-KarolajnaFOREVER-1 błąd' '-Aklime71-1 błąd' '-Svwars-1 błąd' Gratulacje! Myślałem, że weźmie udział więcej osób, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był zawiedziony :) Rozdział 50-Kolejna droga do wolności cz.1 -Patrzcie tam!-krzyknął nagle Andrzej wskazując w dal. Były tam drzwi. -Ile my już tu jesteśmy?-spytał Fin. -Jakieś 7 godzin.-odpowiedziałem-Załkiem niezły czas. -I sądzisz, że to są TE drzwi?-spytał z powątpiewaniem Eret. -Tak sądzę.-odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi. Chwyciłem za klamkę i pociągnąłem ją w dół, ale to nic nie dało. -No i co teraz, geniuszu?-spytał Andrzej. -Teraz robimy mniej kulturalnie.-powiedziałem kopiąc z całej siły w drzwi, które natychmiast się otwarły. -To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi.-zwrócił uwagę Zlatan. -To tej pory uważałem, że to ja jestem tutaj ten ostrożny, ale widocznie się myliłem.-powiedziałem, po czym dodałem głośniej-Wystarczy zaryzykować! Wystarczy iść na żywioł!-krzyknąłem wchodząc przez otwór po drzwiach nie wiadomo gdzie. Po chwili stwierrdziłem, że podłoga się porusza, a ja...chyba jadę w górę. Nadal jest ciemno. Zaraz, czy to jest...? Nagle stała się jasność. Zobaczyłem, że "ściany" przede mną już nie ma. Przeszedłem kilka kroków i znalazłem się w...nie wiem co to jest. Ściany są ze szkła. Szklana pułapka? No bez jaj. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem Zlatana, Ereta, Fina, Andrzeja i resztę. W sumie to mogłem się tego spodziewać. Krzyknąłem "tutaj!", ale mnie nie usłyszeli. No jasne, pomieszczenie dźwiękoszczelne. Wróciłem do windy, tak, to na pewno była winda, i zjechałem na dół. -Czy możecie się łaskawie stąd ruszyć?-spytałem wychodząc z ciemności. -Czyli jeszcze żyjesz?-spytał Eret. -Jak widać.-odpowiedziałem odwracając się. Gdzie byłeś? spytał Andrzej. -Na górze.-odpowiedziałem i znów wszedłęm do windy. Po chwili ktoś stanął obok mnie. -Siema.-powiedział Eret-To winda? -Tak. -A, to fajnie. Jedziemy? -Tak. -A, to fajnie. Teraz? -Tak! -A, to fajnie. Ale czemu nie jedziemy? Nie wytrzymałem i Eret zarobił z łokcia w brzuch. -Dlatego.-odpowiedziałem. Wjechaliśmy na górę. -Wow...-wyszeptał Eret-Fajnie tu. -Jeszcze raz wypowiesz słowo "fajnie", a ja fajnie Ci coś złamę, spoko? -Nie bardzo. Rozdział 51-Kolejna droga do wolności cz.2 -Jak się teraz czujesz?-spytałem. -Nie...Ej! Chcesz na mnie wymusić powiedzenie słowa f...*****! Jak możesz?! -Niczego na tobie nie wymuszam. Sprawdzam tylko czy działają na ciebie najprostsze zagrywki.-odpowiedziałem. -I sądzisz, że Ci się uda? Phi!-Eret prychnął z niezadowoleniem-To bardzo nie fajnie.-dodał. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wypowiedział zakazane słowo-Oh shit! Złapałem przyjaciela za rękę i rzuciłem nim w szklaną ścianę obok. Obolały Eret wstał rozmasowując plecy i powiedział: -Łamanie możesz sobie odpuścić. -Odmówisz mi tej przyjemności?-spytałem udając zaskoczenie. Eret zgromił mnie wzrokiem.-No to, w ramach rekompensaty, jedź teraz na dół i dowieź tutaj wszystkich. -Się rozumie, szefie.-odpowiedział i zniknął w windzie. Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli na górze. -No to jak się stąd wydostaniemy, panie genialny?-spytał Zlatan, nawet nie ukrywając nuty sarkazmu. -Tak.-odpowiedziałem i kopnąłem w ścianę. Ani drgnęła. -Niezły początek, co dalej?-zapytał rozbawiony Eret. -Widocznie zbyt słabo tobą rzuciłem.-stwierdziłem po czym chwyciłem rękę Ereta i rzuciłem nim w ścianę najmocniej jak byłem pofrafię. Jednak na ścianie to nie robiło wrażenia. -Musiałeś?-spytał Eret czołgając się w moją stronę. -Nie. -To czemu to zrobiłeś? -Bo miałem taki kaprys.-odpowiedziałem rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. -I sądzisz, że będę znosić twoje kaprysy? Bez słowa znów chwyciłem jego rękę i rzuciłem nim do windy. Eret uderzył w jedną ze ścian windy, która...odpadła od reszty. Moim oczom ukazał się korytarz. Ruszyłem w stronę windy, przeszedłem przez nią i ruszyłem dalej korytarzem nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki Ereta. Perspektywa Zlatana Podszedłem do leżącego Ereta i pomogłem mu wstać. -Będziesz mi robił masaż pleców! Obiecuję Ci to!-krzyczał Eret, ale Czkawka już dawno zniknął w tajemniczym korytarzu. -Chodźmy.-powiedziałem i ruszyłem korytarzem, którym przed chwilą szedł mój przyjaciel. Pozostali ruszyli za mną. W kompletnej ciszy dookoła słychać było nawet nasze kroki. Szliśmy dalej gdy nagle niedaleko rozległ się huk. Tak naprawdę to nie wiem jak głośny był to dźwięk, ale w tej ciszy wydawał się conajmniej wybuchem bomby. Ruszyłem w stronę, z której pochodził ten dźwięk i moim oczom ukazała się...jasność. Rozpoznałem, że jeszcze przed chwilą były tam drzwi, ale ktoś je wywarzył. Teraz było to wyjście na zewnątrz. Wyjście na wolność. Wyszedłem z ciemności i stanąłem na piasku. Widok otwartej przestrzeni był czymś niezwykłym w porównaniu z tym co widziałem w Labiryncie. Po chwili obok mnie pojawił się Andrzej. -Nareszcie.-jedno słowo. Tylko jedno, a zawierało w sobie tak wiele.-A gdzie Czkawka? -Nie wiem, musimy go znaleźć. Zacząłem rozglądać się po okolicy aż zobaczyłem w oddali coś dziwnego. -Co to jest? -Przepaść.-odpowiedział krótko Eret.-Tak mi się wydaje. Po słowach Ereta ruszyłem w stronę przepaści. Z jednaj strony, żeby przekonać się czy to rzeczywiście przepaść, a z drugiej, bo miałem dziwne przeczucie, że to tam znajdę przyjaciela. Perspektywa Narratora Młody Haddock stał na skraju przepaści wpatrzony w świat przed sobą. Po chwili obok niego stanął jego przyjaciel. -Cześć.-powiedział szwed, ale Czkawka nie zareagował.-Czemu nic nie mówisz?-spytał jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Syn toika jedynie lekko się uśmiechnął. Zlatan wetschnął, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę właśnie rozkładanego przez jego przyjaciół obozu. Jednak po przejściu kilku kroków zatrzymał się-Mawiają, że milczenie jest złotem.-powiedział po czym znów zaczął postępować krok za krokiem w stronę pozostałych. A Haddock nadal stał nad przepaścią i nadal się nie odzywał. Po jego mózgu krążyło zdecydowanie zbyt dużo myśli. Nie był w stanie myśleć o wszystkim jednocześnie. Teraz jednak jedna z jego myśli przeważała nad pozostałymi. To ona pochłaniała mózg młodego agenta. Czkawka wziął głęboki oddech. Już zamierzał odwrócić się i pobiec do przyjaciół, ale przedtem powiedział w przestrzeń: -Wrócę. Obiecuję. No to mamy paradoks. Z jednej strony no końca jeszcze daleko, ale z drugiej ostatni rozdział pojawi się już za kilka tygodni. Możliwe nawet, że już w tym miesiącu. A tak swoją drogą...Do kogo mówił Czkawka? Znaczy, wiem, że nie mówił do nikogo dosłownie, ale chciał, żeby ktoś to usłyszał mimo, że to niemożliwe. Zgadniecie kto? :) Rozdział 52-Wieczór kawałów Można powiedzieć, że wczoraj odbyło się tutaj darmowe rozdanie dedyków, bo pytanie było więcej niż banalne :) A więc dedyki otrzymują: '-CzkawkaHTTYD3' '-Aklime71' '-Astrid love czkawka' -Roześlijcie zwiad i rozpalcie ognisko.-powiedział Czkawka.-Poza tym trzeba iść do miasta. Jedzenie się kończy. -Czemu tak stałeś i nic nie robiłeś?-spytał przyjaciela Eret. -Musiałem pomyśleć.-odpowiedział krótko Haddock. Wieczorem -Czas na wieczór kawałów.-oznajmił Richard. -Kto tak powiedział?-spytał Czkawka. -Przecież to tradycja! Jesteśmy wolni! Musimy się rozluźnić! Czkawka nie odpowiedział, nie miał ochoty na żarty. nadal myślał intensywnie nad powrotem do domu. Czy to w ogóle możliwe? A jeśli nawet to kiedy? Czy rozpoznają mnie?-te myśli krążyły po głowie młodego agenta od wyjścia z Labiryntu. Chciał wrócić, niczego nie praagnął tak bardzo jak tego, ale czy da radę? Czy kiedyś jeszcze JĄ zobaczy? Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Richarda. -No to zaczynamy! Dlaczego ściany ze sobą nie walczą?-spytał. Gdy nikt nie odpowiedział dokończył sam-Bo jest między nimi pokój! -A gdzie się łowi koty?-spytał Zlatan zanim ktokolwiek zdąrzył zaśmiać się z poprzedniego kawału-W kotłowni! Teraz prawie wszyscy przy ognisku ryknęli śmiechem. Tak właściwie to wszyscy poza Czkawką. -A jak przedstawia się nóż?-spytał Eret po czym odpowiedział nie dając nawet szansy pozostałym-Janusz! I znów wszyscy poza Haddockiem wybuchnęli śmiechem. -No to jedziemy dalej! Dlaczego podłoga kłamie?-spytał Richard. -No jak to czemu?-spytał udając zdziwienie Andrzej-Bo dywan ją kryje! I w tym momencie nastapił kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Czkawka wstał i odszedł na bok. Chciałby śmiać się razem z przyjaciółmi, ale nie potrafił. Jego umysł pochłonęła myśl o powrocie. Tylko to się dla niego teraz liczyło. -Kto wygrał program "Jeden z dziesięciu"?-Czkawka usłyszał za sobą pytanie Andrzeja.-Jeden z dziesięciu!-i znów wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Zachowują się jakby byli pijani. A no tak, przecież oni są pijani. -Jak nazywa się przyrząd do usuwania twarzy?-kolejne pytanie zadał Fin. -Odtwarzacz!-krzyknął Eret po czym wszyscy znów zaczęli się śmiać. -Mam dość!!-Haddock nie wytrzymał i wydarł się na całe gardło. Spodobało mi się narratorowanie :D Rozdział 53-Test suchara Jak można kończyć tydzień szkolny dwoma lekcjami niemieckiego?!?! Dyrekcja mojej szkoły udowadnia mi, że można. Niestety...No dobra, koniec biadolenia. Biorę się za nexta :) -Czego masz dość?-spytał Eret. -Waszych kawałów!-krzyknął Haddock po czym zwrócił się do wartownika-Kupiliście co trzeba?-spytał. -Oczywiście.-odpowiedział agent. Czkawka podszedł do leżącej obok siatki i wyjął z niej paczkę sucharów. Następnie wyrwał z zeszytu kawałek kartki, wziął długopis i podał go Eretowi. -Napisz tam jakiś żart.-rozkazał. -Po co? -Napisz! Eret w końcu wykonał polecenie po czym oddał kartkę Haddockowi. -A teraz sprawdzimy co jest bardziej suche. Kto obstawia suchara? Nikt nie podniósł ręki, nikt się nawet nie odezwał. -A kto obstawia kawał? I w tym momencie ręce prawie wszystkich agentów podniosły się. -A więc sprawdźmy.-powiedział Czkawka zjadając kartkę z kawałem Ereta. Po jego twarzy widać było, że nie był to smaczny posiłek. Kiedy przełknął kartkę chwycił suchara i włożył go do ust.-I co? Twój kawał jest bardziej suchy od suchara!-I nagle przy ognisku rozległy się wiwaty.-Co was tak cieszy?! -Wygraliśmy! Wiedzieliśmy, że suchar okaże się mniej suchy!-krzyknęli agenci. Czkawka spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem i załamany usiadł na piasku. -Co jest, stary?-spytał go Zlatan.-Rozluźnij się! -Powiedział pijany Zlatan.-skomentował Czkawka. -Nie jestem pijany.-powiedział szwed-Po prostu cieszę się, że z tamtąd wyszliśmy. A ty nie możesz?-Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć.-Powinniśmy świętować razem! Weź się w garść! Wrócimy. Kiedyś na pewno wrócimy. Nie martw się. Czkawka westchnął ciężko. Stwierdził jednak, że Zlatan moze mieć trochę racji i, ociągając się, podszedł do ogniska. -Czyli jednak?-spytał Fin. -Taa.-mruknął Czkawka. -To dobrze.-odpowiedział po czym zawołał-Jak nazywa się żona Oskara? Oskarzona!-i wszyscy przy ognisku wybuchnęli śmiechem. -A dlaczego cementu nie ma w pracy?-spytał Eret-Bo go wylali!-i nastąpił kolejny wybuch śmiechu. -Od pewnego czasu Eret opowiada takie suche suchary, że powinniśmy na niego mówić: toster.-powiedział Czkawka i znów wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. -Dobre!-powiedział Andrzej-A dlaczego w kosmosie nie rozkręcisz imprezy? Bo nie ma atmosfery! -Niezłe, ale mam lepsze.-powiedział Fin-Co robi blondynka koło drzewa? Czeka na autograf kory! I kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Nie ma co się dziwić, że agenci cieszyli się z powrotu na wolność. ale nie wiedzieli, że zwiadowca właśnie pędzi do nich z niebywałą wiadomością... Rozdział 54-Więzień Witajcie ponownie wiki-ngowie! Czas nadrobć zaległości :) '-next z soboty przekładam na dziś rano (teraz)' '-next z niedzieli przekładam na dziś wieczorem' '-next z dzisiaj przekładam na jutro' A poza tym, jako, że jestem w dobrym humorze, next będzie także w piątek. A co to oznacza? To oznacza, że od dzisiaj do niedzieli nexty będą codziennie! Miłego czytania! Dagur szedł jednym z korytarzy w swojej bazie. Chciał porozmawiać ze swoim więźniem, wiedział jednak, że nie będzie to łatwe. Mężczyzna przetrzymywany w jego więzieniu wyjątkowo nienawidził rudowłosego. Poza tym był bardzo mało "rozmowny", jak to nazwał Dagur. Mimo, że rudowłosy zadawał mu w ostatnim czasie wiele tortur, tamten jeszcze nic mu nie powiedział. Dagur stwierdził jednak, że czas z tym skończyć. Nie mógł jednak zabić więźnia, bo wtedy prawdopodobnie sam by zginął. Jego wuj, Albrecht, miał za nie długo przybyć do jego bazy. Dlatego Dagur musiał jak najszybciej wyciągnąć z więźnia jak najwięcej informacji. Rudowłosy zatrzymał się przed kratą i dał znak strażnikowi. Ten wpuścił swojego szefa do środka. -Witaj, przyjacielu.-zaczął rozmowę rudowłosy. -Zabawny jesteś.-odpowiedzaił mu więzień z drwiną w głosie. -Też tak uwarzam.-powiedział Dagur-Ale nadszedł czas twojego gadania. Zmuszę cię do tego, rozumiesz?! Zadam Ci tyle tortur, że nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć! -Żadna nowość. I tak nie mogę się ruszyć.-odpowiedzaił więzień potrząsając łańcuchami. -Trochę szacunku dla kogoś kto uratował Ci życie!-wydarł się na swojego więźnia Dagur. -Uratował mi życie, a potem wsadził mnie tutaj, chciałeś powiedzieć. Za to mam cię darzyć szacunkiem?-spytał z drwiną. Dagur wyciągnął pistolet i wycelował w głowę więźnia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu tamten nagle zaczął się śmiać. -I myślisz, że ja się na to nabiorę? Przecież wiem, że nie strzelisz. Twój wujcio za niedługo tu będzie, więc nie możesz mnie zabić.-powiedział więzień. Dagur nie był zaskoczony skąd ten człowiek wie o przyjeździe jego wuja. Należał on bowiem do ludz, którzy potrafili szpiegować nawet będąc w celi. Dagur jednak nie opuścił broni.-Mogę Ci najwyżej rozszyfrować skrót FO.-powiedział w końcu więzień. Dagur spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Nie sądził, że tak łatwo pójdzie. -Gadaj.-rozkazał. -''Fuck off''!!-krzyknął więzień. Dagur spojrzał ze wściekłością na więźnia i omal nie nacisnął spustu. Pocieszyła go jedynie myśl, że jeśli jego więzień nic nie powie Albrechtowi, ten na pewno każe go zabić. -Winter! Walter!-Dagur zawołał dwóch swoich ludzi. Po chwili obaj pojawili się obok.-Wyciągnijcie z tego gnoja wszystko co wie.-rozkazał. -Gnoja?-spytał jakby zdziwiony więzień-Ciekawa odmiana skoro do tej pory byłem "waszym szanownym gościem". No, przynajmniej z nazwy. Dagur rzucił swojemu więźniowi kolejne spojrzenie i wyszedł z celi. Kim jest więzień? Ma ktoś jakieś pomysły? :) Rozdział 55-Wieści -Szefie, zwiadowca wrócił!-krzyknął ktoś z tyłu. Czkawka odwrócił się i spojrzał na zwiadowce. Potem wstał i podszedł do niego. -Czego się dowiedziałeś?-spytał. -Niestety niewiele. Ale wiem coś co według Dagura ma związek z wami. -Z nami? -Tak. Z waszym oddziałem.-powiedział zwiadowca. -A dokładniej?-dopytywał się Czkawka. -W więzieniu w bazie Dagura jest przetrzymywany człowiek o nazwisku Baron. Mówi to coś szefowi? -Nie.-odpowiedział Czkawka-Eret, kojarzysz nazwisko Baron? -Kojarzę, ale nie pamietam zbyt dużo. Na pewno go znamy. -Tego zdąrzyłem się domyślić. Nagle obok Haddocka pojawił się drugi zwiadowca, który rzucił kimś w ziemię tuż przed Czkawką. -Kto to? -Człowiek Dagura. Wykrył nas więc trzeba było go tu przywlec. Czkawka uklęknął obok leżącego i podniósł go tak, żeby ten mógł usiąść. -Pppan Hhhadddock?-wybełkotał. -Tak. -Pppan Kkarol?-spytał. -Nie, a skąd mój brat miałby sie tu wziąść?-spytał, a człowiek Dagura nagle zadrżał i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Czkawka chwycił go za koszulę i krzyknął. -Co miałby tu robić mój brat?! Agent przez chwilę wahał się, ale w końcu odpowiedział niepewnie. -Pan Karol Haddock i pan Stoik Haddock są razem z oddziałem niedaleko granicy. Sądziłem, że może przemieścili się szybciej niż przypuszczaliśmy. -Karol i Stoik tu są?!-krzyknął Czkawka. -Jakieś 200 km stąd.-odpowiedział agent. -Zbieramy się.-powiedział Czkawka odwracając się. Już miał iść w stronę ogniska, ale Eret zatrzymał go ruchem ręki. -A Baron? Nie wyjaśniliśmy tego. -Co mnie to obchodzi?! W Kazachstanie jest mój brat i mój ojciec! Co mnie obchodzi jakiś Baron?! -Oni są daleko, bardzo daleko.-powiedział Eret-A Baron jest dużo bliżej.-Czkawka już miał się sprzeciwiać, ale nie zdąrzył-Wiem, że chciałbyś ich znaleźć, ale w tej chwili to niemożliwe. Za to sprawa Barona może mieć duże znaczenie. Czkawka westchnął i odwrócił się z powrotem do więźnia. -Podaj imię pana o nazwisku Baron.-rozkazał. -Nie wiem kto to. -Jak to nie wiesz?!-krzyknął Haddock. Zrobił głęboki wdech i zapytał spokojniej.-Kogo przetrzymujecie w więzieniu? -Pana MB.-odpowiedział agent. -MB? Co to za koleś? -Nie wiem. M to pierwsza litera jego imienia, a B to pierwsza litera jego nazwiska.-wytłumaczył. -To by się zgadzało. B jak Baron.-mruknął do siebie Czkawka-Niech będzie, sprawdzimy to. Rozdział 56-Ucieczka To się nazywa spoiler w tytule :) Dagur ponownie stanął przed celą w swojej bazie. -Powiedział coś?-spytał Waltera. Agent pokiwał przecząco głową i wpuścił Dagura do środka.-Witaj, MB. Masz moze dla mnie kolejny skrót?-spytał więźnia. -Owszem, GFY.-odpowiedział tamten. Dagur spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.-''Go Fuck Yourself!''-wydarł się na rudowłosego. Dagur obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Na odchodnym powiedział jeszcze do Waltera. -Potraktujcie go miazgą. Walter uśmiechnął się po czym udał się do zbrojowni. Wrócił po chwili trzymając w rękach ogrozmną maczugę. -Nie zwracaj uwagi na krzyki i dziwne dźwięki.-powiedział do strażnika po czym wszedł do celi. -O, nowa zabawka! Co zamierzacie?-spytał z uśmiechem więzień. Walter oddał maczugę Winterowi i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Drugi agent podniósł maczugę i spojrzał na więźnia. -O nie...-szepnął tamten. Po chwili Winter zamachnął się i uderzył lecz trafił w ścianę gdyż więzień podskoczył i kopnął obu agentów w twarz naraz. Obaj padli na ziemię.-Mięczaki.-skomentował więzień po czym chwycił nogami klucz wiszący u pasa Wintera, podrzucił go, złamał jedną z rąk i uwolnił ją. Chwilę później to samo zrobił z drugą ręką. Zabrał agentom broń i podszedł do krat. Strażnik na zewnątrz żuł gumę. -Dasz trochę?-spytał więzień. -Jasne.-odpowiedział strażnik do czym odwrócił się. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że rozmawia z więźniem. Tamten natychmiast chwycił jego głowę i uderzył nią w kraty. Strażnik padł na ziemię. Więzień otworzył drzwi celi, wrzucił tam strażnika i zamknął. Po drodze zdąrzył jeszcze wziąść jedną gumę. Chwycił ją teraz i włożył do ust jednak natychnmiast zaczął się krzywić. -Co to za smak?!-spytał samego siebie z oburzeniem. Następnie wyjął gumę z ust i włożył ją do dziurki od klucza.-Powodzenia z otwieraniem drzwi.-powiedział i ruszył do zbrojowni. Tam chwycił plecak i schował do niego: pistolety Wintera i Waltera, 10 magazynków z nabojami oraz 20 granatów i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jednak zatrzymał się w drzwiach, odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się. Następnie chwycił jeden z granatów leżących na stole, aktywował go i rzucił w głąb pomieszczenia. -Ups...-szepnął uśmiechając się po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Wyszedł z bazy przez hangar i ruszył przez pustynię. Na odchodnym krzyknął jeszcze nie odwracając głowy. -Narazie, rudy śmieciu!!-i w tym momencie, jakby dla dodania efektu do tych słów, zbrojownia poszła z dymem. Czyli uciekł. Ale nadal nie wiemy kto. Znaczy, ja wiem, ale wy nie. Nadal czekam aż ktoś zgadnie kto to taki...Czyżbym nareszcie znalazł zagadkę godną wiki-ngów? :) 1100 edycji!!! :D Rozdział 57-Nieprzyjemna rozmowa -Co to miało być?!-Albrecht darł się na całą bazę. Kiedy poprzedniej nocy przybył do bazy bratanka zastał go w piżamie, tym czasem trzech jego ludzi było uwięzionych w celi, w której powinien być więzień. Dowódca oddziału zwane "Łupieżcami" był wściekły. Był jedną z najważniejszych osonistości w całym OOT, ale jego bratanek przynosił mu jedynie wstyd. Teraz wściekły Albrecht świdrował wzrokiem syna swego brata próbując na nim wymusić wyjaśnienia tego co się tam stało. Rudowłosy jednak milczał. Strach i wstyd odebrały mu mowę.-Wyjaśnisz mi to?-spytał najspokojniej jak potrafił w obecnej sytuacji. A nie było to dla niego proste. -Nie wiem.-odpowiedział po chwili wahania Dagur. -Jak to nie wiesz?!?!-wybuchnął wuj rudowłosego-Kiedy ty sobie spokojnie spałeś więzień mający, możliwe, że kluczowe znaczenie w naszej wojnie z AOK uciekł tak po prostu, a trzech twoich ludzi zostało uwięzionych na kilka godzin w jego celi! Naprawdę myślisz, że nic się nie stało?! Dagur nie odpowiedział. Nie trudno było stwierdzić w jakim jest stanie. Rudowłosy cały się trząsł. Albrecht zaciskał pięści zastanawiając się nad karą dla bratanka kiedy tamten stał obok ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. -Nic nie powiesz?-spytał Albrecht. Jednak znowu odpowiedziała mu cisza-Co masz na swoją obronę?!-huknął znowu. -Nic.-odpowiedział Dagur. Jednak w jego głosie nie było skruchy. -Nic...-powiedział Albrecht pocierając brodę. -To się więcej nie powtórzy.-powiedział Winter stojący za Dagurem. Widocznie miał więcej odwagi od swojego dowódcy. -No ja mam nadzieję.-warknął Albrecht. W głębi jednka był pełen podziwu dla zastępcy jego bratanka. Rzadko ktokolwiek się do niego odzywał podczas tego typu rozmów. -A tak naprawdę to czemu on jest taki ważny?-spytał Dagur. Albrecht nie wytrzymał. Chwycił pistolet, podniósł, wycelował i strzalił. Rudowłosy padł martwy na ziemię. -Ważny jest tylko żywy. A teraz już żywcem go nie weźmiemy.-odpowiedział przywódca Łupieżców.-Winter, przejmujesz dowodzenie. Zajmij się pozostałymi więźniami.-dodał zwracając się trzęsącego się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia agenta-I wyślij ludzi, żeby wytropili zbiega. W takich sytuacjach bardzo często, nie wiadomo czemu, taki zbieg spotyka swoich przyjaciół. Jeśli złapiecie Czkawkę i jego ludzi możesz być pewien, że czeka cię niemały awans.-mówił dalej-Ale tym razem, WYCIĄGANIE INFORMACJI ZOSTAW MNIE.-dodał stanowczo. -Oczywiście, sir.-odpowiedział wciąż trzęsący się Winter. -Masz już zastępcę?-spytał Albrecht. Winter nieśmiałym ruchem ręki wskazał na stojącego obok Waltera. Tamten także cały się trząsł.-To dobrze.-powiedział Albrecht-Czas wcielić w życie operację "Zemsta". Kto spodziewał się takiego obrotu wydarzeń? Zapewne niewiele osób, jeśli w ogóle. Aha, no tak, jeszcze dedyk dla KarolajnaFOREVER za odgadnięcie tożsamości zbiega. I za kom. numer 500 :D Rozdział 58-Spotkanie po latach Marcin był teraz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Nareszcie był wolny! Mogłoby się wydawać, że tortury u Dagura nie są takie złe, że to tylko rozmowy z rudowłosym, które trudno znieść. Jednak każdy kto doświadczył tego co Baron wiedział, że tak nie jest. Dagur był jednym z najgorzej traktujących swoich więźniów w całym OOT! A o to naprawdę nie było łatwo. No bo jak pokonać w dziedzinie okrutności kogoś kto bije swoich jeńców biczami po plecach i rozciąga ich kończyny na siłę? Dagur jednak ich pokonał. Do tego wszystkiego dołożył rozmowy ze sobą. A podobno, i Marcin mógł to potwierdzić, nie były one przyjemne. Teraz, nareszcie wolny stąpał po piasku powoli. Nigdzie się nie spieszył. Nie wiedział czy ktoś z jego towarzychy nadal żyje. Pozostawało mu jedynie mieć nadzieję. Nagle Baron dostrzegł ruch kilkaset metrów od siebie. Świetnie wyćwiczony wzrok nie zawodził go mimo pobytu w lochu. W końcu pierwsze kilka godzin po uwolnieniu się przeznaczył właśnie na dostosowywanie wzroku do otoczenia. Nagle zobaczył kolejną postać. A może to ten sam człowiek tylko się przemieszcza? Do stwierdzenia tego wzrok nie wystarczał. Marcin przyspieszył. Robiąc szybkie kroki pozostawiał na piasku wyraźne ślady, ale teraz już o to nie dbał. I nagle zatrzymał się. W jednej chwili zrozumiał wszystko. Tak naprawdę nie było to jakieś niesamowite odkrycie, nic specjalnego. Jednak pojął kto ko śledzi. Dla niego było to ważne. Przecież to oczywiste, że kilkaset metrów za nim idą ludzie Dagura. Nie spieszył się więc nie mogło go dziwić, że go dogonili. A teraz młody Baron usłyszał bardzo wyraźnie dźwięk przeładowywania broni. Lufa została przyłożona do tyłu jego głowy. Jak mógł tak łatwo dać się podejść?! -Nie ruszaj się.-powiedział "ktoś" celujący w jego głowę-Kim jesteś? -Nazywam się...-zaczął Marcin jednak nie zamierzał zdradzać swoich danych. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić.-Michael Jordan.-dokończył w końcu. To nie jest kłamstwo godne agenta elity-przeszło mu przez myśl. -I myślisz, że zacznę się śmiać, a ty będziesz mógł zaatakować?-spytał głos.-Ręce za głowę i idziemy. *** -''Sir'', to "jest" Michael Jordan.-powiedział mężczyzna wciąż clując do Marcina. -Michael Jordan?-spytał agent obok z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. -Tak się przedstawił.-odpowiedział tamten próbując zachować powagę. Agent przykłęknął obok Marcina i zaczął mu się przyglądać. -A jak rzeczywiście się nazywasz?-spytał w końcu. Marcin nie wiedział co powiedzieć miał pustkę w głowie. A może...tak! To genialny pomysł! -Nazywam się MB.-odpowiedział używając skrótu, którym określano go w więzieniu u Dagura. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. -Do Mistrza z nim.-powiedział agent po czym odszedł. *** -MB?-spytał Mistrz kiedy Marcin uklęknął przed nim. Oczywiscie został do tego zmuszony. Jednak teraz w głosie Mistrza wyczuwał...nadzieję? To dziwne...czy ja go znam?-spytał samego siebie. Odpowiedź jednak nie nadeszła. Marcin podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Mistrz patrzy na nego wyczekująco. -Tak, jestem MB.-odpowiedział w końcu. Mistrz gwałtownym ruchem złapał go za koszulkę i podniósł. -Marcin?-spytał Mistrz. Skąd on zna moje imie?!-zdziwił się Baron.-Marcin Baron?-dopytywał się. A nazwisko?! -Czy my się znamy?-spytał w końcu na głos. -Rozkuć go.-powiedział Mistrz ignotując jego pytanie. Po chwili ręce Marcina zostały oswobodzone. -My się znamy?-ponowił pytanie Baron. -Czkawka Haddock.-przedstawił się Mistrz. I nagle wszystko wróciło, całe lata przed zniewoleniem przez Dagura. Wszystkie misje w Niemczech, Austrii. I jego dowódca. Człowiek, który stał teraz przed nim. -Czkawka?!-prawie krzyknął Baron-To naprawdę ty?!-Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Po prostu uściskał z całej siły przyjaciela. -Tak-powiedział w końcu.-To ja. *** -Współczuję, stary.-powiedział Eret po tym jak Marcin opowiedział przyjaciołom co się z nim działo przez te pięć lat. -Dzięki.-odpowiedział Baron. I nagle przypomniał sobie oczymś co w obecnej sytuacji mogło okazać się bardzo ważne.-Ludzie Dagura mnie śledzili. Zapewne teraz nas obserwują. Jeśli Dagur dowie się gdzie jesteście wszystko może sie potoczyć nie po naszej myśli. Czkawka wykonał ruch ręką, a dwóch agentów kilka metrów dalej podniosło się i opuściło obóz. -Spokojnie.-powiedział Haddock-Mamy wszystko zaplanowane. Ale nie będzie łatwo... -Czekaj.-przerwał mu Marcin-Zanim powiesz mi o planach na atak na Dagura wyjaśnił mi, proszę, o co chodziło z tym Mistrzem. -E, to nic takiego! Taki tytuł. Tyle.-odpowiedział krótko. -A konkretniej?-dopytywał się Baron. -Jesteśmy na wojnie.-powiedział Czkawka, a Marcin spojrzał na niego zdziwiony-Można tak powiedzieć.-sprecyzował Haddock-A na wojnie każdy oddział musi mieć dowódcę. Ale to nie może być byle kto. Dlatego dostałem ten tytuł. -Nie jesteś byl kim.-powiedział Marcin z uśmiechem. -Cieszę się, że tak sądzisz.-odpowiedział równiez uśmiechnięty Czkawka-Plan wyjaśni Ci Fin, wujek Astrid. -Wujek Astrid?!-krzyknął Marcin-To on żyje?! -Wygląda na to, że tak.-odpowiedział mężczyzna siedzący na przeciwko nich.-Cały plan polega na zebraniu posiłków. Potem pójdzie jak z płatka. -Aha, a skąd weźmiemy posiłki?-spytał Marcin. -No właśnie, skąd zamierzasz wziąć poosiłki?-spytał Czkawka. Marcin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.-No co?-spytał Haddock-Nie wytłumaczył tego! -No jak to skąd?-spytał Fin ignorując ich "kłótnię".-Z miasta. Mistrz Czkawka... Do tego kiedyś musiało dojść. Długi next? Fajny next? Co sądzicie? Ja sądzę, że w miarę długi, na pewno dłuższy niż zwykle. A apropo zakończenia. Całkiem możliwe, że informacja "z miasta" nie zrobiła na was wrażenia więc radzę cofnąć się do początków i przypomnieć sobie jak zostali kiedyś przyjęci w mieście. Wtedy może zareagujecie inaczej :) Rozdział 59-Jasnowidz -A jak zamierzasz tego dokonać?-spytał Czkawka-Musieliby nas nie widzieć. -No właśnie o to mi chodziło. To przecież nic trudnego.-powiedział Fin. -A zauwarzyłeś może ilu nas jest? 26! -Pójdziemy w pięciu. Reszta zostanie pilnować obozu. -No dobra, powiedzmy, że to kupuje. Co takiego jest w tym mieście, że po prostu MUSISZ się tam dostać? -Mam tam znajomego. Może nam pomóc.-wyjaśnił Fin. -Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz, żeby pomógł nam mieszkaniec Kazachstanu?-spytał z niedowierzaniem-Dla twojej wiadomości: 5 lat temu kiedy zbliżyliśmy sie do jednego miasta prawie nas rozstrzelano. Nie liczyłby na twoim miejscu na jego wsparcie. -A ja na nie liczę.-powiedział Hofferson-Idziemy. *** -Wiesz...-zaczął Richard, ale Czkawka nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. -Wiem.-powiedział. -A wiesz.... -Wiem.-odpowiedział znowu Czkawka. -Co wiesz?-spytał Richard. -Mam to mówić na głos?-spytał z uśmiechem Czkawka. -Nie, lepiej nie.-odpowiedział speszony Richard. Czkawka jasnowidz... To musiało się kiedyś zdarzyć... Rozdział 60-Przyjaciel cz.1 Czkawka stał przyklejony do ściany domu. Byli w środku miasto. Szanse na niewykrycie były niewielkie. -Teraz kilka szybkich kroków i jestem w środku.-powiedział do siebie, po czym zrobił co trzeba. Skoczył przed siebie, błyskawicznym ruszem otworzył drzwi i wskoczył do środka. -Miło cię widzieć.-powiedział Fin. -Ciebie też.-uśmiechnął sie młody Haddock. -To ty jesteś Czkawka?-spytał mężczyzna stojący obok Fina. -Tak. -Pewnie jesteście głodni. Jedzenie już gotowe.-powiedział po czym wskazał ruchem ręki na jadalnię. Czkawka chciał odmówić, ale zapach, który poczuł mu na to nie pozwolił. -Z chęcią, dziękujemy.-powiedział za niego Fin. Eret, Fin, Czkawka, Zlatan i Richard usiedli do stołu. -A no właśnie, mógłbyś dostarczyć nam trochę żywności? Nasi przyjaciele czekają poza miastem. -Jasne.-odpowiedział mężczyzna-Ilu ich jest poza wami. -21.-odpowiedział Czkawka gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomił.-Czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś na myśli jedzenia kiedy mówiłeś o posiłkach?-spytał Fina. -Jasne, że nie.-odpowiedział Fin.-Pomożesz?-zwrócił się do przyjaciela. -Jasne, a ile płacicie?-spytał. -Można było się tego spodziewać.-mruknął Czkawka -No przecież żartuję!-powiedział rozbawiony... no właśnie, kto? Czkawka nadal nie wiedział jak on się nazywa. -A tak właściwie to jak się nazywasz?-spytał Czkawka. -Nazywam się... Hłe, hłe, hłe :) Jak on się nazywa? Kto ma pomysł? Rozdział 61-Przyjaciel cz.2 -Nazywam się Stefan. Nazwisko jest Ci nie potrzebne.-odpowiedział Stefan. -Spoko.-powiedział Haddock.-Czyli pomożesz? -Jasne, ilu chłopców będzie potrzebnych? -Dużo.-odpowiedział Fin.-Nas jest 27, a ich 60. -Równo 60?-spytał tefan. -Równo.-odpowiedział Richard. -E, tam! To możecie być spokojni. W nocy poślę syna z informacją dla chłopaków. Jutro tu będą. *** -Fajny sprzęt, co?-spytał Stefan widząc Czkawkę. -Wyglada nieźle, co to?-spytał Haddock. -Mam wrażenie, że dziś nie miałeś problemu z dostaniem się tutaj bez pokazywania sie nikomu. -Wczoraj też nie miałem z tym problemu.-powiedział Czkawka-A powiesz co to? -Miotacz płomieni.-odpowiedział Stefan. Możnaby spodziewać się, że oczy Czkaawki nagle się powiększą albo, że krzyknie zdziwiony, jednak Haddock nadal patrzył na Stefana znudzony. -Przecież nie zamierzamy palić ich żywcem.-zauwarzył. -Wiem, to na wszelki wypadek gdyby trzeba było cos spalić. COŚ, a nie KOGOŚ.-dodał stanowczo. -To dobrze.-odpowiedział nadal znudzony Czkawka. -Nie wyspałeś się?-spytał Stefan. Czkawka spojrzał na niego ze znudzeniem. -Skąd ten pomysł?-spytał. -Jesteś nieżywy. A poza tym jest dopiero 6.27, a ty już tu jesteś. O której wstałeś? -Koło 3 w nocy.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -I wszystko jasne... No co? Spodziewaliście się masowego powrotu postaci drugoplanowych? Nie no, bez przesady! Rozdział 62-Znowu razem -Myślisz, że nic im nie jest?-spytała blondynka przyjaciela siedzącego obok. Samolot nadal leciał wysoko mimo, że od celu dzieliło go już niewiele. -Nie.-odpowiedział Mieczyk. Astrid spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i przestraszona.-Znaczy, chodziło mi o to, że ja zwykle nie myślę.-sprecyzował. Astrid westchnęła i oparła głowę o okno. Lotnisko było tuż pod nimi, jednak samolot nadal leciał wysoko. -Czemu nie lądujemy? Przecież jesteśmy na miejscu.-powiedziała. -Spytam pilota.-powiedział blondyn wstając z siedzenia. Następnie podszedł do drzwi kabiny pilota i otworzył je. Właśnie w tym momencie padł strzał. Pilot zabity przed drugiego pilota spadł z krzesła na ziemię. Już nie oddychał. Mieczyk spojrzał zaskoczony na drugiego pilota. Tamten dopiero teraz zauwarzył, że morderstwo miało świadka. Wycelował w Mieczyka i strzelił. Jednak Thorston zdążył już zrobić unik i teraz rzucił się na przeciwnika. Drugi pilot strzelił w panel sterowania i właśnie w tym momencie wpadł na niego blondyn. Mieczyk zrzucił przeciwnika z fotela, przygwoździł go do ziemi i skuł kajdankami wyciągniętymi zza pasa. Tym czasem obok niego pojawiły się Astrid i Szpadka. -Co tu się stało?-spytały jednocześnie. -Szpiedzy nas nie opuszczają.-powiedział mieczyk po czym chwycił teraz już więźnia i rzucił nim o ziemię. Nagle samolot zachwiał się. Mieczyk upadł, ale szybko podniósł się i powoli podszedł do fotela pilota. Usiadł na nim i zaczął klikać w panel sterowania. Nie działał. A ziemia była coraz bliżej... Next Mieczyk nadal klikał w panel, ale to nic nie dawało. Potem zaczął uderzać w niego pięściami, ale i to nie pomagało. W końcu wstał i kopnął w niego z całej siły. Coś zabrzęczało i panel się włączył. Mieczyk szybko usiadł, chwycił "kierownicę" i podniósł ją do góry. Próbował podwyższyć lot, ale nie było to łatwe. W końce, wiedząc, że nie da rady odlecieć, wysunął podwozie i spróbował wylądować. Jednak samolot leciał ze zbyt dużą prędkością i w kontakcie z ziemią podwozie prawie natychmiast odpadło od samolotu. Podłoże samolotu "wylądowało" na ziemi i wielka maszyna zaczęła jechać po ziemi. Zatrzymała się dopiero na skraju przepaści. -Wszyscy wysiadać! Zaraz może spaść!-krzyczał Mieczyk biorąc walizki, swoja i siostry. Astrid złapała swoją walizkę i wybiegła z samolotu. Po chwili już wszyscy stali na ziemi. Samolot osunął się po skałach i wpadł w przepaść. -Astrid!-blondynka usłyszała za sobą krzyk. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła biegnącego w ich stronę Karola. Młody Haddock dobiegł do nich i zatrzymał się tuż przy blondynce-Mieczyk! Szpadka!-krzyknął widząc bliźniaków-To naprawdę wy? *** -Czyli Śledzik został porwany...-westchnął Mieczyk kiedy Stoik z Karolem skończyli opowieść o walce z Albrechtem-Musimy go odbić.-stwierdził blondyn. -Jest daleko stąd, może nawet setki kilometrów. Przykro mi, ale nie możemy.-powiedział Stoik. Zawsze lubił młodego Ingermana. Niestety teraz nie mógł mu pomóc. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rudowłosy chciałby się mylić... I co? Spodziewaliście się czegoś takiego czy nie?...No błagam was! Przecież oni musieli przeżyć! Jak miałbym zrobić WS gdyby Astrid nie żyła?!?!... Ktoś może to uznać za "Trolololo", ale to tak naprawdę logiczne :-D Rozdział 63-Wbijamy z buta Jak można się spodziewać po tytule będzie się działo :-) Marcin przyległ do ściany. Musiał poruszać się bezszelestnie. To od niego w dużej mierze zależało powodzenie misji. Powoli położył rękę na klamce drzwi obok i nacisnął na nią. Drzwi powoli i wyjątkowo cicho się otworzyły. Jak ja kocham mieć za wrogów ludzi, którzy nienawidzą skrzypienia drzwi.-pomyślał Baron-Przynajmniej można się do nich włamać. Marcin wyciągnął zza pasa pistolet i powoli, przed uchylone drzwi, wszedł do bazy wroga. W środku było cicho, w okolicy nie było nikogo. Ruszył nadal powolnymi krokami w ciemność. Po chwili pod palcami wyciągnietych do przodu rąk poczuł klamkę. Doszedł do drzwi. Mocniej ścisnął w dłoni pistolet i otworzył drzwi. Przez chwilę patrzył w zimne oczy wrogiego agenta lecz po chwili po prostu uderzył go w podbródek. I w ten sposób pozbył się przeciwnika. Agent padł na ziemię po drodze uderzałąc głową w wystającą rurę. -Koleś, to nie ta liga.-powiedział Marcin uśmiechając się do nieprzytomnego strażnika. Przeszedł obok niego i ruszył korytarzem w stronę magazynu. Przywarł do drzwi i powoli je otworzył. Oczywiście wewnątrz nikogo nie było. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. No, może prawie. Marcin zauwarzył, że butla z gazem stoi zaledwie 3 metry od drzwi. Jak obiecał.-pomyślał Baron. Podniósł butlę i wyszedł z magazynu. Po chwili postawił ją na środku korytarza, przyczepił do niej elektro-otwieracz i ruszył biegiem w stronę hangaru. Minutę później rozległ się wybuch i gaz zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się po korytarzach. A śmiali się, że taki otwieracz nigdy nikomu się nie przyda. Przecież bez niego musiałbym stać tuż przy butli kiedy gaz zaczął się uwalniać.-pomyślał Marcin po czym bez zatrzymywania się skoczył na drzwi od hangaru i wywarzył je potężnym kopnięciem. Drewniana deska z wystającą klamką przeleciała dobre kilka, może kilkanaście metrów zanim wylądowała na ziemi. Teraz spojrzenia wszystkich agentów z hangaru zwróciły się na stojacego w otworze po drzwiach Barona. -Siema, patałachy!-krzyknął do nich Marcin-Wróciłem i oświadczam wam, że większość z was za kilkadziesiąt minut będzie gryźć ziemię! Taa... Co ja poradzę, że next taki krótki i znowu skończony w nieodpowiednim momencie? Nic nie poradze. Ale mam dla was pocieszenie. Next już jutro! Będzie on dłuższy od dzisiejszego, zakończony w dużo lepszym momencie i... Po prostu - BĘDZIE SIĘ DZIAŁO!!! Zapraszam już jutro! Nagle brama hangaru otworzyła się z hukiem. Przez otwór do hangaru wszedł Czkawka wraz z oddziałem. -Siema rudy, jak tam w robocie?-spytał Haddock. -Nie nazywaj mnie "rudy".-warknął Walter. -Czyżbyś śmiał zakazać mi mojego ulubionego zajęcia?-spytał Czkawka-Aha, zapomniałem, ty mi nie możesz niczego zakazać. Walter spojrzał wściekły na Haddocka po czym zwrócił się do stojącego obok agent. -Zastrzelcie zbiega.-powiedział. Agent natychmiast odwrócił się i wyciągnął zza pasa pistolet z zamiarem wykonania rozkazu, ale otwór po drzwiach był pusty. -Nie ma go, sir.-powiedział agent. Walter jak oparzony natychmiast odwrócił się. Jednka okazało się, że agent miał rację. Marcin zniknął. -Uwarzasz mnie za idiotę?-spytał Czkawka-Bo zachowujesz się jakbyś to robił. -Skoro tak twierdzisz, panie "mądry", to niech tak będzie.-odpowiedział Walter. -Jedziesz po bandzie, przyjacielu.-powiedział Czkawka. -Naprawdę? Nie zauwarzyłem.-odpowiedział Walter udając zdziwienie. Jednak gdyby dokładniej przyjrzeć się jego twarzy możnaby odczytać z niej wyraz zwycięstwa. Czkawka wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką i wyciągnął pistolet zza pasa. -W takim razie pogadamy inaczej.-warknął Haddock. Właśnie w tym momencie Eret cisnął granatem w stronę Waltera. Zastępca Wintera złapał granat w locie i spojrzał z zażenowaniem na Czkawkę. -Tylko na tyle cię stać?-spytał rozbawiony. -Zastanów się dobrze, czy to, co zrobiłeś, było rozsądne.-poradził mu Haddock. -Przecież ten granat nawet nie jest aktywny.-odpowiedział Walter. Sądził, że Czkawka chce odwrócić jego uwagę jednak mylił się. Słowa Haddocka udowodniły mu to dobitnie. -Ale to nie jest granat wybuchowy.-odpowiedział Czkawka. I w tym momencie z granatu zaczął wydobywać się gaz. Oczywiście, gaz usypiający. -Pożałujesz...-powiedział jeszcze Walter zanim padł na ziemie nieprzytomny. W ślad za nim podąrzyli pozostali agenci w hangarze. -Czasami sądzę, że to jest aż za proste.-powiedział Czkawka po czym ruszył do przodu. Ominął leżących agentów i wyszedł na korytarz-Chodźcie! Trzeba zająć się resztą!-krzyknłą do Ereta i swoich ludzi. Czkawka ruszył korytarzem w stronę pokoju dowództwa odpychając wszystkich wrogów, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Po kilku minutach stanął przed drzwiami pomieszczenia i wywarzył je. Jednak pokój okazał się pusty. -Skubany...-szepnął i ruszył korytarzem w stronę więzienia. Może odwiedza więźniów-przeszło mu przez myśl-Albo wział, tchórz. Czkawka wpadł do podziemi jak petarda i zaczął biegać po więziennych korytarzach. Jednak Dagura, którego szukał tam nie było. Nagle obok Czkawki pojawił się Marcin. -Widziałeś Dagura?-spytał Czkawka przyjaciela. -Nie, nie wiem gdzie on może być.-odpowiedział Marcin zatrzymując się przed kratą jednego z więzień.-Sprawdzimy kto jest w środku?-spytał Baron. Obok Czkawki pojawili się Zlatan i eret. -No jasne.-odpowiedział Haddock wyciągając z plecaka klucz uniwersalny. Włożył go do zamka u po chwili pchnął kratę do przodu-Jak ja kocham ten sprzęt...-powiedział wchodząc do celi. Za nim podażyli jego przyjaciele. Czkawka włączył latarkę i ich oczom ukazał sie siedzący w kącie celi skulony mężczyzna. Zlatan podszedł bliżej i uklęknął przy mężczyźnie. -Zlatan?-spytał Zlatan z niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna powoli podniósł głowę. Kiedy spojrzał na Zlatan jego oczy powiększyły się kilka krotnie. Mężczyźni padli sobie w objęcia.-Co ty tu robisz? I jak przyżyłeś?!-Zlatan zaczął wypytywać drugiego Zlatana. -A...-zaczął nieśmiale Czkawka-Kto to jest?-spytał. -To jest Zlatan. Tak samo jak Marcin teoretycznie zginął w wybuchu fabryki 5 lat temu. Pamiętasz? Czkawka podszedł do Zlatana i spojrzał mu w oczy. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem kiedy Czkawka nagle odskoczył do tyłu. -Haker?!-prawie krzyknął młody Haddock.-Ty żyjesz?! -Jak widać: tak.-odpowiedział Haker. -Ale... jak? -Mnie o to nie pytałeś.-zauwarzył Marcin. Na twarzy Czkawki pojawił się uśmiech. -No dobra, choćmy stąd. Na pytania przyjdzie pora. Wyszli z celi, potem z więzienia i udali się do hangaru. -Wszyscy ładnie związani i gotowi do transportu.-zameldował Stefan. -Cieszę się.-powiedział Czkawka po czym zwrócił się do Hakera-Kto tutaj dowodził? -Walter.-odpowiedział mu szwed. -A co z Winterem?-spytał Czkawka. -Wyjechał do innej bazy. Podobno pilnować innych więźniów.-odpowiedział tamten. No to koleja rzecz do sprawdzenia-pomyslał Czkawka. -A co z Dagurem? Gdzie on jest? -Nieżyje.-odpowiedział Haker. Czkawkę dosłownie zatkało. Spojrzał na szweda ze zdziwienie i niedowierzaniem w oczych. -Jak? -Albrecht go zastrzelił.-oczy Czkawki powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej-Zdenerwował się, że pozwolił Marcinowi uciec. -I dlatego go zastrzelił?! -To człowiek bez sumienia, nie ma co sie dziwić.-powiedział Eret. Oczy Czkawki natychmiast zwróciły się na niego-Tak, wiem, że to twój wuj, ale musisz się ze mną zgodzić. -Ale nie chodziło mi o to tylko...ah...nieważne. Jedźmy już. I jak? Jak podobał się next? Długi czy krótki? Działo się czy nie? Co sądzicie? No i oczywiście zagadka: Skąd znają się Walter i Czkawka? Macie jakieś pomysły? Postanowiłem, że odrazu napiszę o Hakerze, że też przeżył bo zapewne i tak byście zgadli w kilka godzin gdybym zrobił z tego zagadkę... Rozdział 64-Witaj... przyjacielu Hłe, hłe, hłe. Już po raz drugi jest tytuł tego typu, ale to wciąż nie WS... -Trzeba sprawdzić tą całą "drugą bazę".-Czkawka postanowił przerwać ciszę. -Masz pomysł co to za więźniowie?-spytał Marcin. -Możliwe, ale najprawdopodobnie już uciekli. No chyba, że to idioci, wtedy na pewno nie. -Skąd pomysł, że mogli uciec?-dopytywał się Baron. -To ty byłeś przez tyle czasu w bazie wroga, nie ja. Powinieneś wiedzieć.-odparł Czkawka. -Możesz po ludzku? Nie jestem wszechwiedzący. -I zapamietaj to sobie.-odpowiedział Haddock-A jeśli chodzi o ucieczkę tych całych więźniów to, tak jak mówiłem, zapewne już uciekli. -No właśnie, mówiłeś. A mógłbyś wytłumaczyć?-spytał Marcin wyraźnie zdenerwowany. -Uspokój się. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym nagle wyjął lornetkę i spojrzał przed siebie.-Mówiłem, że uciekną...-wyszeptał sam do siebie. -Co widzisz?-spytał go Baron. -3 postacie biegnące w naszym kierunku, widocznie zmęczone, bez zapasów wody i jedzenia, ledwo żyjące ze zmęczenia. -A skąd to wszystko wiesz? -Wystarczy spojrzeć na twarz jednego z nich.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -A jakim cudem jesteś w stanie na nia spojrzeć? To nie jest lornetka długodystansowa. -Nie?-spytał zdziwiony Czkawka-W takim razie mój wzrok jest jeszcze lepszy niż myślałem.-dodał po czym schował lornetkę i zaczął schodził w dół. -A ty gdzie?!-krzyknłąm za nim Marcin. -Jak to gdzie? Do obozu! Musimy należycie przywitać gości! Ma ktoś pomysł co to za zbiegowie? Wiecie kto zmierza w stronę obozu Czkawki i jego przyjaciół? Dowiecie się już dziś wieczorem jednak mam nadzieję, że ktoś na to wpadnie wcześniej. A poza tym ponawiam pytanie: Skąd znają się Walter i Czkawka? Naprawdę nikt się nie domyśla? Wiemy już, że Walter nie jest ani kuzynem Czkawki, ani jego kolegą z czasów pierwszych treningów w AOK, ani zamaskowanym nożownikiem z Labiryntu więc... ma ktoś jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Ta agadka sprowadza się coraz bardziej do tożsamości Waltera... Podpowiedź: Walter pojawiał się już na początku opka, ale tylko w jednym rozdziale i nie były podane żadne informacje o nim. Nadal żadnych pomysłów? Czkawka, Fin, Marcin, Andrzej, Zlatan, Haker, Richard, Gerrard, Fryderyk, Eret i Karolina stanęli w szeregu z bronią w gotowości czekając na zbiegów z bazy Wintera. Nie wiedzieli kogo się spodziewać jednak musieli być ostrożni. Trzy postacie były coraz bliżej. Zbiegowie najprawdopodobniej nie byli uzbrojeni, ale Czkawka zawsze uwarzał, że należy zachować ostrożność. Teraz zbiegowie stanęli około 100 metrów przed grupą Czkawki. -Kim jesteście?-zawołał Fin. -A wy?-odkrzyknął jeden z mężczyzn. -My jesteśmy nietykalni!-krzyknął do nich Eret. -My też!-odkrzyknął inny głos. -Załamać się można.-szepnął do siebie Czkawka po czym usiósł broń celując w jednego ze zbiegów i krzyknął-Nazwisko! -Ingerman!-odkrzyknął znajomy głos. Zaraz... Ingerman?!?!?! Śledzik?!?!?! Jak to możliwe?!?!?! -Śledzik?!-krzyknął Czkawka niedowierzając w to co usłyszał. Na twarzy stojącego obok Ereta pojawił się ten sam wyraz. -Kim jesteście?-odkrzyknął Śledzik. Tak, to na pewno on.-stwierdził w myślach Czkawka-Tylko nas nie rozpoznał. -To ja, Czkawka!-odkrzyknął Haddock. -Czkawka?!-spytał jeden z mężczyzn-To ty żyjesz, szefie?! -Robert?!-wypalił nagle Czkawka. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnemu szczęściu. -To naprawdę ty!-krzyknął Robert ruszyjąc biegiem w stronę przyjaciela. Po chwili wpadł na Czkawkę i obaj wylądowali na piasku.-To ty, szefie!-krzyknął znowu gdy nagle spostrzegł Ereta spojącego obok-Eret, brachu, ty też?!-krzyknłą zrywając się z ziemi. Po chwili obok nich pojawili się Śledzik i... No właśnie, co to za jeden? -Kto to?-spytał Czkawka wskazując na mężczyznę. -To Igor z oddziału Stoika. Są teraz jakieś 200 kilometrów stąd.-wyjaśnił Śledzik. -Wiem.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym położył obie ręce na ramionach Śledzik i spojrzał mu w oczy-Dobrze cię widzieć, przyjacielu. No i jak? Może być? Podoba się?... Jeszcze dzisiaj rano miałem w planach zrobić tu smutny i dramatyczny rozdział, ale stwierdziłem, że lepiej będzie tak. Dobrze zrobiłem? Rozdział 65-No to jedziemy -To co teraz zrobimy?-spytała Astrid-Musimy ich odbić. -Jak? Przecież mogą być już setki kilometrów stąd! Przeszukalismy wszystko w promieniu 50 kilometrów, ale ich nie znaleźlismy. Musimy wracać na lotnisko. Wyślemy tu grupę poszukiwawczą.-powiedział Stoik. -Jak to?! Mamy zostawić tu Śledzika, Roberta i Igora na pastwę losu?! -Nie mamy wyboru.-westchnął Karol. Nagle do obozu wszedł zwiadowca. -I co?-spytał go Mieczyk. -5 kilometrów stąd mieści się prywatne lotnisko pana Albrechta.-odpowiedział tamten. -O! To świetnie! Złożymy wujciowi wizytę!-ucieszył się Karol. -Pana Albrechta nie ma teraz na jego lotnisku. Jest po drugiej stronie kraju.-dodał zwiadowca uspokajając Karola. -Co tam robi?-spytała Szpadka. -Nie wiemy.-odpowiedział zwiadowca-Ale na lotnisku jest wolny samolot. Możemy go spokojnie wykorzystać. Pod nieobecność Albrechta będzie to nawet prostsze. -Zgadzam się.-powiedział Mieczyk po czym spojrzał na Stoika-Czyli lecimy do domu? -Tak, niestety nie możemy im pomóc. -No to jedziemy na lotnisko!-krzyknął Mieczyk. -Raczej idziemy.-sprecyzował Karol. -Taa... idziemy. Wiem, że krótki, ale... no dobra, nie mam wyjaśnienia. Ale mam ogłoszenia parafialne XD A więc rozdział 66 będzie dziś wieczorem, 67 będzie we wtorek, 68 w czwartek, a 69 czyli WS juz w sobotę (6 lutego)! Poza tym znana jest już data zakończenia tego opka, mianowicie: sobota - 13 lutego! Z ogłoszeń to narazie tyle. Nara! No i mamy 700 komentarzy! W prawdzie kom nr 700 napisałem sam, ale najbliżej była Szczerbek25, dlatego to do niej wędruje dedyk :) Rozdział 66-Będziesz gadać, czy tego chcesz czy nie Dedyk dla Szczerbek25 za rozwiązanie zagadki nierozwiązywalnej XD -Załatwcie jakis transport, jedziemy na lotnisko.-powiedział Czkawka. -Jasne.-odpowiedział Fin zwołując ludzi. Czkawka tym czasem podszedł do związanego Waltera. -To jak będzie? Powiesz co chcę wiedzieć? -Chyba śnisz.-warknął Walter. -Nie, jestem pewien, że nie śpię.-odpowiedział kąśliwie Czkawka. -Ostatnio nie udało Ci się ze mnie nic wyciągnąć. Nie myśl, że tym razem Ci się uda. -A jednak wiem, że w końcu zaczniesz gadać.-warknął Czkawka-Czy tego chcesz czy nie. Ta... wiem, że strasznie krótki, ale tak wyszło. Ten rozdział musiał być krótki. Ale nastepny już we wtorek :) Rozdział 67-Czas w drogę -Tak? Naprawdę sądzisz, że coś ze mnie wyciągniesz? W takim razie jesteś w błędzie!-odpowiedział Walter. -5 lat temu kiedy cię złapałem twojej paplaninie nie było końca, a teraz co? Język Ci ucięło?-spytał Czkawka. -I naprawdę wierzyłeś we wszystko co Ci wtedy mówiłem? -No jane, że nie.-odpowiedział Haddock-Ale teraz zaczynasz mnie denerwować. -Dopiero zaczynam? Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej! Czkawka spojrzał wściekle na swojego więźnia, a jego ręce zaczęły się zmieniać w pięści. -Eret! -Tak?-spytał zastępca Haddocka podchodząc do niego. -Podaj mi jeden powód, który przekona mnie do nie zabijania tego gówniarza.-odpowiedział Czkawka. A Eret o dziwo nie odpowiedział. No, przynajmniej nie odrazu. -A co wygram jeśli mi się uda?-spytał w końcu. Czkawka odwrócił się i strzelił. Po chwili dał się słyszeć pisk opon. -Bugatti, któremu właśnie przestrzeliłem oponę.-odpowiedział. -Stary, ja wiem, że my oficjalnie jesteśmy w Kazachstanie przestępcami, ale może by tak jednak przestać strzelać ghdzie popadnie? -To szpieg Wintera, idioto.-syknął Czkawka-A więc Bugatti będzie twoje kiedy podasz rozsądny powód do nie zabijania go.-dodał wskazując na Waltera. -Może kiedyś coś powie?-bardziej spytał niż odpowiedział Eret. -Na to już wpadłem.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -No to... -Czkawka!-rozległ się głos po drugiej stronie obozu. -Powiesz rano.-Haddock szybko zakończył rozmowę i ruszył w strone głosu, zapewne należącego do Fina. -Transport załatwiony.-powiedział Fin kiedy spotkali się przy jednym z samochodów.-Stefan nie pomoże nam w napaści na lotnisko, ale załatwił to.-dodał wskazując na samochody. -Przecież z tymi wszystkimi samochodami będziemy wyglądać jak jakaś karawana!-krzyknął stojący dalej Eret. -Jak karawana, w której każdy ma masę broni i porusza sie 100 km/h...-powiedział z namysłem Czkawka-Świetny pomysł. Next -Serio? Serio.-odpowiedział Czkawka-A teraz spać! Jutro musimy wyjechać z samego rana! *** Eret wciąż zaspany wstał z posłania, rozprostował nogi i wyszedł z namiotu. -O, cześć Czkawka.-powiedział widząc przyjaciela. -Cześć. Pośpiesz się, już 7.00. -Ta... aha, zapomniałbym. Znam juz powód, który przekona cię do... -Nie teraz! Trzeba się spieszyć! *** -Zatrzymaj się.-rozkazał Czkawka. Eret nacisnął hamulec i zjechał na pobocze.-Tutaj rozbijemy obóz.-dodał Czkawka-Wyślijcie zwiadowców. Chcę wiedzieć co tam się dzieje zanim zaatakujemy. -Się rozumie, szefie.-odpowiedział Robert wychodząc z samochodu po czym odwrócił się do agentów, którzy właśnie zaczęli rozkładać namioty-Trzech ochotników idzie na zwiad! Ale szybko, bo nie mamy całego dnia! *** -Lotnisko państwowe Kazachstanu jest 4km od nas, sir.-zameldował Richard po powrocie ze zwiadu. -Dobrze.-odpowiedział Haddock. -Ale 11km od nas znajduje się prywatne lotnisko pana Albrechta. Czkawka spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. -W takim razie odwiedzimy wujka. No i teraz wszystko staje się w miarę logiczne, co? I jedni i drudzy zmierzają na lotnisko Albrechta. Ale ciąg dalszy dopiero w czwartek... Rozdział 68-A miał być wujek... Dedyk dla Aklime71 za komentarz 900. Widzę, że walka się rozkręca. Aklime- 2, Eliza- 2, Karolina- 4. Powodzenia :-) -A miało być 5km...-mruknął zdenerwowany Mieczyk stąpając po piasku. -Ta... tyle, że w rzeczywistości jest 3 razy więcej...-mruknął w odpowiedzi Karol. -Jesteśmy.-powiedziała nagle Astrid dostrzegając lotnisko kilkaset metrów dalej. -Nareszcie... *** -Teraz macie być cicho. Nie mogą nas wykryć.-rozkazał Stoik uchylając drzwi z bronia w pogotowiu. Kilku agentów pokiwało głowami i po chwili wszyscy rozbiegli się we wszystkie strony. Stoik w końcu otworzył drzwi i wskoczył do środka. Za nim podąrzyli: Astrid, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Karol. -Rozdzielamy się?-spytał Mieczyk. -Nie.-odpowiedział stanowczo Stoik-Idziemy do samolotu. Prosto do celu. A więc ruszyli. Chodzili wąskimi korytarzami oświecając sobie drogę latarką aż w końcu dotarli. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich był samolot wojskowy. Niewielki, ale spokojnie mogli w nim zmieścić całą załogę bez zbytniego obciążenia. Stoik dał cichy sygnał i wszyscy jednocześnie ruszyli skradając sie w stronę maszyny. -A gdzie wam tak spieszno?-spytał niemiły głos. Winter wraz z oddziałem stał między nimi, a samolotem. -Nie twój interes.-warknął Mieczyk odruchowo kładąc rękę na broni zapiętej u pasa. -Czyżby? Przecież chcecie okraść mojego szefa. To jednak trochę mój interes.-odpowiedział Winter świdrując blondyna wzrokiem. -W takim razie pokaż jak zaciekle zamierzasz bronić tego "swojego" interesu.-warknął złowrogo Karol postępując krok do przodu. Już zamierzał rzucić się na przeciwnika kiedy nagle niedaleko rozległ się wybuch. Kilka cegieł lecących w powietrzu upadło na ludzi Wintera, który został chwilowo prawie całkiem sam. Z kurzu wyłonił się oddział agentów w pełnym uzbrojeniu i gotowości do natychmiastowej walki. Mniej więcej 30 pistoletów zwróciło się teraz w stronę świeżo upieczonego zastępcy Albrechta. Astrid podniosła się z ziemi i przyjrzała się grupie agentów. Dostrzegła wśród nich bruneta o wyjątkowo dobrze znanych jej rysach twarzy. Nie wiedziała czy to złudzenie, ale niepewność przeminęła już kilka sekund później. Spojrzenia blondynki i bruneta spotkały się... I jak? Co sądzicie? Fajny next? Wiem, że znowu kończę w TAKIM momencie, ale tym razem to nie moja wina. WS ma być jutro więc nie mogłem dzisiaj napisać więcej. No i oczywiście najważniejsze pytanie: "Kto nie może się doczekać jutra?" :-) Rozdział 69-Wielkie spotkanie O, bosz! Ja naprawdę muszę to teraz pisać? No dobra, trzeba się jakoś pobudzić i do roboty xD Rozwaliłem system! Nastawiłem sobie budzić na 6.30, a obudziłem się bez budzenia o 6.15!'' Thug Life, morning edition!!!'' XD Natychmiast się rozpoznali. Ta jedna chwila wystarczyła, żeby już oboje wiedzieli kogo mają przed sobą. Stoik także dostrzegł i rozpoznał Czkawkę wśród agentów. Już chciał ruszyć przed siebie i uściskać syna jednak w tym momecie Karol, który nie dostrzegł brata szturchnął ojca łokciem wskazując kilku agentów stojących przy jednym z wejść na lotnisko. -I jak, Winter?!-krzyknął znany dobrze wszystkim tam zgromadzonym głos-Wszystko sprawdziłeś?! Wszystko się zgadza?! Nie ma żadnych awarii, ani innych problemów?!-Albrecht w końcu wyszedł z korytarza i zobaczył co się dzieje na jego lotnisku. Przetarł oczy ze zdziwienia i spojrzał wściekle na Wintera. Jednak nie zdąrzył nawet nic powiedzieć swojemu zastępcy, ponieważ już chwilę później leżał nie przytomny na ziemi. Kamień rzucony przez Ereta z okrzykiem "Szczym ryj!" trafił brata Stoika idealnie między oczy. -Osłaniajcie szefa.-po wydaniu rozkazu Richard wykonał niewyraźny ruh ręką, a potem rzucił się na najbliższego agenta wroga. Tymczasem Czkawka i Astrid byli coraz bliżej siebie. Z powolnych, niepewnych jeszcze kroków przeszli na szybsze, aż w końcu zaczęli biec w swoją stronę. Nie zważając na walkę i strzały dookoła zbliżali się coraz bardziej. Teraz liczyli się tylko oni. Liczyło się tylko Wielkie Spotkanie. Bez zatrzymania biegli między walczącymi agentami nie zwracając uwagi na nic wokół siebie. Astrid przyśpieszyła i rzuciła się na szyję Haddocka, a ich usta złączyły się w długim i namiętnym pocałunku. I teraz wszyscy puszczamy muzyczkę!'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DrXSXYfYV0o -Marcin, odpalaj!-krzyknął Karol, a chwilę później na niebie zaczęły wybuchać fajerwerki. Dokładnie w momencie, w którym wszystkie uczucia, które do tej pory skrywali Czkawka i Astrid wypełniły ich. Przekazali sobie całą radość, miłość, niedowierzanie i tęsknotę, które rozsadzały ich już od dawna. Ten jeden pocałunek stał się ujściem wszystkich ich emocji. Teraz możnaby spokojnie nazwać ich najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi świata. Nie ma co się dziwić, że nie spostrzegli zmiany w otoczeniu. Agenci OOT włącznie z Winterem i Albrechtem, który nadal się nie podniósł leżeli na ziemi. Ale nasi bohaterowie nie odrywali się od siebie. Dopiero po chwili ich twarze oddaliły się od siebie. Żadne z nich niie skrywał radości. Ta chwila mogłaby dla nich trwać wiecznie, ale... no właśnie, mogła. Niestety w tym momencie odezwał się Karol. -Wow!! 48 sekund na jednym wdechu?! Brat, wymieniłeś sobie płuca?!?!-i w tym moemencie wszyscy, wliczając w to głównych bohaterów, zaczęli się śmiać. Zaczęły się powitania, uściski i rozmowy. A kiedy już ojciec spotkał syna, brat spotkał brata, przyjaciel przyjaciela, bratanica wuja, a kuzynka kuzynkę stanęli razem przed samolotem i powrócił do nich tryb myślenia agentów. Zaczęły się przygotowania, sprawdzanie czy samolot nie jest zepsuty, wzywanie ludzi, których zostawiło się w oddali na wszelki wypadek. I kiedy już wszystko było gotowe Czkawka nagle dostrzegł wielki hangar zaledwie kilka kilometrów. Tymczasem Astrid stanęła przed nim i ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. -Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę. Myślałam, że zginąłeś.-mówiła łamanym głosem. Łzy szczęścia ponownie napłynęły do jej oczu. -A ja zawsze w to wierzyłem.-odpowiedział Czkawka-Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. I widzisz? Udało się.-dodał z uśmiechem. Hoffersonówna wtuliła się w niego mocno i nie zamierzała puścić. Jednak Czkawkę nagle wypełnił niepokój. Było to dziwne zwłaszcza, że jeszcze przed chwilą był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Kiedy Astrid lekko zwolniła uściskpodniósł jej podbródek i ponownie ją pocałował. Jednak niepokój nie znikał. Haddock nadal obawiał się jednak sam nie wiedział czego. Kiedy odkleili się od siebie Czkawka objął Astrid ramieniem i obrócił się. -Kochanie?-powiedział. Astrid spojrzała na niego i natychmiast dostrzegła jego obawy. -Co się dzieje?-pytała zaniepokojona. -Musimy sprawdzić ten hangar... '''I............ jak? Może być? Udało mi się tego nie zepsuć? Nie jest najgorzej? Bardzo was proszę o wasze opinie i zapraszam na kolejnego nexta dziś wieczorem albo jutro, jeszcze nie wiem. Ale narazie... Pa! Rozdział 70-Niespodzianka A więc... nexta miał być rano, ale... wystąpiły pewne komplikacje i... jest teraz. -Znowu przeczucie?-Eret zwrócił się do przyjaciela, kiedy obaj stali przed bramą hangaru. -Skąd ten pomysł?-Czkawka odpowiedział pytaniem. -Tak po prostu.-odpowiedział obojętnie Eret-A ty? -Co ja? -Co chcesz lub spodizewasz się tam znaleźć? -Nie wiem, coś. -Tsa... coś. Bardzo kontretna odpowiedź.-powiedział Eret z wyraźnym sarkazmem. -Wiem, jestem w tym mistrzem.-odpowiedział Czkawka skrywając uśmiech. -No to sprawdźmy co takiego kryje się w tym hangarze.-zadecydował Eret. *** -Łazimy tu od kilku godzin i nic nie znaleźliśmy.-marudził Mieczyk. -Ale znajdziemy.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Ta, jasne. Znajdziemy. Tylko, że wtedy stwierdzimy, że lepiej by było gdybyśmy tego nie znaleźli.-i w tym momencie Mieczyk został otoczony przez zdziwione spojrzenia swoich przyjaciół.-No co? Tylko snuję domysły...-chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale nie zdołał, ponieważ jego usta zostały zasłonięte przez dłoń Haddocka. W oddali toczyłą się bowiem rozmowa. -Tak właściwie to dlaczego on jest taki ważny?-spytał męski głos. -A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? Wiem tylko, że mamy trzymać bachora w zamknięciu i czekać na rozkazy.-odpowiedział drugi głos. -Ale kto to w ogóle jest? -Tajemnica.-i w tym momencie rozmowa się urwała. Czkawka dał znak towarzyszom i ruszył przed siebie w stronę, z której dochodziła rozmowa. W końcu dostrzegł na końcu jednego z korytarzy dwóch strażników, a między nimi drzwi. -Idziemy.-zakomendował wychodząc z ukrycia. Strażnicy zdołali jedynie postąpić kilka kroków do przedu i już leżeli ogłuszeni na ziemi.-Łatwo poszło.-powiedział Czkawka podchodząc do drzwi. Po chwili oglądania ich cofnął się o krok i wywarzył drzwi, które z hukiem wylądowały na podłodze. Jednak za nimi kryły się kolejne drzwi.-Super... Kilkanaście drzwi później Czkawka wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Nie widział nic wokoło. Wyciągnął latarkę, zaświecił ją i zobaczył chłopca, siedzącego w kącie pokoju. Podszedł do niego i przyklęknłą obok. -Kim jesteś?-spytał. -Jestem Maciek.-odpowiedział chłopiec.-Mam 7 lat. Czkawka wstał i podszedł do stojącego w drzwiach Ereta. -Dziwne... -Też tak uwarzam.-odpowiedział jego przyjaciel.-Bierzemy go? -Pewnie.-odpowiedział Czkawka-Ciekawi mnie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi... Po chwili grupa agentów z małym chłopcem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Przed wejściem zastali strażników próbujących podnieść się z podłogi. Czkawka podszedł do pierwszego i zapytał. -Co to za dzieciak? -I naprawdę sądzisz, że Ci powiem?-spytał strażnik z drwiną. Czkawka złapał go za kołnież i spojrzał mu w oczy. -Co to za dzieciak?-powtórzył pytanie. -To syn... Czyj syn? Kto ma jakiś pomysł? Zapraszam, dedyki czekają. A wszystko wyjaśni się już dziś wieczorem... -... Dagura. -Lecimy, pakujcie wszystko.-powiedział Czkawka i bez wyjaśnienia ruszył korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Rozdział 71-Cygan -Pokazujemy się odrazu czy robimy wejście smoków?-spytał Czkawka kiedy samolot wylądował na lotnisku w Berk. -Zrobimy im niespodziankę.-odpowiedział Eret z uśmiechem. -Czyli gdzie idziemy?-spytała Astrid, która nagle pojawiła się obok Haddocka. -Do domu.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Eee.... ale którego?-spytała niepewnie Hoffersonówna. -Do... osz ty, rzeczywiście nie wiem do, którego. -Do, byle którego.-uzupełnił Eret. -No to chodźmy do twojego starego.-Stoik zwrócił sie do syna. -Dobra.-odpowiedział Czkawka jednak po chwili nabrał podejrzeń-Ale masz fajerwerki? -No jasne.-odpowiedział uśmiechnięty rudobrody-No to chodźmy! A więc... next we wtorek, kolejny w środę, kolejny w czwartek, potem w piątek i w sobotę koniec... no to chyba tyle... Narazie! Do wtorku! Grupa agentów zbliżała się do domu stojącego w środku miasta. Byli coraz bliżej. 500 metrów... 400 metrów... 30 metrów... 100 metrów... 50 metrów... 10 metrów... aż w końcu Czkawka zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami. Sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze, które dostał wcześniej od ojca, ale nie było ich tam. -Gdzie są te klucze?...-spytał samego siebie -Tego szukasz?-spytał Andrzej machając kluczami kilka metrów przed Haddockiem. -Eee... skąd ty to masz? -Mój ojciec był cyganem...-odpowiedział obojętnie Andrzej i symbolicznie "machnął ręką". -No dobra, powiedzmy, że to kupuję.-powiedział Czkawka po czym ponownie odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Przekręcił zamek, pociągnął za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do pokoju, rozebrał kurtkę i buty, i powolnym krokiem wszedł do salonu. Na kanapie, na środku pomieszczenia bawiła się dwójka małych dzieci... Jak zareaguje Czkawka? Kto ma pomysły niech pisze ;) Wyjaśnienie już jutro. Rozdział 72-Zaskoczenie -Eeee... czy ja o czymś nie wiem?-spytał Czkawka wciąż wpatrując się w dwójkę dzieciaków na kanapie-Znaczy, teraz już wiem, że nie wiem, ale wytłumaczy mi ktoś czego nie wiem?... Ja pierniczę, nie mogę ułożyć normalnego zdania... No dobra, spytam wprost. Czyje to?-spytał w końcu wskazując na dzieci. -A jak myślisz?-spytał Karol nie dając Astrid dojść do głosu. -Eee...-Czkawka nagle nie wiadomo czemu zaczął się śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoił zobaczył przed sobą miny przyjaciół, pod wpływem których znów zaczął się śmiać. Kiedy uspokoił się już naprawdę odpowiedział, a raczej spytał-Smarka? -Nie.-odpowiedział Karol-Zgaduj dalej. -Twoje?-Haddock zwrócił się do brata po czym znów wybuchnął śmiechem. -Nie.-odpowiedział znów Karol-Pomyśl. Czkawka uspokoił się i przyjął minę filozofa. Jednak w pewnej chwili jego twarz, skrywająca do tej pory uśmiech, nagle stała się... smutna, zdziwiona i przerażona. Czkawka podniósł zwrok na przyjaciół. -Nie mówcie, że ojciec na starość zgłupiał do reszty i to jest moje rodzeństwo.-spytał załamany. -Czyś ty oszalał?!-krzyknął na niego Karol. -No dobra, masz rację.-powiedział Czkawka, a jego twarz zaczęła się rozjaśniać.-W takim razie czyje są te dzieci? -Twoje.-powiedział Mieczyk. Czkawka spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę i pokój wypełniła niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero upadający po stracie przytomności młody Haddock... *** -Jak się czujesz?-spytał Eret widząc przyjaciela idącego szybkim krokiem w jego kierunku. -Lepiej.-odpowiedział krótko Czkawka omijając Ereta i wchodząc do bazy. -Jak tam rozmowa z Astrid? -Dobrze.-widać było, że Czkawka jeszcze nie do końca "otrzeźwiał" po TEJ informacji.-Wszystko przygotowane? -Jasne, to będzie największa impreza w historii Berk. -No to świetnie. Czkawka i Eret szybkim krokiem zbliżali się do drzwi hangaru, w którym miała się odbyć impreza powitalna. Oczywiście narazie nikt z agentów nie wiedział o co chodzi, zostali zgromadzeni w hangarze pod pretekstem zebrania z dowództwem. Ale do zebrania oczywiście nie doszło. -Wiesz... poyślałem, że możnaby rozpocząć od piosenki najlepiej pasującej do ostatnich wydarzeń.-zaproponował Eret. Jednak jego pomysł nie przypadł Czkawce do gustu-Chodzi mi o rozmowę przed drzwiami.-na twarzy Czkawki nagle pojawił się uśmiech. -Chodzi Ci o to cygaństwo? -Tak. -No to jedziemy.-odpowiedział Haddock wywarzając drzwi do hangaru. Eret natychmiast pobiegł do Mieczyka, który był odpowiedzialny za muzykę i powiedział mu o swoim pomyśle. Tym czasem Czkawka wziął mikrofon od jednego ze zdezorientowach agentów i "przemówił do ludu". -Siema, ziomy!! Wróciliśmy!!! I w całej bazie dało się usłyszeć piosenkę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWro4mY9tF8%7CBania u cygana Starałem się, próbowałem wiele razy, ale niestety nie da się tutaj wpisać prawdziwego tytułu tej piosenki. No trudno... ale tytuł jest pod filmikiem :) No to do jutra!! Rozdział 73-Propozycja 11 grudnia 2021 -Wiesz, Czkawka, zastanawiałem się ostatnio nad jedną bardzo ważną sprawą.--powiedział Filip, krajowy dowódca AOK. -Jak zwykle.-odpowiedział Czkawka śmiejąc się pod nosem. -Ale tym razem była to sprawa niezwykłej wagi. -Tak? Jaka? -Przyszłośc naszej organizacji. Przyszłość AOK i całej Polski. -A dokładniej?-dopytywał się Czkawka. -Zastanawiałem się kto powinien mnie zastapić na moim stanowisku. Jak dobrze wiesz jestem już dość stary i nie jestem w stanie robić tyle co młodzi ludzie. Jak sądzisz, kto by się nadawał?-wyjaśnił Filip. -Może Eret?-zaproponował Czkawka. -Może... jednak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś mianował go swoim zastępcą kiedy zajmiesz moje miejsce.-Czkawka w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał jednak zaraz potem spojrzał na przełożonego zdziwiony.-Tak, Czkawka, to ciebie wybrałem. -Ale... -Wiem, że masz już i tak bardzo dużo obowiązków i nie masz zbyt dużo czasu dla żony i dzieci, ale sądzę, że poradzisz sobie.-przerwał mu Filip-Postep technologiczny jest w ostatnich czasach ogromny i sądzę, że to ty najlepiej wprowadzisz tą organizację w nową epokę, która się zbliża. Przemyśl to, dobrze?-spytał jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Czkawka nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.-Dobrze?-Filip powtórzył pytanie trochę głośniej co wyrwało Haddocka z transu. -Dobrze, przemyśle to. -Mam nadzieję.-odpowiedział Filip odchodząc do gabinetu i pozostawiając nadal osłupiałego Czkawkę na korytarzu. A więc... tak, Czkawka i Astrid hajtnęli się. Na złość wszystkim, którzy mogliby mieć coś przeciwko temu wzięli ślub. No i Mieczyk z Matyldą też :) Kto by się spodziewał... no dobra, pewnie conajmniej połowa z was się spodziewała. Ale na pewno nie wiecie kto jeszcze się hajtnął. Tak, wiem, że teraz wszyscy pomyśleli o Karolinie i Erecie (zapewne), ale nie. Mimo, że Eret i Finn świetnie się dogadują i przyjaźnią się Eretowi do tej pory nie udało się wygbłagać zgody Finna na ich ślub. A więc... Zlatan i Szpadka! Ale żem to wymyślił... szkoda gadać XD Aha, zapomniałem podać daty WS! A więc był to 15 Maja 2020. Czyli teraz skoczyliśmy w przód o 1,5 roku. Narazie to tyle newsów, do jutra! Rozdział 74-Lepiej późno niż wcale 16 grudnia 2021 -Tak właściwie to co my mamy tam zrobić?-spytał Eret. -No, jak to co? Porządek. -ta, tyle wiem, ale oczekiwałem bardziej rozbudowanej odpowiedzi. -No to się nie doczekasz. -No dobra... a wiesz jak się czują ogórki w śmietanie? -Mizernie.-odpowiedział załamany Czkawka-Znowu masz fazę na kawały? -Czemu nie?-odpowiedział uśmiechając się jednak po chwili uśmiech zniknłą z jego twarzy-Wiesz... zastanawiałem się kiedyś nad taką jedną sprawą, ale nigdy nie doszedłem do rozwiązania. Wiesz może, czemu sejm jest okrągły? -Dajesz mi pretekst do zrobienia z tego kawału czy naprawdę jesteś az tak głupi? -Ani to, ani to. Aczkolwiek nie mam nic przeciwko kawałowi.-odpowiedział Eret. -No to powtórz pytanie. -Po co? -Po prostu je powtórz. -No dobra... dlaczego sejm jest okrągły? -A widziałeś kiedyś kwadratowy cyrk?-Czkawka odpowiedział pytaniem, a Eret nagle zaczął się dusić ze śmiechu.-Aż tak cię to śmieszy? Mnie to załamuje.-dodał Haddock, a Eret nagle się uspokoił. -No dorba, może to rzeczywiście nie jest śmieszne. Ale na moje urodziny przygotuj sobie jakieś kawały, bo jesteś w tym lepszy ode mnie. -Cholera!!-krzyknłą nagle Czkawka. Eret spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany-Dziś urodziny Andrei i Braiana!! 16 grudnia!!! -Spoko, stary, przecież prezent przygotowałeś kilka miesięcy temu.-uspokoił go Eret-Ale skoro tak to leć, ja się tym zajmę. -Dzięki.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym pobiegł do domu. Tymczasem Eret wszedł do budynki sejmu i ruszył korytarzem w stronę sali, w której aktualnie odbywała się debata. Stanął przed drzwiami i szybkim kopnięciem wywarzył drzwi. Wszystkie spojrzenia na sali zwróciły się na niego. -No co?! Nie spodziewaliście się mnie tak wcześnie?! No więc... jest next. Tak, jest next. Kto się cieszy? Bo ja się cieszę xD Kolejny jutro, a pojutrze już koniec... mam nadzieję, że wszystkim się podoba i czekam na Wasze opinie. No i jeszcze komunikat do Julcii: Wiedziałaś, że masz urodziny tego samego dnia co Braian i Andrea? XD Rozdział 75-Urodziny Czkawka jak oszlały wpadł do domu i odrazu wbiegł do swojej pracowni. Po chwili wypadł stamtąd trzymając w ręce niebieską torbę z prezentem. Chwilę po nim do domu weszła Astrid. -O, nie zapomniałeś!-ucieszyła się widząc torbę leżącą na kanapie. -Tak właściwie to zapomniałem, ale sobie przypomniałem.-odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Czkawka. Astrid podeszła do niego na położyła ręce na jego szyji. -Co mu kupiłeś? -Rękawice bokserskie.-odpowiedział Czkawka. Mina jego żony była bezcenna. -Serio? -Czemu nie? A ty, co jej kupiłaś? -Buty. -Okej... a jakie? -Ładne. -Nie wątpię, jednak chciałbym je zobaczyć. -Zobaczysz je kiedy małą otworzy prezent. -Jednak chciałbym zobaczyć je wcześniej. -Czemu? -Chcę mieć pewność, że są... normalne. -No jasne, że są normalne, a jakie mają być? -Ale normalne ogólnie czy normalne dla małej dziewczynki? -I to, i to.-odpowiedziała nadla nie wiedząca o co chodzi Astrid. -Ale... są normalne ogólnie czy normalne dla małej dziewczynki?-Czkawka powtórzył pytanie. -O co Ci chodzi? -Eee... to nie są... szpilki, prawda? -No jasne, że nie! Jak mogłabym kupić małej szpilki?! -No wiesz... już wiele dziwnych przypadków się zdarzało na tym świecie...-chciał chyba powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie Haddockowie usłyszęli dźwięk klaksona. Przed ich domem zaparkował Karol razem z ich dziećmi. Czkawka i Astrid szybko chwycili prezenty i ustawili się na środku salonu. Po chwili ich dzieci pojawiły się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. -Niespodzianka! No i mamy nexta. Kto się cieszy? Postanowiłem, że od teraz pod każdym nextem będę was pytać czy się cieszycie, co wy na to? xD A więc jutro będą jeszcze 2 rozdziały i koniec. Na początku planowałem pisać nexty w drugiej części w tym samych dniach co tutaj, ale... to niemożliwe. Bo po feriach będę chodzić do szkoły według nowego planu lekcji i... nexty w weekendy i czwartki zostaną, ale... to tyle. No, jeszcze co 2 tygodnie będą rano w poniedziałek. Ale to tyle, nie będzie na pewno 5 razy w tygodniu tak jak to tutaj było przez długi czas. Wtorek definitywnie odpada... No, zapomniałbym. Dedyk dla Szczerbek25 za komentarz nr 1200! Rozdział 76-Boże narodzenie 24 grudnia 2021 Czkawka i Eret stali przed lustrami i poprawiali garnitury. -Tak właściwie to gdzie się podział Andrzej? Bo o Mieczyka czy Zlatana wolę nie pytać. -Czemu?-zdziwił się Czkawka, a przynajmniej udał, że się zdziwił-Zlatan jest normalny. Ale co do Mieczyka muszę się z tobą zgodzić. -To odpowiesz na moje pytanie? -Poszedł za potrzebą.-odpowiedział krótko Haddock. -A wiesz co robi cygan w łazience?-spytał Eret. "Jeśli chcesz mnie zaskoczyć to Ci się nie udało. Czuć żart na kilometr. Mógłbyś sobie odpuścić."-pomyślał Czkawka jednak głośno powiedział coś innego. -Jak mógłbym odbierać Ci przyjemność dokończenia kawału? Dawaj! -A więc...-Eret zrobić dramatyczną pauzę-Bierze prysznic!-i w tej chwili w całym domu Haddocków nie było już słychać nic poza śmiechem przyjaciela Czkawki. -Ale zabawne!-odpowiedział z wyraźnym sarkazmem brat Karola-Normalnie koń by się uśmiał!-i w tym momencie Eret zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. A wydawało się, że to niemożliwe... Jednak Czkawka postanowił, że już wystarczy śmiechów i uspokoił go na dobre jednym zdaniem-Jesteś koniem?-w tym momencie Eret nagle przestał się śmiać i spojrzał groźnie na przyjaciela. -Nie przeginaj. -To ty nie przeginaj. Przez Ciebie nie słyszałem własnych myśli! Na szczęście ich kłótnia została brutalnie przerwana przez Andrzeja, który nagle pojawił się w salonie. -Idziemy?s-spytał. Czkawka pokiwał głową i już miał postąpić krok do przodu kiedy-I... możesz być spokojny, prysznic jest na miejscu.-tym razem Czkawka z trudem powstrzymał śmiesz. A Eret spojrzał na przyjaciela zdziwiony. -Ty to słyszałeś?-spytał Andrzeja. -No jasne! Przecież darłeś się na pół miasta!!-krzyknął naśladując częstotliwość krzyku Ereta.-Chodźmy. *** -Czemu tak długo was nie było?-spytała Astrid siadając obok męża na kanapie w domu Jorgensonów. W tym roku wszyscy na święta gromadzili się u nich. -Eee... wytapiły... pewne... komplikacje. -No dobra. Ważne, że już jesteś.-powiedziała z uśmiechem-A wiesz, że mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę? -A co to takiego?-spytał Czkawka. -Coś czego zapewne się nie spodziewałeś. -Zapewne? -Prawie na pewno. -No dobra, czekam. -A kto powiedział, że powiem Ci to teraz? -Ty, rozpoczynając rozmowę na ten temat.-odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Czkawka. -I sądzisz, że tak łatwo mnie przekonasz? Jednak Czkawka nie odpowiedział. Po prostu spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Trwali tak prawie 10 minut aż żona Haddocka nie wytrzymała. -No dobra, wygrałeś.-westchnęła Astrid. -No oczywiście.-skwitował Czkawka-To teraz proszę o wyjawienie tajemnicy. Taka była umowa. Astrid przytuliła się do męża i spojrzała mu w oczy. -Jestem w ciąży.-wyszeptała z uśmiechem. -No nie!-prawie krzyknłą Czkawka. Takiej reakcji Astrid się nie spodziewała-Nie sądzisz, że już z tą dwójką bedziemy mieli kiedyś wystarczająco kłopotów?!-dodał wskazując na biegających po całym salonie Braiana i Andrea'ę. Po chwili jednak widząc minę żony zacząć się smiać jak opętany. Kiedy się uspokoił przytulił ją, spojrzał jej w oczy-To najlepszy prazent jaki mogłem dostać na świeta. Dziękuję.-zdezorientowana Astrid także przytuliła go i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. No i... jak? Fajnie? Podoba się? Cieszycie się? Według mnie ten next jest całkiem długi, a wy co sądzicie? ;) Ale spokojnie, to jeszcze nie koniec. Jeszcze jeden rozdział będzie dzisiaj. A poza tym zapraszam już za kilka godzin na nowego bloga "Książe", bo może być ciekawie. Moim skromnym zdaniem przewyższa on poziomem i akcją nawet tego więc... po prostu zapraszam :) Aha, Eliza, powstrzymaj się narazie z tym MEGA KOMENTARZEM, bo jeszcze jeden rozdział xD No dobra, narazie to tyle. Za kilka godzin będzie koniec tu i początek gdzie indziej. A więc nara! Rozdział 77-Jak wytrzymać z więźniami 31 grudnia 2021 -A wiecie jak nazywa się film, w którym rudy ścina się na łyso? "Oszukać przeznaczenie"!-strażnicy więzienni śmiali się z Waltera. -Ej! To, że jestem rudy nie daje wam prawa do śmiania się ze mnie! -A co nam możesz zrobić?! Jesteś za kratami!-odpowiedział jeden ze strażników i znów wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. -Dobrze, że ja nie jestem rudy.-westchnął Winter. Strażnicy wymienili ze sobą zaciekawione spojrzenia. -Wyłazić!-jeden z nich krzyknął do Wintera i Albrechta. Kilka godzin później Walter siedział przy kracie więziennej i wpatrywał się w korytarz, w którym zniknęli 4 godziny temu Winter i Albrecht. Zastanawiał się co się teraz z nimi dzieje, ale tylko dlatego, że nie miał co robić. Normalnie nie obchodziłoby go to. Jednak teraz zobaczył swoich przełożonych wychodzących z korytarza i... wybuchnłą śmiechem. Albrecht miał na głowie masę rudych loków, a Winter na sobie białą sukienkę i rude włosy zwisające mu prawie do ziemi. Niewiele brakowało, a Walter udusiłby się ze śmiechu. -I jak się czujesz?-spytał Wintera w przerwie miedzy wybuchami śmiechu. Wintee zgromił go wzrokiem, ale na Walterze nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia.-Przyszedł czas na rudego sylwestra!-krzyknął Walter po czym znów wybuchnął śmiechem. *** Czkawka wciąż się śmiejąc podszedł do stojącego na balkonie Filipa. -Kto im to zrobił?-spytał rozbawiony. -Co? I komu?-odpowiedział zdezorientowany Filip. -No kto zafarbował Albrechtowi i Winterowi włosy na rudo oraz kto dał Winterowi do ubrania sukienkę!-krzyknłą Czkawka po czym znów wybuchnłą śmiechem. -Pewnie strażnicy.-odpowiedział obojętnie Filip, skrywając uśmiech pod wąsem.-Zdenerwowali ich więc nie ma co się dziwić.-Czkawka uspokoił się i stanął obok przełożonego.-Zdecydowałeś? -Nie.-odpowiedział Haddock-Nie jestem pewien czy będę w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Przecież muszę mieć jeszcze czas dla rodziny. -A co Ci powiedziała ONA? -A skąd ty wiesz, że rozmawialiśmy o tym? -Przez przypadek usłyszałem jedną z waszych rozmów.-odpowiedział Filip. -Tak? A to nie jest przypadkiem tak, że zainstalowałeś gdzieś tam podsłuch? -Jakże bym śmiał!-odpowiedział oburzony Filip-To odpowiesz? -Powiedziała, że sobie poradzimy.-odpoiedział Czkawka. -I ma rację. Ale nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Jeśli tego potrzebujesz to dam Ci jeszcze trochę czasu. -Dzięki.-powiedział Czkawka odwracając się. Jednak po czterech krokach zatrzymał się i westchnął ciężko.-Dobra, biorę tą robotę. I właśnie w tym momencie na niebie pojawiły się fajerwerki. Dokładnie w momencie wypowiedzenia tyhc słów przez Haddocka wybiła północ. Filip także odwrócił się i podszedł do swojego świeżo upieczonego następcy. -Powodzenia. 'Koniec' Oh Yeah!!! Komu się podoba zakończenie? Cieszycie się? ;) No więc... chciałem podziękować wszystkim, którzy czytali i komentowali to opko. Tym, którzy byli tu od początku i tym, którzy dołączyli później. Wszystkim, którzy brali udział w rozwiązywaniu zagadek, które Wam zadawałem. Wszystkim, którzy proponowali co może się w danym moemencie stać. Bo, mimo, że plan na to opko miałem w całości, to dzięki Wam udało mi się jeszcze trochę je poprawić :D Ordery agentów dla: *'Szczerbek25' *'JulciaXD7722 (Juczii)' *'KarolajnaFOREVER' *'Aklime71' *'Szczerbolka' *'Svwars' *'Astrid love czkawka' *'Czarna Wilczyca20' Punkty (+ dla zorientowanych): *'KarolajnaFOREVER- 4' *'Aklime71- 4' *'Szczerbek25- 4' No i w obecnych okolicznościch zapraszam jutro na początek części drugiej, a za jakąś godzinę, może dwie na początek mojego nowego opka "Książę". Jeszcze raz dzięki! Pa! Zapraszam na moje blogi: *Smoczy Krąg *Nieśmiertelni *Książę *Agent i agentka 2-A1 *Smoczy Krąg 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone